Detectives
by mimichanMC
Summary: Despues de los años Meimi y Daiki se han vuelto a encontrar pero ahora los dos son personas muy distintas pero la atraccion que han sentido uno por el otro nunca desaparecio.
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Detectives**

**por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Prologo**

Los tacones repiquetearon en el pasillo de la jefatura, cada vez que aquella mujer entraba era el mismo efecto, la sala se llenaba de silencio, como la mayoría de los trabajadores de oficina, eran varones, fueran jóvenes, mayores, casados o solteros, se quedaban un segundo en silencio para verla pasar a la oficina del jefe de policía, siempre vestida de trajes sastres color negro, medias claras que envolvían un muy lindo par de piernas y zapatos altos, era un espectáculo el cual se quería apreciar.

La mujer ausente de ello siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe, satisfecha por su último trabajo, toda una organización de venta y compra de drogas acaba de caer en la trampa que ella misma había tendido y casi todo el logro de la operación había quedado en su hombros, el alcalde de la ciudad le había dado una medalla por su logro y ahora era una de las detectives más reconocidas en todo Kyoto. Que su jefe la llamara a su oficina solo podían ser buenas noticias, esperaba ya por fin su tan ansiado asenso. Llego a la puerta de la oficina y toco.

- Adelante – se escucho desde adentro una voz grave y raposa.

La joven mujer entro en la oficina, archivos y archivos por todos lados el lugar era el epitome del caos.

- Me mando a llamar jefe – dijo la mujer de suave y casi sensual acento.

- Si, - dijo el hombre tratando de que la presencia de la recién llegada no fuera tan apabullante, después de dos años trabajando allí aun no lo lograba - siéntate.

La joven mujer paso adentro y tomo un lugar en uno de los asientos de piel frente al escritorio de su jefe, casi le dolió por la capa de polvo que lo cubría y su traje negro que se ensuciara, el hombre fumaba un largo y grueso habano, que si no le afectaba si le molestaba un poco. Apenas lo disimulo pasando una mano por su rostro ahuecando el aire, su jefe lo entendió y apago el habano en un gran cenicero.

- Antes que nada – empezó el hombre - muchas felicidades por el arresto del grupo Shinto.

- No merezco todo el merito señor –dijo con cautela.

- Sabes que si – le respondió su jefe, ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, y él de nuevo siguió - y es por también por eso la razón por la que te he mandado a llamar, te he asignado un nuevo caso.

- ¿De que se trata señor? – dijo esperanzada, esperaba que fuera justo por lo que había estado esperando.

- Bueno, en primer lugar no es aquí en Kyoto – empezó a explicarle y vio la leve decepción en los ojos de la joven detective – tendrás que viajar a Tokio.

- ¿A Tokio? – dijo con una leve preocupación.

- Se que no te gustan los trabajos allí – dijo su jefe detectando casi al acto su tono – pero eres quizás la única persona que pueda resolver este caso.

- ¿Dígame de que se trata? – había picado su curiosidad.

- Veras, hace alrededor de 10 años hubo un famoso caso de un ladrón que efectuaba los robos más inusuales, desde importantes pinturas, hasta simples y casi insignificantes objetos, pero todos tenían una peculiaridad, todos iban a dar a su dueño original.

- Señor yo… - dijo ella al reconocer el caso enseguida, sus alarmas internas se prendieron en un inmediato código rojo.

- Espera – la detuvo su jefe – eso se detuvo como un año después, el ladrón nunca pudo ser arrestado y como en realidad nadie presentaba cargos, el caso no tuvo ningún seguimiento. Pero ahora al parecer están ocurriendo robos similares.

- ¿Similares? – ahora si que estaba intrigada.

- Si, es un ladrón de lo más peculiar, que ha empezado a robar casi por capricho, bajo el mismo modo de operación – el jefe se sintió con deseos casi de reír por el entrecejo demasiado intrigado de una de sus mejores detectives, la había atrapado – a pesar de que se ha puesto mucho mayor ahínco en la captura del ladrón ha sido imposible lograr nada.

A pesar de que estaba de verdad intrigada por todo ello, volver a Tokio no era una opción, desde hacia ocho años que había salido de allí, justo al filo de una cuerda floja donde un paso más hubiera logrado que la atraparan.

- Señor, estoy segura de que en Tokio hay detectives mucho más hábiles que yo – empezó a excusarse, además era cierto, ella conocía al menos a uno – y tengo mucho trabajo que resolver en esta cuidad.

- Lo se, pero el departamento de policía se ha tomado esto como una afrenta personal, - fue enfático de nuevo, noto como la había perdido un poco – nunca le han gustado los reincidentes y más con este casi tan peculiar, en el que en realidad no pusieron tanta intención antes, no quiere que la opinión publica empiece a agitarse y esta llamando a algunos de los mejores detectives de todo Japón para la captura, la mayoría se han negado, al creerlo solo un capricho de la policía, pero se que tu no te negaras.

- Señor… - debía salir del paso si podía.

- Es en tu cuidad natal – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más – apuesto que no dejarías que un ladronzuelo cualquiera dejara en el mapa a tu cuidad marcado con un tache sin hacer nada al respecto.

Su jefe había hadado en el clavo y ella lo sabía, a nada había estado tan apegada en toda su vida que de su casa y sus raíces, amaba su cuidad como a nada, sus mejores recuerdos estaban allí.

- Escucha – volvió a retomar dando un golpe maestro, si eso no la convencía nada lo haría – estoy seguro de que te tomara muy poco tiempo y entonces podrás regresar, y te tendré lo que siempre has querido, si logras atraparlo.

La joven mujer de ojos color zafiro lo volteo a ver, lo único que siempre había querido era el departamento de casos especiales, no más narcotraficantes, no más casos de bandas callejeras, le dejaría tomar parte en casos de robo de arte, de fraudes a afamados empresarios, casos gordos donde todo era mucho más emocionante. Casos que le había negado hasta ahora por tener solo dos años en el departamento de policía.

- ¿Lo dice en serio señor? –dijo escéptica.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo. – si lo logras cuando regreses te meteré en el equipo del caso Yoshida.

La chica no pudo evitar su emoción, el caso Yoshida era el caso más sonado entre las esferas de sociedad de ese momento en Kyoto, una mujer que había sido inculpada de asesinar a su esposo por una cuantiosa herencia, pero ella tenía sus propias especulaciones sobre el papel de una ex esposa y una hija resentidas que nadie había querido escuchar, si estaba dentro del equipo tendrían que hacerlo, pero la resolución de juez era solo en tres meses tenía que consumir el caso en ese lapso de tiempo.

- Que dices entonces – dijo solo para asegurarse – ¿Te animas a ir a investigar el caso?

- Señor, solo debo aclararlo –dijo para darle su respuesta – ese caso no es más que un imitador, lo se desde ahora.

- Estoy seguro de que estarás aquí de regreso en menos de lo que espero con ese entusiasmo – dijo con satisfacción.

- Así será señor – dijo ella resignada.

- Bueno entonces prepárate, partirás ahora mismo – empezó a darle instrucciones – todos los archivos, del caso los tiene Kamiya, pedídselos para que te pongas al corriente.

- No se preocupe señor, – dijo con cierto tono nostálgico – se todo lo que debo saber sobre el caso.

- Si tu lo dices, en cuanto llegues ponte en contacto con… – el jefe reviso sus expedientes – con el detective Asuka que es a quien apoyaras en todo.

- ¿Asuka padre o hijo? – dijo más con precaución que curiosidad.

- Hijo naturalmente – dijo sin voltearla a ver – el detective Asuka se retiro de la fuerza hace un año

La chica aliso un poco su cabello sostenido en la alta coleta. Quiso echarse para atrás en ese momento, ella sabía que Asuka Daiki estaba en Estados Unidos desde hacía dos años también, se había abierto camino en occidente. La idea de verlo era tentadora pero peligrosa.

- El detective Asuka Jr. se mostró de lo más interesado en el caso desde el inicio y ha estado dentro de él las ultimas dos semanas – le explicó - pero no podrá hacerlo él solo.

- Comprendo.

- Muy bien – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano – espero tenerla de regreso aquí muy pronto detective.

- Muchas gracias señor – dijo aceptado el casi paternal apretón. Lo soltó para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Por cierto – dijo antes de que la joven mujer saliera – mucha suerte Haneoka.

- Gracias señor – dijo tímidamente.

La joven mujer de zapatillas altas salio de nuevo de la oficina, los ojos de todos los oficiales de oficina voltearon a verla, de verdad que era difícil dejar pasar la vista por esa hermosa mujer de brillante cabello cobrizo y ojos azules como el mar, con su andar elegante y casi felino.

La mujer salió de la jefatura de policía ignorando la atención que llamaba con cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza. Iba a volver a casa después de 8 años de haber salido casi huyendo de allí, volvería a ver su natal Seika, y lo más importante, volvería a enfrentarse a ese detective, de intensos ojos color azabache que nunca había podido olvidar.

- Suerte… - dijo para si misma – suerte es justo lo que vas a necesitar Meimi Haneoka.

Sin más subió a su auto y se dispuso a ir a su apartamento para recoger sus cosas y enfilar rumbo a su destino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Bueno jefe finalmente un loco ha aceptado.

El joven despego un minuto sus ojos de su computador portátil y miro a su joven asistente, un muchacho que al igual que él había empezado muy joven en la carrera de detective, tenía solo 18 años pero tenía una mente mucha más aguda que muchas personas de 40 y un extraño sentido del humor.

- ¿De que hablas Steve? – le dio un sorbo más a su café.

- Bueno de que ha llegado un fax de Kyoto – dijo releyéndolo delante de él - y dice que una de sus mejores detectives ha aceptado venir a apoyarte en tu investigación.

- Genial – dijo irritado, dejó apoyar la taza en el escritorio con violencia un poco del contenido salto afuera– alguna pobre chiquilla incauta que seguro no sabe nada de este caso.

- Eso no lo se, todo lo que se es que llega hoy – dijo sin animo y le aventó un pañuelo desechable – limpia eso, te vuelves loco si yo llego a ensuciar alguno de tus preciosos archivos y mírate.

- Cállate mocoso.

- Nevara en el infierno si un día tú me calles anciano – lo oyó refunfuñar pero no le presto atención, siguió leyendo el archivo de la detective que habían enviado de apoyo, cuando vio su fotografía lanzo un largo chiflido – vaya pero si es una belleza.

- Oh doblemente genial, nos mandaron a una pobre chiquilla que no sabe nada del caso y que además se preocupara la mitad del tiempo que se le rompan las uñas – dijo limpiando el café y tirando el pañuelo sucio a la papelera.

- Wow jefe pues yo me preocupare por que no se le rompa nada más – dijo el chico examinado la foto y después su archivo – Mmmmm ojos claros, cabello intenso, piel perfecta, solo maravillosos 1.65 de estatura, nunca me he quejado por que la chica sea más baja que yo, y con… 24 años.

- Una novata – volvió a exclamar el detective.

- Pero si tu tienes la misma edad jefe – dijo el joven de ojos azules delante de él.

- Si pero yo inicie antes que tu chico – le respondió él.

- Pues si tanto te molesta yo voy por ella – dijo guiñándole un ojo - llega a las 5 al aeropuerto.

- De eso nada yo voy – el chico por muy joven que fuera tenía una personalidad arrolladora, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio platinado, y sus 1.80 de estatura en un cuerpo bien esculpido llamaban mucho la atención, lo ultimo que quería era a una novata, vanidosa y enamoradiza, miro su reloj – pasare a recoger unos archivos a la vieja comisaría y después la recojo.

- Oh vamos detective Asuka Jr. – quiso congraciarse con él.

- Nada Steve – lo corto - lo haré yo.

Sin más el joven y apuesto detective se paro de su lugar y tomó su saco, y poniéndose en el hombro salio del lugar. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones examinando la foto de la hermosa pelirroja con hambre cuando recordó algo.

- Caramba pero como la va a reconocer si no le dije ni su nombre – su jefe si que era distraído a veces, el chico leyó el nombre de la joven mujer – Haneoka Meimi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando debía haber cambiado Seika para que ya poseyera incluso un aeropuerto, la idea de hacer las 8 horas de viaje en automóvil le habían parecido tediosas, pero cuando le habían llamado a su casa para decirle si ya estaba lista y que la avioneta de la policía la esperaba la consoló, el vuelo solo había durado alrededor de 45 min., así que de nuevo estaba en Seika, desde el departamento le habían dicho que el detective a cargo de la investigación iría a recogerla, lo odio, esperaba tener oportunidad de poder evitarlo al menos un día, pero no, tendría que ser a la primera persona que viera.

Llego al aeropuerto al hangar privado de la policía y lo vio apenas bajar, los años si que lo habían favorecido, como hablaba por su teléfono celular le dio la oportunidad de mirarlo a sus anchas, estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba, alrededor de 1.75, por lo demás lucia idéntico, su cabello negro con extrañas luces verdes, algo largo y rebelde, del tipo de cabello que se antojaba acariciarlo para poder ordenarlo o agitarlo si lo deseabas, su piel canela perfecta, y su porte autoritario y masculino, había adquirido con el tiempo mucho más de su presencia, tuvo un atisbo de sus ojos azabaches que la hizo querer sonreír, y su voz, su voz era tan deliciosamente masculina. Se debatió un momento en llamarlo o no, lo dejaría terminar su llamada.

- En verdad Sr. Takamiya, el departamento me ha dicho que a pesar de que no sea más alcalde debe dar su autorización para soltar esos archivos – hizo silencio un momento y sintió una presencia en su espalda, seguro era la novata, demasiado nerviosa incluso para interrumpirlo – no lo se señor, son absurdas reglas de departamento, si no fuera un caso tan importante, no lo llamaría – guardo silencio de nuevo, no volteo a verla – gracias señor, es usted muy amable – dijo satisfecho poniendo aun atención al teléfono – si espero lo mismo muchas gracias, hasta pronto.

Después de eso colgó, y se quedo un minuto de espaldas, guardando su celular tenía curiosidad de lo que le diría la novata.

- No recordaba que tuvieras un trasero tan bonito Asuka Jr.

"Ok la novata regresaría a Kyoto sin duda después de eso" dijo sin siquiera voltear, cuando lo hizo se quedo helado, y abrió los ojos amplios, no lo podía creer, no importaba que hubieran pasado ya 8 años desde la ultima vez que había visto esa mujer, nunca la olvidaría, nunca la confundiría, nunca había logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos. Su largo cabello rojo sostenido en una larga coleta, que en realidad nunca le había visto, sus adorables ojos color zafiro y una sonrisa en sus dos labios rojos que nunca, jamás lograría olvidar desde ese día en adelante.

- ¿Meimi? – le pregunto sin poder creerlo aun.

- La misma Daiki – dijo con una luminosa sonrisa, su nombre se había escuchado tan bien en sus labios.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo fascinado, había tanto tiempo deseado verla de nuevo.

- ¿No te lo informaron? – el chico no alcanzaba a comprender – yo seré tu compañera.

- ¿Mi compañera? – dijo más confundido que antes si era posible

- Claro, en el caso del imitador – empezó a explicarle casi divertida por la expresión de su rostro – yo soy la detective que te han mandado desde Kyoto.

Daiki agito su cabeza sin alcanzar a comprender del todo, no podía ser cierto, después la miro detenidamente, los años no habían pasado de en balde, no Meimi no era el tipo de mujer que te quitan el sueño un día, si no toda una semana, su cuerpo era atlético, perfectamente balanceado, dos piernas largas y bien torneadas, cadera bien proporcionada, cintura breve, y pechos… ¡¡Hey para!! Hacía años que no había analizado a ninguna mujer con tan poco respeto, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, esa era Meimi, la chica por la que había perdido la cabeza y nunca había tenido oportunidad de decírselo. Se esforzó por ver lo demás, un traje sastre elegante color negro, y un gafete sostenido de su solapa.

Haneoka Meimi.

Detective

Departamento de policía de Kyoto

- ¿Eres detective? – dijo completamente sorprendido.

- Caray Daiki, sabía que eras lento pero no sabía que tanto - dijo burlándose de él - ¿Cómo es que has conseguido tanta reputación?

- Yo… - oh no, no se veía diciéndole "creedme Meimi eres tu la que me quita el orden de mis ideas" – lo siento, es solo que me has tomado demasiado de sorpresa, no imagine nunca que fueras detective.

- Bueno, supongo que nunca lo demostré cuando nos conocimos, pero digamos que siempre me ha gustado el ideal de la justicia y es un trabajo emocionante – dijo con sinceridad. – que me imaginaste de ama de casa con 3 niños en brazos y casada con Manato.

- Eso nunca – dijo enseguida, la idea de ella con Manato le parecía aborrecible, abominable.

- Bueno yo tampoco – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno Asuka Jr, por muy placentero que sea volver a verte, me gustaría poder conseguir hospedaje y empezar con la investigación cuanto antes.

- Claro – dijo reaccionando y le quito la maleta de las manos.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para atrapar a ese imitador, yo tengo un montón de asuntos que resolver en Kyoto, así que debemos trabajar rápido.

- ¿Como sabes que es un imitador? – le pregunto enseguida.

- Llámalo… intuición femenina –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Así ambos detectives salieron del aeropuerto, con una misión en mente, atrapar a la siempre esquiva, o al menos a quien pretendía hacerse pasar por Kaitou Saint Tail

Fin prologo

Viernes, 08 de Junio de 2007

2:25 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autor**: ¿De donde salio? No lo se. ¿Cómo ira a continuar? Tampoco. ¿Será divertido? Seguro que si. ¿Como haré para salir de este lió? A quien le importa mientras termine

Disfrútenlo

Shian shen Mimi chan


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Detectives**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo: 1**

Una risa estrepitosa se escuchó por todo el pasillo rumbo a la oficina, el joven muchacho sostenía con una mano una bandeja de cartón con dos tazas de café desechables y con la otra un viejo periódico que leía con hilaridad, entró en la oficina sin dar la cara.

- Cielos jeje, esto si que es gracioso, de verdad que esa ladrona te dejaba mordiendo todo el tiempo el piso, pero esto, jaja es el colmo.

La joven que estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón frente al escritorio con las piernas sobre la madera del elegante mueble, se quedó en silencio ante la llegada del joven desconocido. Lo reconocía se había puesto en esa posición para picar a Daiki cuando regresara con los demás archivos, pero no esperaba al joven muchacho de cabello rubio que entró carcajeándose leyendo uno de los viejos diarios que en sus días Manato había sacado con fotos por demás divertidas del joven detective.

- Te lo he traído como siempre – dijo sin verla aun, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa – negro y sin azúcar, a ti si que te gusta darle una patada a tu hígado para iniciar el día eh.

- A decir verdad no – respondió la mujer con calma - yo prefiero el té verde, pero el café estará bien.

Cuando el joven de cabello rubio escuchó esta voz que no tenía nada que ver con la del detective con el cual había estado trabajado los últimos dos años bajó el periódico y miró a la persona dueña de esa voz, al mirarla se quedó con la boca abierta

- Hola – dijo amablemente Meimi.

El chico no atinó a responder, allí había la mujer sin duda más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, acostumbrado a los mujeres rubias de su país, encontrarse de pronto con esa pequeña mujer de intensa cabellera cobriza cayendo en rulos sobre su espalda y ojos expresivos y brillantes de color mar, vestida con unos tacones altos que adornaban una precosas y largas piernas, una falda corta que llegaba solo unas pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa de mangas largas remangadas color blanco, y un par de botones de enfrente desabrochados ¡oh no, la foto no le había hecho ninguna justicia! lo dejó fuera de combate. Cuando la chica se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el escritorio para tomar el periódico, él recordó las ilustraciones de las revistas de _play boy_ que coleccionaba desde los 15 años, la sangre se le subió en a la cabeza, la vio tomar el diario y reírse divertida, hasta su risa era melodiosa, esa mujer era un ángel sin duda.

- Oh ya has llegado Steve – dijo el detective que cargaba una caja al ver en primer plano a su asistente.

- Mira Asuka Jr. - llamó su atención la joven que leía el diario - ¿Recuerdas esto?

Daiki miró a su compañera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en sobre manera, la chica subida sobre su escritorio, con esa apariencia tan desenfadada la hacía lucir aun mejor, si eso se podía.

- Haneoka… te agradecería si no te subieras a mi escritorio – dijo reprendiéndola para no decirle ninguna otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo y se acomodó de forma que la falda subió solo un poco más y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora – ¿Te molesta Asuka Jr?

Daiki no supo que responder, claro que no le molestaba, agito su cabeza para espantar esa idea.

- A mi no jefe, déjela quedarse justo así – dijo el chico con ellos que casi salivaba.

- Oh cállate Steve – dijo casi agradeciendo la participación de su asistente.

- Cielos jefe – dijo y le dio la espalda para hablarle solo a él – _she is an angel, a goodness, is the woman most hot that I see in all my life_.

Meimi escuchó todo con atención, Asuka miró dentro de sus ojos azules, los diablillos bailaban divertidos con sus tridentes dentro de sus ojos, ¡oh si ella sabía hablar ingles también!

- _Steve shut up – _le advirtió, pero no hizo caso

- _Please__ boss, if you don't fall in her pretty foots, for don't mention her legs _– Meimi se llevó una mano a los labios para no dejar escapar una risa, Daiki solo se sentía mas incomodo - _you__ are so stupid, is single?, is available?_

- _Steve _– él solo miraba a Meimi a la espalda del chico que casi no sostenía la risa, y él empezaba a sentirse mas que incomodo, una añeja y molesta sensación de celos se coló en sus sistema – _please__ shut up_

- _Oh boss _– el chico no se detenía - _she is beautiful, lovely, gorgeous but over all she is the woman most hot that I see in all my life, I swear you_.

- _You__ are so __kind__, and tender but…_– dijo Meimi en un ingles fluido pero aun con cierto acento oriental que no se podía quitar - _I no deserve all that delights_

Al chico quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, él de verdad esperaba que fuera una novata que no entendiera el idioma.

- Oh jefe ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – dijo lívido frente a Asuka Jr.

- Lo intente – dijo Daiki recuperando la compostura – Steve ella es Meimi Haneoka, nos ayudara en el caso de Saint Tail.

- El imitador de Saint Tail – aclaró enseguida ella.

- Está bien, el imitador de Saint Tail – se corrigió – Meimi de verdad creo que deberías bajar de mi escritorio – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios – por el bien de Steve.

- Pesado – dijeron el chico y la detective al mismo tiempo.

La chica bajó y apenas la mitad de ella estuvo de nuevo oculta la calma pareció regresar a la oficina.

- Yo soy Steve Burns – se presentó el chico extendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó – lamento haber sido tan mal educado

- No hay problema Steve, y por cierto, si soy soltera, - dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias que ya tenia ensayada para esa situación - pero por el momento no estoy buscando compañía.

- Oh ya veo – dijo el chico que se sonrojó un poco, extraña cosa para alguien que tenía la pinta de seductor consumado – cuanto lo lamento.

- Estoy segura que si – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo… bueno… yo iré a esconderme bajo una roca un rato.

El chico salió de la oficina avergonzado y Meimi se sintió de pronto un poco culpable. Daiki advirtió esa expresión en su rostro.

- Oh no te preocupes por Steve él se lo busco – dijo avanzando hacía ella y poniéndose a su espalda extendiéndole unos archivos – creedme quizás hasta le has hecho un bien, cualquier chico de 18 años como él que dudo que alguna chica le haya dicho que no, debe ser bajado a tierra por alguien de vez en cuando.

- Es un chico muy dulce – dijo ella en broma – si solo tuviera, no se, unos 6 años más.

Esa corriente fría le corrió por la columna a Daiki, pero no le dio el gusto de mostrársela, además era de lo más absurdo, ¿Por qué se iba a sentir celoso después de tanto tiempo?

- ¿Esto es todo lo que has encontrado? – dijo Meimi devolviéndolo a tierra.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, todo lo demás – dijo y apunto a su cien – esta bien guardado.

Meimi le sonrió con orgullo, él no había olvidado nada de esa aventura que habían vivido juntos, no podía sentirse menos que halagada.

- Bueno busquemos entonces, que me dices si tú haces un cronograma de los robos pasados, todo lo que recuerdes fechas, lugares, objetos, las personas relacionadas, todo lo que se te ocurra y yo organizare todo lo que ha pasado actualmente – ¡Oh no ella no se pondría en evidencia con su pasado! el presente era mucho más seguro – ¿Está bien?

- Me parece bien, - dijo quitándose su saco y arremangando su propia camisa, Meimi no se perdió de la vista de los brazos fuertes de él, Dios como había cambiado con el tiempo, cada lugar para bien - a trabajar entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron la mayor parte del día escarbando entre los archivos y sacando conclusiones, todos y casa uno de los casos, nuevos eran solo 6 casos mientras que hacía 10 años habían sido un total de 44.

- Una cosa podemos deducir de esto, - dijo Meimi cuando por fin habían terminado de revisar cada uno de los archivos existentes y sacado sus primeras conclusiones - este ladrón es un novato, no estuvo relacionado con ninguna de las personas que vieron a la original Saint Tail

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Mira – dijo y extendió los periódicos en el escritorio por coincidencias – el primer caso de Saint Tail en el pasado fue en una mansión para recuperar una pintura robada del cual nadie supo quien era la culpable, después hubo otro robo a otra mansión de otra pintura donde tu papá estuvo inmiscuido y que desenmascaro el robo de diferentes obras de arte, desde allí ella se dio a conocer.

- Si lo recuerdo – dijo mirando los viejos diarios con atención.

- Después esta este caso – dijo y extendió el periódico – el robo de el meteorito azul, y el imitador robo – puso el periódico actual – el lucero nocturno, un diamante de la exhibición de arte hindú que se llevó a cabo aquí hace unos meses, ese es su primer robo ¿Notas la similitud?

- Si –concordó él - ya lo había notado, lo que no había contemplado son los otros dos casos tienes razón.

- Si, lo que pasa es que esos casos no se le imputaron de lleno a ella al menos no públicamente, por el escándalo de las 7 joyas robadas. Mira - dijo extendiendo el periódico con la fotografía de un globo con un mensaje – el de la tiara Electra también concuerda, el imitador robó de una joyería otra tiara de diamantes, pero – dijo y extendió otros periódicos en el escritorio – este caso de un diamante que estaba en medio de la disputa de una familia y el de el velo de novia no lo atendió nadie más que el periódico escolar.

- Y el imitador no los conoce – dijo siguiendo su razonamiento.

- Así es, el siguiente robo fue el de la pequeña muñeca en las estatuas que intentaron robar de aquel parque lo recuerdas.

- Si.

- Bueno el imitador se dejó llevar y robó una estatua de ese mismo parque, después vino el robo de la pintura _cherry__ blossom _– Meimi comparaba cada periódico bajo la atenta mirada de Daiki – y el imitador robó la pintura _hane__ no sakura _del museo de la ciudad. Después fue el robo de la daga de la exhibición egipcia y él robó una espada de una exhibición española en el mismo museo principal

- Mira esto – dijo notándolo por primera vez en los encabezados – las fechas son las misma.

Meimi puso atención en las fechas igual que él, y lo pudo notar, era verdad las fechas eran las mismas, eso les daba un margen aun más corto.

- Los próximos fueron los del guante de aquel beisbolista – dijo poniendo el periódico escolar sobre los demás.

- El traje de novia de una de muestras compañeras – supo un periódico mas encima Daiki.

- Una joya que se mantuvo en secreto por culpa de Lina – dijo subiendo un periódico mas a la pila sin poder evitar cierto enojo, esa trampa aun estaba clavada en su memoria

- Después el de la fotografía que tomó Manato y ella robó de mi casillero – dijo sin prestarle atención a su gesto, demasiado concentrado en la cronicidad de los eventos.

- El lagarto que robo el día de navidad – dijo volviendo a la realidad poniendo el siguiente periódico.

- Y después el espejo de _Queen__ Rose_ – dijo emocionado, ese había sido un robo grande.

- Y allí es donde nuestro imitador entra de nuevo – lo siguió ella con el periódico actual y el archivo policiaco - se robó un espejo de la era bizantina de una colección privada de una mansión.

- Ese fue el último de sus robos.

- Después de eso Saint Tail robó… - dijo checando los periódicos como si no lo recordara – una bicicleta en una mansión, ese fue un caso muy pequeño.

- Después fue un caso de tráfico de diamantes que también casi nadie supo – recordó Daiki – no había ningún periódico de ello, había sido tan rápido y tan extraño que solo había un archivo, pero no lo puede encontrar.

- Luego robó – se corrigió - bueno mejor dicho secuestró a un cocinero, que fue un hecho que se opaco por una denuncia de tráfico de animales en peligro de extinción.

- Después – dijo y una risa ligera se le escapó y no paso desapercibida para Meimi – una… libreta en San Valentín.

- Y después, vino… - dijo con anticipación ella.

- El robo del ave de acero – dijo mirándola con la misma anticipación en los ojos.

- Y ese será el próximo de nuestro imitador - dijo mordiéndose un labio, a él no se le pudo escapar ese gesto - y si no me equivoco un objetivo predilecto será este – dijo extendió el periódico del día, en la pagina se sociales exhibían la presentación de una estatua llamada "_black__ angel_" hecha de acero tintado de negro – no crees que sea una buena opción.

- Ahora que lo dices si – concordó con ella.

- Estamos de suerte Asuka Jr. el ave de acero se robó el día 13 de marzo – dijo apuntando la fecha en el viejo diario - y estamos a 10 de marzo – la chica se recargo en el sillón descansando los músculos. – Asuka Jr. tenemos 3 días para tender la mejor trampa que hayamos puesto en nuestras vidas.

"Y yo se exactamente a quien acudir para ello" dijo solo para si.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era ya el atardecer de ese día cuando entró en el patio del edificio, la capilla del colegio St. Paulia siempre le había gustado ese lugar, en las mañanas frías se acumulaba una niebla blanca sobre el estanque, a medio día, las aves se acercaban al piso para comer el arroz que las religiosas les lanzaban, por las tardes de otoño era agradable sentarse en una de las bancas ver caer las hojas rojas de los árboles y comer patatas dulces. Tenía tantos dulces recuerdos de ese lugar le parecía increíble no haber vuelto en 8 años ya, no había cambiado casi nada.

- Hasta mañana hermana – empezaron a salir un montón de niños, Meimi supuso que del coro.

- Hasta mañana niños – dijo una hermana que sostenía en sus manos varias carpetas de cantos cuando vio a la pelirroja de traje negro en la entrada – muy buenas tardes señorita, se le ofrece algo.

- Buenas tardes hermana – dijo amablemente Meimi a la puerta de la iglesia. – estoy buscando a la hermana Seira.

- ¿A la hermana Seira?

- Si. – comenzó a explicarle Meimi – Somos viejas amigas, se que hace mucho que no nos frecuentamos pero tenía la esperanza de que aun estuviera aquí.

- ¿Hace cuantos años no frecuenta a su amiga? – preguntó con curiosidad la religiosa

- Bueno la última vez que supe de ella fue hace 3 años.

- Eso lo explica todo - dijo con una amable sonrisa – lamentó decirte que Seira ya no esta aquí.

- Vaya – se desanimo un poco, tenía tantos deseos de ver a su mejor amiga - ¿Y sabe donde puedo encontrarla?

- Por supuesto que si, a pesar de todo Seira aun sigue viniendo aquí muy a menudo – dijo con un misterioso gesto – ahora mismo te doy su dirección.

- ¿Su dirección? – eso le sonó muy extraño.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi miro la pequeña pero acogedora casa frente a ella, checo de nuevo la dirección que le habían dado en la capilla y miró que era la correcto. Miró en el buzón de la entrada "Takashima" esto era algo verdaderamente desconcertante, ¿Estaría Seira cuidado quizás a algún enfermo? Llamó a la campanilla de la entrada y esperó, salio una pequeña niña a recibirla, tenía como 2 años solamente, vestida de un primoroso vestido fresco para la primavera color azul, de cabello castaño y los ojos de un color lavanda preciosos abrazando una muñeca de trapo.

- Hola – le dijo la niña sosteniendo una muñeca que casi arrastraba al piso.

- Hola pequeña – dijo amablemente – ¿Están tus papás en casa?

- Mi papá no – le respondió la pequeña - solo mi mamá.

- Meimi te he dicho que no salgas tu sola a recibir – vino una voz desde adentro que la detective juro reconocer.

- Mami, te buscan a ti – gritó la niña desde la puerta.

Meimi esperó a que la mamá de la pequeña la recibiera, y fue que la observó bien, sus ojos, estaba segura de que los conocía, le eran demasiado familiares, además tenía su mismo nombre, fue cuando la mamá de la niña salio de la casa que se quedó completamente asombrada.

Esa era Seira, no tenía ninguna duda, pero no lo podía creer.

La mujer que salio, vestía un bonito vestido blanco, con calzas bajas, tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros en delicados y casi dulces rulos en las puntas, y sus ojos la miraron sorprendida, pero no, no podía mirarla más sorprendida que ella, sobre todo a la gran barriga de embarazada que tenía su mejor amiga.

- ¿Seira? – dijo anonadada

- Meimi? – dijo contenta su amiga. – Meimi, no lo puedo creer eres tú.

La mujer abrió la verja de la casa y salio a la calle y abrazó a su amiga, la chica no supo que hacer por un minuto mientras sentía la barriga de su amiga contra su cuerpo delgado, cuando reacciono la abrazó con el mismo cariño.

- Pero… tú… y… y… - dijo y miró su estomago – esto.

- Oye no tienes por que ser tan ruda – dijo con un mohín Seira – no es un "esto", es mi pequeño Daiki, un bebe.

- ¿Daiki?

- Bueno – dijo afectuosamente - cuando tuve que elegir nombres solo pude pensar en el de mis mejores amigos.

- Pero… - aun no lo podía creer, lo veía pero no lo creía, sentía como si en cualquier momento caería de a cama y se aporrearía contra el suelo.

- Me enamore Meimi – le dijo a su amiga con una mirada chispeante y llena de vida – solo me enamore.

Meimi no supo que decir, y prefirió no decir nada solo la abrazó cariñosamente, hacía 3 años que no veía a su mejor amiga, y no esperaba una sorpresa tan grande. La ultima vez la había visto en Kyoto en una visita que la aun novicia le había hecho, era su ultimo año de educación, pero Meimi tuvo que viajar a Osaka como parte de su preparación también y desde ese entonces se habían perdido la pista la una a la otra.

- Vamos querida amiga pasa, pasa, tenemos tanto de que hablar.

- Ni que lo digas.

Así las dos queridas amigas entraron a la casa, Seira tenía una casa primorosa, limpia y tranquila, solo algunos juguetes de la pequeña niña eran los que formaban el desorden, sobre una chimenea había un montón de retratos, algunos de la familia de Seira, y otros de su nueva familia, un apuesto muchacho de ojos color miel y cabello negro la tenía abrazada mientras sostenía a la niña en brazos, otro mas era el día de su boda, en la capilla de la escuela, Meimi aun no podía creer que de verdad estuviera viendo todo eso.

- Te busque por mucho tiempo querida amiga, realmente deseaba que tú o Asuka Jr. estuvieran aquí, pero desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en Kyoto, te perdí la pista, solo he sabido de ti por el periódico, si no estas en Kyoto estabas en Osaka, o en Nairobi, siguiendo pandillas - dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse y ella iba a la cocina por té – y con Asuka Jr. fue igual, trate de localizarlo en Estados Unidos, su colegio estaba en Washington, pero se movía en casos por todos lados, Nueva York, Chicago, California.

- Lo lamento tanto amiga – dijo apenada – de verdad me hubiera gustado poder estar contigo.

- No te preocupes Meimi, -dijo regresando ya con la bandeja con te sorteando los juguetes de su hija – Oh a Shinta le dacha tanto gusto conocerte, le he contado tantas cosas de nuestra adolescencia.

- Espero que no demasiadas cosas. – dijo con precaución, Saint Tail era tan parte de su pasado que no quería que nadie reviviera esos fantasmas que dormían tranquilos

- Oh no, algunos secretos los llevo muy dentro de mi corazón – dijo por fin sentándose a su lado y le ofreció una taza de té.

- Oh Seira por favor cuéntame que ha pasado, ¿Cómo es que…?

- Oh es una historia muy larga amiga.

- No importa si dura hasta mañana, - suplicó - por favor.

Seira se sentó cómodamente como preparándose para una historia muy larga, dio un sorbo a su té y se acaricio el estomago abultado.

- Pues veras, poco después de que regrese de Kyoto, regrese a la capilla estaba tan entusiasmada por terminar por fin mi educación, solo faltaba un mes cuando conocí a Shinta, llego una noche a la capilla lastimado y herido, unos pandilleros lo habían asaltado y lo hirieron, estaba tan asustada cuando lo encontré en el atrio de la capilla y como pudimos lo metimos dentro y lo curamos, un medico vino pero como tenía un golpe muy serio en la cabeza nos pidió que no lo moviéramos, yo tuve que cuidarlo en toda su estancia en la capilla, como era una de las únicas novicias y a las monjas no les esta permitido estar en presencia de otro hombre, la elección no fue difícil – Meimi la vio sonreír y casi sonrojarse, había tanta felicidad en su mirada - pase días y días con él, riéndome de su ingenio, emocionada por sus historias, sabes es un arqueólogo, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que ha visto y los sitios que ha conocido, y de pronto, estaba pensando todo el tiempo en él, cuando se fue sentí un dolor muy profundo, solo faltaba una semana para tomar los votos, pero ya no pensaba más que en él, y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo, por que todos los días desde que salio me iba a visitar, un día, me hizo una pregunta muy importante.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo emocionada su amiga

- ¿Que por qué me volvería religiosa? – dijo con una dulce sonrisa – siempre tuve en claro que lo hacía, por que amaba a Dios, que mi corazón y mi alma estaban dedicados a él, que en mis ojos y en mi corazón no había nadie más que él, y en ese justo momento me di cuenta de que ya no era así, había alguien más en mi corazón en ese momento, estaba Shinta, así que supe que si tomaba los votos en ese momento no sería sincera conmigo misma ni con nuestro señor y deje el convento.

- ¿Y Shinta?

- Shinta se presento en casa de mis padres al día siguiente y me propuso matrimonio – dijo muy sonrojada esta vez.

- Así tan rápido – dijo sorprendida Meimi.

- Si, y así tan rápido dije que si.

- ¡Que romántico! – Meimi se sintió de pronto como una chiquilla de 15 años, había escuchado tantas historias tortuosas durante los últimos dos años que algo así le entibio el corazón.

- Si, lo se – dijo sintiéndose como una quinceañera también – nos casamos solo un mes después y a un mes de casada me embarace, y te lo juro amiga no puedo ser más feliz.

- No lo puedo creer – Meimi casi quería llorar.

- En realidad a veces yo tampoco, sigo yendo a la capilla tan a menudo como puedo, ayudo en el coro, en el dispensario y otras cosas, después de todo, convertirme en religiosa no era la única manera de amar a Dios, creo que – dijo y abrazó su estomago y miró con dulzura a su hija que jugaba a sus pies – que el ser madre y amar a mi familia también significa un servicio a Dios.

Meimi se sentía tan completamente enternecida por la suerte de su amiga que sin notarlo las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos, durante los últimos dos años casi había olvidado que aun había familias que vivían vidas tranquilas y felices, haba estado en medio de tantos chicos destruidos por la droga, había tenido que servir de señuelo a traficantes que se sentían atraídos por su belleza, había pisado tanto tiempo en medio del lodo que olvidaba que el agua limpia aun existía.

- Oh Meimi – dijo su amiga y limpió con cariño las mejillas de su amiga, las dos chicas soltaron una ligera risa – pero estoy segura de que no ha venido a verme por esto verdad, es más tengo una idea de por que has venido.

- Si Seira. – dijo quitándole el pañuelo a su amiga de las manos.

- Por el imitador, que mal trabajo esta haciendo – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – nosotras éramos mucho más cuidadosas.

Meimi soltó una carcajada al recordar finalmente los viejos tiempos, se limpió bien el rostro y sorbió el té dulce, eso la calmó enseguida.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser Seira? – dijo esperando que le diera una idea útil, un montón de casos en el pasado hubieras sido más fáciles con su consejo.

- En realidad no Meimi – dijo hasta cierto punto apenada - pero es un ladrón muy diferente, esta usando tus misma técnicas, y el modo en que nosotras trabajamos, por un tiempo casi quise creer que empezaría a devolver las cosas pero nunca pasó, incluso estuve un par de días sentada horas en la capilla para ver si acudía alguien con quien relacionarlo pero no apareció nadie, lo único que he notado es que no esta copiando todos los robos.

- No, solo los más importantes - concordó su amiga.

- Si lo note – dijo al chica de ojos color lavanda y dejó la taza en la mesita de centro - coinciden las fechas, las horas y las piezas que roba son muy similares, además creo que también es una chica,

- ¿Por que? – pregunto con curiosidad, ni Daiki ni ella estaban aun de acuerdo con el genero del ladrón.

- Bueno las piezas no solo las roba por su valor si no más bien por la delicadeza de las mismas – dijo y le dedicó una mirada traviesa – además sería extraño que un chico imitara a una chica ¿No lo crees?

- Buen punto amiga, nunca se te escapa nada – dijo con una sonrisa su amiga.

- Además no es tan osada, lo que quiere decir que quizás no es una ladrona consumada, si así fuera, quizás hubiera copiado el hecho también de mandar notas a la policía, quizás si adquiere más experiencia lo empiece a hacer, pero supongo que como tú estas aquí ahora no lograra adquirirla.

- No permitiremos que eso pase – dijo con seguridad Meimi mientras dejaba también su taza vacía en la mesa.

- ¿Permitiremos? – dijo con una voz ilusionada.

- Claro, Asuka Jr. y yo – dijo sabiendo que su amiga ya sabía quien estaba con ella.

- ¿En serio él esta aquí también? – dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Si, creedme – la satisfacción que sentía Meimi no podía disimularla con nada - ante la primera noticia de que Saint Tail había vuelto a las andadas no vacilo un segundo en volver a Seika.

- Y supongo que tú te has de sentir más que halagada – dijo Seira con una sonrisa cómplice.

- No puedo ocultarme de ti verdad amiga – respondió con sinceridad, era la verdad, ella se había sentido más que halagada, cuando Asuka había acudido a cumplir la vieja promesa.

- No, - dijo la chica viendo la ilusión y un atisbo de un sentimiento muy especial en los ojos de su mejor amiga - como tampoco puedes ocultar el amor que destilan tus ojos al hablar de él.

Meimi se sonrojó, no lo iba a negar, la quinceañera que se habría escapado de la espinosa pregunta hacía 8 años ya no estaba allí, mirño a su amiga con sinceridad y cierta nostalgia.

- Que puedo decirte amiga, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

- Y el verdadero tampoco – dijo mordiéndose un labio.

Meimi solo sonrió con timidez, ¿timidez? ¿Hacía cuanto que pensó que había olvidado lo que era eso? Sacudió la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento y agregó con diversión y en voz baja.

- Y deberías de ver que bonito trasero tiene ahora, ese también es inolvidable.

Eso disipó el ambiente de seriedad que se cernía sobre ellas, y las obligó a sonreír divertidas.

- ¿Dónde te estas quedando? – preguntó Seira.

- En el hotel de el centro.

- Oh no eso si que no, tienes que venir a quedarte aquí, como es posible que estés en un hotel cuando yo tengo un cuarto de huéspedes que nunca se ha usado, por favor, Shinta no regresara quizás hasta el domingo y yo me siento tan sola aquí con mis niños.

- Seira…

- Además puedo ayudarte a investigar – la interrumpió antes que se negara – ya sabes lo que dicen dos cabezas son mejores que una.

- Está bien, amiga.

- Oh será como una pijamada enorme, me encargare de comprar tantas golosinas como pueda, no sabes los antojos tan locos que me han dado con el embarazo – dijo con una sonrisa divertida –en una ocasión levante a Shinta a media noche a conseguirme un algodón de azúcar con chispas de chocolate, gracias al cielo llego una carpa a la cuidad hace 6 meses, si no hubiera sido prácticamente imposible.

U foco rojo se encendió en el sexto sentido de Meimi ente ese último comentario. Una carpa que se detenía 6 meses en un solo lugar era algo demasiado extraño para su gusto, se suponía que esas compañías eran nómadas.

- ¿Una carpa dices?

- Si, ofrecen una función de animales amaestrados, payasos y magos – le explico su amiga – Meimi adora la función la hemos visto como 10 veces..

Meimi puso una expresión analítica por un momento, Seira la miro con curiosidad un momento, como un chispazo la idea le cayó a las dos el mismo tiempo.

- _Back to the basics _– dijo Meimi a su mejor amiga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- _Back to de basics _Asuka Jr. – dijo la chica entrando a la oficina donde Daiki estaba con Steve – tengo una sospechosa.

Daiki le prestó atención en seguida a Meimi cuando la escuchó decir aquello, ¿Cómo? Él no había encontrado nada, ¿Cómo se le había adelantado?

- ¿Quién? – pregunto con ansiedad.

- Dime Asuka Jr. – dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio y frente a él cruzando las piernas, vio a Steve carraspear un poco pero la mirada de Daiki seguía concentrada en su rostro y en sus ojos - Además de ladrona Saint Tail ¿Qué es?

- Una protectora – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No – dijo Meimi aunque el nombramiento de protectora le había gustado bastante – trata de nuevo, regresa a lo básico.

¿Lo básico? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Saint Tail era una ladrona que robaba para hacer justicia para las personas, una heroína si lo quería ver de ese modo. Meimi lo vio tratando de sacar conclusiones y después de un par de minutos en el que él no dijo nada se dio por vencida.

- No puedo creer que la seguiste todo un año y no puedes responderme una pregunta tan simple. – dijo con diversión en su voz, chasqueo la lengua un par de veces – Con razón nunca la atrapaste.

- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mí o me dirás tus conclusiones? – dijo mientras su temperamento poco a poco subía.

- Ella era un mago Asuka Jr., Saint Tail era un mago – dijo y le extendió un periódico atrasado en el escritorio – hace 6 meses una carpa llegó a la cuidad, da la casualidad que la misma semana que llegó, el noticiero local hizo un reportaje por el décimo aniversario de la aparición de la ladrona más popular de la cuidad – su diversión ante eso no paso inadvertida para Daiki – hicieron un recuento de los casos más importantes de Saint Tail, y así fue como nuestro ladrón se enteró de ella, seguir los demás casos fue simple, solo debías ir a la biblioteca publica y hacer un recorrido por la hemeroteca y eso fue justo lo que hizo Miho Tsukino. – Meimi puso un libro de biblioteca con el nombre de Miho Tsukino resaltado con marcador fluorescente varias veces – Miho Tsukino es una de las atracciones principales de la carpa que llegó a Seika, con nada menos que un espectáculo de magia y acrobacia, dos de las habilidades principales que poseía Saint Tail.

- Debemos ir y… – Daiki se levanto de su lugar.

- No Asuka Jr. no nos moveremos aun, eso solo la pondría sobre aviso – lo interrumpió – Asuka una regla en este tipo de profesión es que unos se protegen a otros, sobre todo en organizaciones como esa, mi papá trabajó un tiempo en una en su juventud, se de lo que te hablo, si ellos saben algo no nos dirán nada, es más, es muy probable que toda la gente de ese lugar este inmiscuida en ello.

- ¿Y entonces que haremos?

- Ya te lo dije Asuka Jr. Tenemos que armar una trampa – su mirada se volvió afilada – una trampa tan buena que ni la propia Saint Tail podría escapar.

- ¿Pero cual?

- Caray Asuka Jr. soy buena, pero no esperes que lo resuelva todo yo sola – dijo levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa divertida y avanzó a la puerta cuando salía se volteo a verlo – a propósito Seira nos invita a cenar esta noche.

Diciendo esto salio de la oficina dejando a Asuka con su asistente completamente asombrados, había hallado con tanta facilidad a un sospechoso que quedaron pasmados. De pronto la chica asomó medio cuerpo, por la puerta.

- Un último favor Asuka Jr. – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si – respondió.

- ¿Te pondrías unos jeans esta noche? le he dicho a Seira que tienes un trasero inolvidable, - le guiño un ojo – espero que no me dejes quedar en mal.

Una ligera risa se oyó en el corredor acompañada del eco de unos tacones altos, Daiki no había alcanzado a responder nada. El primero en salir del trance fue su asistente.

- Wow… y dicen que las bonitas no son inteligentes, ella es muy buena.

- Lo se – respondió.

- Además – dijo divertido el chico –creo que a ella realmente le gusta su trasero.

- Oh cállate Steve.

El chico salio de la oficina por precaución también con una risa burlona y Asuka Jr. se quedo allí en su lugar ente enojado y satisfecho, tenían un sospechoso, tenía mucha seguridad que ella no se equivocaba, además la idea de que a ella le gustara cualquier lugar de él mismo, le hacía sentir extrañamente contento. Exhalo un suspiro

- Pero ¿Por qué tenía que escoger mi trasero?

_Fin capitulo 1_

_11 de Junio de 2007_

_1:30 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Divertida o no?? jjaja me mata lo de su tracero... en todos los sentidos posibles.

Bueno son mas me despido

Shian shen Mimi chan


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Detectives**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_**Con la colaboración de Ryu glass**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 2_**

Daniel se había negado en parte a aceptar las conclusiones de Meimi, seguía aferrado a la idea de que la pista estaba en los antiguos archivos el caso. A Meimi aquello le había ofendió en sobre manera, que sabía él, ella también era una buena investigadora solo faltaba que le dijera que era una novata.

Daiki se la paso investigando más sobre el caso de la supuesta impostora St. Tail, y en los archivos de hace 8 años hasta la actualidad, y se esta desesperando ya que no encuentra un punto fijo, era imposible que Meimi se le hubiera adelantado, estaba concentrado haciendo cálculos en su computadora y el mapa de la ciudad con los puntos donde fueron asaltados por Saint Tail.

- Será lo más complicado pero no importa, detendré a esa ladrona – se queda marcando en su computadora los sitios.

Meimi lo vio y soltó un suspiro, había visto al joven asistente de Asuka a su lado y tuvo una idea maquiavélica.

- Oye Steve

- Eh, si – dijo el chico aun apabullado por la presencia de la joven detective – Dígame detective Haneoka.

- No te sientes un poco claustrofóbico aquí, no te gustaría salir a dar un paseo.

- Por supuesto detective Haneoka.

Ambos salieron de la oficina sin que ni siquiera lo notara Daiki, y empezaron a vagar por las calles, después de caminar un poco, llegaron frente a un bar que estaba abriendo apenas a esa hora de la tarde.

- Detective Haneoka, le invito una bebida – como caballero a la chica.

- Muy bien pero no intentes nada en mi, yo no estoy disponible – le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

Steve no le respondió nada si no que se apresuro a abridle la puerta del bar para que ambos pudieran entrar.

El ritmo del lugar era muy lento todavía, solo eran las de la tarde, se sentaron en una de las mesas y pidieron un par de bebidas. Se puso muy nervioso Steve con la belleza exótica de Meimi. Ella noto la reacción del chico y se desabrocho un de botones de su blusa y cruzando sus piernas, puso más nervioso al chico.

- ¿Y como conociste a Daiki? – dijo jugando con la solapa de su blusa blanca.

- Bueno fue en un caso al que fue asignado en Washington – dijo tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de la insistente y sensual mirada de la pelirroja – yo estaba como asistente en el caso, cuando logramos atrapar al asesino al que perseguíamos, mi vida estuvo en peligro y el detective Asuka me protegió, si no fuera por el no estaría aquí en este momento.

- Celebro por que estés aquí en este momento – dijo y le gruido un ojo.

Meimi se reprendió internamente por lo que estaba haciendo pero no era tan malo, ¿cierto?, no pensaba en enamorar al joven asistente de su querido detective, pero en todo el tiempo que había estado a su lado apenas y había conseguido un poco de su atención y había descubierto que realmente quería un poco de su atención sobre ella, pero Daiki seguía siendo el mismo, absolutamente obsesionado por St. Tail sin prestar la más mínima atención en el mundo exterior.

¿Cual es la mejor manera de despertar la atención de una persona sobre una mujer? Si, el antiguo y seguro método de los celos.

- Entonces podría decirse que han pasado muchas aventuras juntos – dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza con una mirada que decir "_Oh sabio, apuesto y valiente Steve_" – debió ser muy emocionante.

- Bueno… este yo – se queda atontado por tanta belleza – pues si, se podría decir.

- Sabes me gusta los hombres valientes, inteligentes y apuestos – dijo deslizando su mano por el dorso de su brazo.

El mesero llego trayendo las bebidas que había encargado, la platica siguió su curso sin proponérselo empezaron a hablar de el joven detective que aun seguía investigando en su oficina.

- Apuesto que la novia de Daiki debe odiarlo, es decir dejarla solo para perseguir a una vieja obsesión.

- Jaja jaja – rió realmente divertido Steve – el jefe con novia si como no.

- ¿No dejó a nadie esperando en América? – dijo sin revelar demasiado interés.

- ¡Que va! usted de verdad cree que un hombre como el jefe podría tener una novia, la mitad del tiempo esta metido en medio de archivos criminales y el demás tiempo lo dedica a perseguir los criminales de los archivos y lo que sobra supongo que para comer o dormir.

- Es una lastima, Daiki es realmente un chico muy lindo.

- Del cual le gusta mucho el trasero – dijo divertido y la chica lo siguió en una escandalosa risa – pero le apuesto que habemos quienes lo tenemos más lindo y estamos más dispuestos a compartirlo.

"Caíste" pensó solo para si Meimi y se mordió un labio festejando su victoria, aprender a seducir se había convertido en una arma que ella había aprendió a manipular con facilidad, los recuerdos de los corruptos hombres que había tenido que seducir antes quisieron colarse por su memoria pero no lo permitió, si no que miro a Steve y siguió con la charada.

- Eres muy generoso Steve, pero insisto, por el momento no estoy interesada – dijo y termino su trago, y llamo con la mano al camarero – pero te prometo que si cambio de idea tú serás el primero en saberlo.

- Bueno… gracias por el cumplido detective Haneoka – dijo algo sonrojado.

- Ahora hay mucho trabajo que hacer así que debemos regresar a la oficina, gracias por la copa.

El joven asistente pago la copa y acompaño a la detective a la oficina de nuevo.

Las risas escandalosas de Meimi y Steve fue lo primero que Daiki escucho desde su oficina, en todo el tiempo que había pasado investigado más razón le daba a la teoría de Meimi, la tal Miho Tsukino, las piezas encajaban en su lugar cuando lo veía desde esa perspectiva, y estaba irritado por eso, todos los años en el pasado que Meimi le había dicho que atrapar a Saint Tail no sería tan complicado como parecía le parecían caer encima como un yunque de 10 toneladas, y que llegara riendo con su asistente no le gustaba.

- Eres tan gracioso y tan divertido Steve.

"Ok, eso me ha gustado menos" una bilis amarga subió por su garganta, proveniente solo su sistema digestivo, sabía de donde.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estaban? – dijo molesto sin poder evitar que la monstruo verde de lo celos se sentara sobre su cabeza.

- Solo estaba mostrándole la cuidad a tu asistente – dijo con un toque de indiferencia – es injusto que tengas un chico tan lindo confinado a una oficina triste como esta, y dado que tu no parecías querer salir con nosotros…

- ¿No es que me lo hayas preguntado? – dijo queriendo imitar su tono, sin lograrlo.

- No es como si pudiera traer a toda una banda de música con tambores y bombos para preguntártelo, aun así no lograría ni un poco de tu atención mientras sigas sin creer en mi teoría.

- Es demasiado sencillo para que lo lograras así como así.

- No fue sencillo, solo rápido – dijo y se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina colgando sus piernas de un de los brazos del asiento – así que mientras te torturas con los archivos, nosotros salimos a divertirnos – dijo y le guiño un ojo al asistente – quizá la próxima vez podamos ir a algún sitio un poco más privado.

Daiki casi le gruño a su asistente y el chico supo que el interés de su jefe por la joven detective era mucho más intenso del que quería aparentar, eso si que era una buena arma para molestarlo, dicho sea de paso era su deporte favorito.

- Claro que si detective Haneoka, será todo un placer – dijo con su tono de voz más seductor.

Diciendo esto ultimo el chico abandono la habitación, dejando a los dos detectives solos, Meimi miraba la tonalidad roja de las mejillas de Daiki, oh si ella conocía esa tonalidad desde que habían sido adolescentes, él estaba enojado.

- ¿Que quisiste decir con privado? – preguntó con severidad.

- Privado… - dijo como si no tuviera nada de aclarar con un tono fácil y doblo sus piernas con coquetería – ¿Por qué lo preguntas…? ¿Qué…acaso estas celoso?

Daiki no supo que responder, una parte de su cabeza estaba diciendo "Si, estoy celoso, completamente celoso" y la otra decía "¿Que acaso te volviste loco?"

- Pero mira nada más la hora – dijo la chica y se puso de pie en el piso – falta una hora para la cena y no quiero que hagamos esperar a Seira, pasa por mi habitación cuando estés listo.

La chica salió por la puerta sin decir más, luego de un minuto regresó y se asomó de nuevo con una luminosa sonrisa.

- Y no olvides los jeans Asuka Jr.

Daiki se quedó en su lugar luchando con el deseo de alcanzarla no sabía si para gritarle o para poder besarla escuchando los tacones altos de Meimi junto con una divertida risa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi y Daiki se estaban quedando en el mismo hotel mientras se encontraban en Seika. Meimi se había sentido un poco sorprendida al enterarse de que al igual que ella la familia Asuka había emigrado de Seika después de la secundaria. Claro, por motivos muy diferentes.

El caso de Saint Tail la obsesión favorita del joven detective con el tiempo se había vuelto demasiado complicado, estaba solo a muy poco de lograr atraparla, además de que después de la secundaria Seira también iría a un viaje a los países pobres de América como parte de su labor como religiosa y como ella era el guía de los casos no hubo más opción que dejar que Saint Tail se retirara del negocio.

También había resultado que el padre de Meimi había recibido una invitación muy importante para integrarse a toda una comunidad teatral en Kyoto y por ello se había trasladado la familia entera, su familia había prosperado en gran medida con ese traslado y gracias a ello había podido asistir después de los años a la universidad de Kyoto, donde el destino le había dirigido a una sola elección posible. Criminología.

Y había sorprendido a todos sus profesores con su natural instinto, sus deducciones inteligentes y acertadas, la había hecho transcurrir su estadía de tres años en la universidad como una de las mejores estudiantes y eso la había llevado con velocidad a relacionarse con la fuerza de policía, donde algunos de sus profesores también trabajaban y subir el peldaño hasta detective en solo dos años.

Cuando se miró al espejo y este le devolvió la imagen que ella esperaba se sintió complacida y dejó que todos esos recuerdos que siempre se regocijaban en su cabeza se fueran de largo.

No había sido un asenso fácil, ni agradable, las cosas que había hecho algunas veces no la enorgullecían. Se preguntó si Daiki alguna vez tendría que haber hecho lo mismo, si también al joven prodigioso hijo de un importante detective como el Det. Asuka también lo habrían puesto en medio de pandillas de drogadictos callejeros, expuesto abiertamente al peligro como soplón, francamente lo dudaba.

Cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta regresó a su mundo, miró su reloj, eran las 7:45 PM solo les tomaría 10 min. llegar a casa de Seira en automóvil, Meimi admiró el hecho de que algunas costumbres jamás se borraran de su joven detective, se acomodó los aretes largos color escarlata y se calzó las zapatillas de tacón alto, se puso un roció de perfume y se miro por ultima vez, acomodó una hebra de cabello fuera de lugar en la alta coleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó solo por protocolo.

- Soy yo – dijo el joven detrás de la puerta.

- Ya salgo.

Meimi tomó su bolsa y miró la puerta con impaciencia, ridículas reglas de instituto pero divertidas, has esperar a tu cita tanto como te sea posible. Contó hasta diez y abrió la puerta.

- Eres exacto como un reloj Asuka Jr. siempre lo he dicho

Daiki no se vio con la posibilidad de responder, ella estaba despampanante, vestía un vestido color carmesí discreto que llegaba solo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y tenía un poco de vuelo en la falda mientras arriba el escote era cuadrado y alto, enmarcando de una muy buena forma su cintura y su busto, que no dejaba de asombrarlo en su generosidad que no poseían en la adolescencia, su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza en una estilizada coleta, pendientes largos, color rojo, zapatillas negras y altas, sin pizca de maquillaje, o más accesorios, no que lo necesitara, el color rojo le sentaba de una forma asombrosa, sus ojos color azul tenían un bordo color morado cuando se mezclaban con el color de su ropa, era un afecto asombroso.

Meimi podía sentir como Daiki la examinaba de pies a cabeza, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo también, se había puesto jeans como se lo había pedido toda la tarde, pero no azules si no negros, una chaqueta color marrón y una playera hecha justo a la medida color negro también, no es que Daiki tuviera un físico sorprendente, pero lo que tenía lo tenía muy bien puesto, sus hombros no eran muy anchos pero si lucían firmes y erguidos, por lo que mostraba la playera, su pecho y su estomago firmes, no trabajados pero si firmes, no era el tipo de modelo de libros de romance americanos, pero definitivamente muy a su manera era absolutamente apetitoso.

Fue solo cuando Meimi caminó a su lado, recargó una de sus manos en su brazo, lo que hizo que un escalofrió delicioso corriera por su columna que Daiki regresó a la realidad, casi poda adivinar lo que hacía y si, lo estaba haciendo.

- Lo sabía, nada mejor que unos buenos jeans para un trasero tan bonito.

- No lo hice para darte gusto, me gusta vestir así.

- Tienes la apariencia de un chico malo pero con buen gusto. – él no respondió nada, pero si sonrió casi con picardía y ella sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espina – vamos que la cena se enfriara y no me gustaría que Seira sufriera hambre ni un solo segundo.

El comentario le había sonado bastante extraño pero decidió ignorarlo cuando ella lo tomó de un brazo y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel con él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Quizá la segunda persona más sorprendida en el mundo de la actual situación de Seira fue justamente Daiki, cuando la vio en la entrada de la casa, enfundada en un hermoso, traje color marrón y blanco, con tremenda barriga de embarazada, apenas la había visto había ido a ella en un caluroso abrazo.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, repitiendo la historia de su nueva vida con avidez, con alegría y regocijo. Las risas espontáneas y alegres le venían tan bien a Daiki con sus ojos luminosos y a Meimi espantado sus pensamientos.

- Pues yo en realidad me alegro mucho, siempre me pareciste demasiado hermosa para un convento Seira – dijo Daiki y la chica de ojos lavanda se sonrojó hasta las orejas – sin ofenderte Seira, pero también es cierto que tenias esa habilidad de que uno deseaba contarte sus problemas cuando te veía.

- Muchas gracias Daiki. – dijo tímidamente la chica – pero me sorprende que me notaras siquiera, tus ojos no se posaban en mi muy a menudo que digamos.

- Los ojos del tonto no se posaban en nadie más que en su adorada Saint Tail, - dijo y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Seira – no era una fortuna eso.

- Creo que ya has bebido suficiente Meimi – dijo el chico a su lado recogiendo la copita de la bebida de sus manos.

- Aguafiestas – dijo recargándose en su hombro – no he bebido ni una copa más que tú.

Seira había servido varias botellas de sake al terminar la cena, para que al menos sus invitados las disfrutaran y ella pudiera disfrutar un poco del aroma de el liquido tibio, su esposo tenía la costumbre de tomar una copa saludable después de la cena y ella se había acostumbrado más que al sabor a el aroma de la bebida, le recordaba a su esposo mientras no estaba. Ahora encontraba otra interesante utilidad del dulce licor.

- Chicos yo creo que ha sido suficiente sake, por el momento es mejor hacer planes, díganme ¿Cómo van con el caso de la impostora?

- MAL – dijo la chica quejándose y recuperando su copa – él no quiere creerme aun que la chica de la carpa es la impostora.

- Por que fue demasiado fácil – dijo y le rebatió de nuevo la copa y se la bebió para evitar que ella lo hiciera, la chica puso un golpe aguado en su hombro y se recargó sobre él dejándose llevar por la gravedad, Daiki instintivamente se hundió en su cabello, olía a manzanilla – cielos, sigues oliendo igual que cuando éramos adolescentes Meimi.

- Lo mismo digo Asuka jr – dijo y aspiro profundamente en su cuello, había un ligero aroma a tabaco y perfume varonil en él.

- Mjj – Seira se aclaró la garganta, los chicos apenas se separaron en medio de una risa divertida, Seira casi quiso reír cuando habían tenido 15 años una escena como esa hubiera valido un millón de dólares - y entonces que es lo que han pensado… con respecto a la imitadora por supuesto.

- Bueno, yo creo – dijo Meimi y lleno de nuevo su copa poniéndola fuera del alcance del detective – que podríamos tenderle una trampa a la ladrona, pero una trampa inteligente, no como las que ponías cuando eras adolescente.

- ¿Que sabes tú de eso?

- Se que Saint Tail siempre lograba escapar por ejemplo. – él chico le gruñó y ella le sacó la lengua – si la imitadora esta buscando la manera de robar el ángel negro, creo que no será del todo complicado, cuando salí de la oficina…

- Cuando te fuiste a pasear con Steve – al interrumpió el detective.

- No – dijo alargando la respuesta – después de dejar al chico en la oficina, fui a la galería donde van a exponer la estatua, es un buen lugar para una trampa, la seguridad ha mejorado mucho con el paso de los años, antes con romper un vidrio podías entrar al edificio y la seguridad era un chiste, es el mismo lugar donde pusieron el cisne de cristal, era una broma salir y entrar de allí – Seira se alertó un poco por como pudiera entender Asuka aquello, pero parecía que no lo había captado. – si logramos que la impostora entre allí creedme ya no hay manera de que pueda salir.

- Yo tengo una idea – el chico casi saltó en su lugar asustándolas un poco – cuando Saint Tail desapareció yo estaba trabajando en un plan definitivo para capturarla, había descubierto un par de puntos débiles que con un poco de suerte tampoco a cuidado la impostora.

- ¿Cuáles? – dijo con verdadera curiosidad la pelirroja.

- Eso – dijo y acercó su boca s su oído derecho, el cosquilleo fue tan agradable – es un secreto entre ella y yo

- ¿De verdad? – dijo acercando su rostro al suyo, separados solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Dios, cuantos deseos, al ver sus labios llenos, brillantes con sabor a arroz dulce, sus ojos brillantes y nublados lavada y seductores, cuantos deseos de alcanzar esos labios, de reclamarlos como solo suyos, de poder atraparla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir a ningún lado, nunca más, esa chica que le había robado el corazón durante tantos años, que no importaban cuantas chicas hubiera besado a lo largo de ese tiempo, ella, seguía siendo solo ella, la que lo seguía obsesionando

Meimi no sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba pensando, o que es lo que él pensaba en ese momento, pero había tanto anhelo en sus ojos aceitunados, una casi hambre en su mirada que le hacía latir el corazón desenfrenado, que la sangre le caminara más rápido por las venas, siempre lo había querido, más que solo gustarle, más que solo atraerle, divertirse con él, lo había querido, él había sido lo único que realmente la había hecho sufrir tener que dejar Seika, él era lo único que se había negado a abandonar, sus sonrisas, sus miradas cargadas, su voz.

En el ultimo momento fue ella la que volvió a huir, era una locura, podía tener una aventura con él, deseaba una aventura con él, pero conservarlo, eso no, eso le era completamente imposible, ellos pertenecían a dos mundos distintos, y a pesar de todo, ella deseaba alguien que la amara, y Daiki… apenas la toleraba, podía gustarle, pero lo único que habría entre los dos además de tensión sexual sería conflictos, y ella deseba aventura, no problemas, deseaba felicidad, deseaba una vida como sus padres, llena de amor y ternura, y no podía verse de ese modo con él.

- Dudo mucho que cualquier buen plan salga ahora cuando estamos así de achispados Asuka Jr.

- Al contrario a mi se me habían empezado a ocurrir un par de cosas muy interesantes.

El doble sentido de la frase no paso desapercibida para ninguna de más personas en la mesa y soltaron una sonrisa divertida, cuando el mismo lo advirtió las siguió.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Seira cuando el reloj en la pared marco las 1:00 a.m. – creo que ya debemos dormir, ustedes están muy ocupados, y deben estar despiertos y alertas mañana, les prometo que les tendré un café negro delicioso cuando se despierten.

- Gracias Seira – dijo Meimi levantándose de la mesa y tambaleándose enseguida – ¡¡Epa!!

- Cuidado – dijo el chico a su lado rodeándola por la cintura.

- Hey Daiki por que n la llevas a la habitación del fondo – dijo señalando el cuarto – le ofrecí la habitación pero supongo que esta es la única manera de que logre lo haga, yo lo haría pero… - dijo acariciando su abultado estomago.

- Claro, no hay problema, vamos bella durmiente – dijo y pasó una mano por su cuello la chica se relajó junto a él – ya es hora de dormir

- Pero no tengo… - dio un largo bostezo – sueño.

El chico solo sonrió para si y pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda, para ponerlo en su trasero y subirla, era muy ligera, no debía pesar más de 50 kilos. Camino con ella a la habitación que le había señalado Seira, ella se abrazó a su cuello y su respiración le calentó el cuello, su cabello suave la acariciaba los brazos desnudos, y la figura pequeña se amoldaba a él con gusto, esto era tan irreal.

Llegó con la chica a la habitación, solo la luz de una farola en la calle entraba a la habitación por una ventana dándole una iluminación de claro oscuro, pero pudo ver la cama sencilla en medio de la habitación, y la depositó con toda delicadeza en ella, su vestido carmesí había tomado una tonalidad oscura y sus ojos azules lucían grises y lo miraban con tanta profundad, con tanta dulzura, no supo que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella y lo besó en los labios.

Por todos los santos, él sabía tan bien, una mezcla de tabaco, sal y hombre, tenía que ser la mejor cosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida, todo su cuerpo cobró vida en ese beso, subió su otra mano y lo acercó a ella con un abrazo, él no se resistió si no que también pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y las puso en la poca piel desnuda que dejaba ver el escote de la espalda, toda su piel se calentó con su toque, había deseado tanto esto, tanto que no sabía por que había esperado tanto para poder tenerlo.

Dios… ella era, era la cosa más exquisita que alguna vez hubiera probado, suave y calida en sus brazos, la mezcla entre la inocencia y la seducción lo habían puesto pronto al limite, el saber que finalmente estaba besando a esa chica que lo volvía loco desde hace años era más de lo que podía soportar, mientras más intenso se volvía aquel beso más deseaba de ella, deseaba poder poner sus manos más allá de la pequeña pieza en su espalda, poder tocar más de aquella piel calida y suave.

Ella rompió el beso suavemente y se dejó caer en la cama, él se quedó con los ojos cerrados esperando más, pero no llego nada, abrió los ojos para poder verla, Meimi estaba allí recostada, con todo su cabello regado en la cama desordenado, con los ojos cerrados, y estaba… oh si, estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración tenía un suave ronquido en su garganta, Daiki casi quiso reír sintiendo una presión leve dentro de los pantalones, dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y se llenó del aroma a manzanilla del shampoo de Meimi, simplemente no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida.

Pero antes de que pudiera lucha contra ello, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se quedó en medio del aroma a manzanilla y la calidez de su cuerpo profundamente dormido.

Una hora después una chica de ojos lavanda con mucho cuidado ayudo al joven a acomodarse en la cama, y les quitó los zapatos a ambos. No, definitivamente nada los despertaría esa noche, puso una frazada sobre ellos y los vio un minuto dormir juntos.

- Nunca es tarde – dijo solo para si al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga mientras se acomodaba más en el regazo del joven detective – no cuando se trata del verdadero amor.

Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y se dispuso a dormir también.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_Lunes 13 de Agosto de 2007_

_12:03 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota del colaborador: Espero que les guste la historia, ayude a Mimi en su historia para que sea más emocionante y que tenga un drama diferente a las demás historias que ella ha hecho, iba a sugerir algunos estilos comunes entre detectives (según él ñ-ñ) pero se negó por lo que la respeto y que siga la historia basada a sus ideas. Si tienen algún comentario díganlo a Mimi para que ella me lo diga jeje, nos veremos para la próxima.

Nota de autora: hola amigos pues aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia, ha sido quizá el capitulo más divertido de todos por hacerlo al lado de mi querido doctor que tenía las ideas más locas para la historia entre las que se incluía un lemon de Meimi y Steve a lo que dije "Oh no claro que no" por que sabía que todos ustedes lo iban a odiar, y están en toda la libertad de decírmelo y creadme yo se lo haré saber, por el momento me despido, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, nos vemos para la próxima.

Bueno sin más me despido,

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**DETECTIVES**

**Por mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 3**

Kami, ¿Qué olía tan bien…? Meimi se revolvió entre las sabanas y aspiró profundamente sin abrir los ojos, queriendo concentrarse solo en el perfume de la cama, era un perfume de hombre, quizá el esposo de Seira estaba durmiendo aparte para darle espacio con su estomago, pero si olía así… ella hubiera abandonado también la iglesia, el mundo entero por un aroma así, olía a tabaco, sal y hombre.

Tabaco… sal… y hombre…

No, ella sabía bien quien era la única persona en el mundo que debía poseer ese aroma y ciertamente no era el esposo de Seira, abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, el corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, ni en sus sueños más salvajes ella había tenido a Daiki Asuka Jr. Así.

Daiki estaba profusamente dormido en la cama, sólo llevaba la camiseta negra que envolvía los delgados músculos con casi magia, su cabello aceitunado caía desordenado alrededor de sus rasgos, y piel lucía fresca y lozana, como debía lucir siempre la piel al despertar y su expresión, era tan pacifica, tan condenadamente pacifica.

Habían dormido juntos, la verdad era que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, discutían sobre la historia de Seira, comentaron algo de Saint Tail pero no lograba recordar que había sido y después… se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió el inicio del taladro dentro de su cabeza, oh si, esa iba a ser una jaqueca fenomenal.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y la cabeza de una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos color malva se asomó.

- Buenos días – saludo en voz muy baja.

- Francamente no se como podría un buen día iniciar con este dolor de cabeza – respondió sin vacilar – pero buenos días a ti.

- Bueno amiga, yo y tu príncipe azul quisimos evitarlo, pero no lo nos lo permitiste demasiado – antes de dejarla decir nada más, se adelantó – vamos a la cocina, tengo un par de aspirinas y un café cargado que llevan tu nombre.

- Si – dijo levantándose de la cama, no sin antes poner sobre su compañero de sabanas una mirada hambrienta, se alisó el vestido rojo y una pequeña parte de su cabeza se entristeció de estar todavía vestida, al igual que él, que le costaba ser un poquito indecente al joven detective, rió por su pensamiento – me muero de hambre también.

- Que curioso Shinta dice cuando toma un poco de más, todo lo contrario.

- Cada metabolismo es distinto.

En medio de la charla salieron de la habitación dejando al joven detective durmiendo profundamente en la cama.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daiki despertó no mucho tiempo después cuando escuchó las voces y risas de personas fuera de la habitación, se hundió en la almohada para seguir de largo, ¿Hacía cuanto no tenía una noche de sueño que terminara hasta las 12 de la tarde? Ok, 12 de la tarde era pedir mucho.

Oh este aroma…

Podía bien ser el suavisante de Seira, pero lo dudaba de verdad, toda la almohada olía a manzanilla. En simples palabras, olía a Meimi.

Fue cuando todos los eventos de la noche se aparecieron a su mente, la seductora y casi atrevida Meimi en la mesa con él, las intensas miradas que le había puesto encima, las cosas que había dicho y por ultimo, cuando la había ido a llevar a la habitación, ese beso, ese beso que le había sabido a gloria. Sus labios increíblemente dulces, sabía muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Kami la había santificado por haberse quedado dormida, de verdad si ella lo hubiera animado a continuar un solo minuto más no sabía de lo que hubiera sido capaz y al mismo tiempo la había maldecido por lo mismo. Había sido cruel, tan increíblemente cruel, aunque debía reconocer, entre el dulce licor y el profundo aroma a flores de ella, él también se había dormido.

Y ahora ¿Cómo le iba a plantar cara? no había pasado nada salvo ese beso, pero… ese beso había significado mucho para él.

Se sentó en la cama meditando la intensidad de esa emoción. Él sabía que sentía algo por ella, siempre había sido así, durante todos los años en los que se habían conocido, le había gustado, más de lo que ninguna otra chica en todos esos años le había gustado, ninguna había despertado ese sentimiento de casi posesión en él, había querido enterrar a sus asistente 10 metros bajo tierra cuando habían estado riendo juntos y esa palabra de "privado", le había taladrado en la cabeza durante horas, Steve disfrutaba torturarlo pero Meimi… de ella no sabía que esperar nunca, piropos, coquetería y besos no entraba entre la lista de actitudes que Meimi Haneoka hubiera tenido nunca con él.

Pero esta ciertamente era una Haneoka completamente diferente a la de 8 años atrás.

Sin darle más espacio a sus cavilaciones, se levantó, alisó un poco la ropa que vestía y salio de la habitación. Cuando un golpe de aroma de arroz con curri le golpeó la cara casi quiso regresar corriendo y vaciar el estomago.

- Buenos días Asuka jr. – saludo cordialmente Seira tan adorable como su barriga de embarazada le atribuía

- Buenos días joven detective – dijo la causa de sus tormentos vestida con solo un par de jeans y una camiseta de tirantes metiéndose unos palillos en la boca, con una porción de arroz en la punta – ¿Quieres desayunar? esta delicioso – se dirigió a su amiga – no sabía que tenías tan buena mano amiga.

- Estas loca – dijo casi molesto al verla disfrutar tanto del desayuno – no lo retendría ni 5 segundos.

- Lo vez – le dijo de nuevo a su amiga sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho Daiki – todos los metabolismos son diferentes.

- Ya lo veo – dijo pacifica y luego puso atención en el joven delante de ellas – tengo aspirinas y café, como lo prometí.

- Solo café Seira gracias.

- Ya veo que si te gusta daré una patada a tus riñones al despertar joven detective – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Daiki casi quiso gruñir, lo último que quería es ver las palabras de su asistente saliendo de la boca de Meimi.

- Siéntate Daiki – lo llamo Seira mientras ponía una taza de café que olía a gloria frente a él – discutía con Meimi, lo de anoche, bueno al menos de lo que hablábamos antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

- Seira… - Meimi casi hizo un puchero, no se sentía orgullosa de su falta de memoria.

- Es que eres el colmo amiga – Seira le dirigió una mirada casi cómplice a Daiki - mira que solo recordar la mitad de la noche, que si hubieran descubierto algo anoche, ninguno de los dos lo recordaría.

Daiki sintió caer la decepción a su estomago junto con el sorbo de café, ella no recordaba nada, pero Seira le estaba dando la salida fácil, si solo él dijera lo mismo, no tendría que dar explicaciones a su colega por ese momento de debilidad.

- Por eso te tenemos a ti Seira – dijo tratando de sonar relajado – siempre tuviste una mente ágil para los detalles.

- Gracias Daiki – dijo con una amena sonrisa – lo más importante que recuerdo es que comentaste que habías descubierto un par de debilidades en Saint Tail.

- Y ¿Cómo cuales podrían ser esas? eh – dijo Meimi interesada.

- Eso… - dio un sorbo más a su café mientras las dos chicas lo miraban expectantes - creo que necesitaremos ayuda para llevar a cabo este plan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dos guardias estaban empotrados con seguridad en la puerta de aquel edificio, una cierta sensación de nostalgia cubrió a Daiki, todavía podía verse a si mismo de niño parado esperado que su padre saliera para llevarlo a casa, o la ocasión en que había ido a recibir el permiso del alcalde para el caso de Saint Tail, o llevando en una patrulla al traficante de joyas en compañía de su padre, su primer caso grande, aquel lugar había significado muchas veces satisfacción en su carrera como detective aun siendo un novato y tiernas memorias de su niñez, aspiró fuerte antes de atravesar la puerta.

- ¿Recuerdos Daiki? – dijo su colega a un lado con una expresión demasiado amable.

- Muchos Meimi – dijo sin poder detener su sonrisa que ella respondió con otra mirando sus ojos brillar dentro de los suyos.

- Vamos viejo, después cuentas anécdotas es hora de trabajar – dijo Steve sintiéndose un tanto incomodo en la intimidad del momento que se desarrollaba en los detectives, especialmente cuando uno de ellos realmente le gustaba.

Daiki casi le gruñó pero entró en la comisaría de policía de la ciudad de Seika, su asistente y el otro detective. Él sitio a pesar de los años casi no había cambiado en nada, lo que era más, la recepcionista seguía siendo la misma mujer solo con el cabello mucho más cano en comparación con la última vez que la había visto. Dicha mujer que la reconoció en cuanto lo vio.

- Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre muchacho – dijo en un tono cariñoso, el jovencito de niño se había quedado jugando en esa recepción o se había quedado dormido más de una vez en su regazo – me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo Dai kun.

- Cuanto gusto verla de nuevo Tachikawa sama – dijo Daiki acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Igualmente Dai kun, desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos no sabía nada de ti, mmm pero sabía que el escuchar la noticia de la misteriosa Saint Tail había regresado te traería sobre sus pasos, lo que me pareció raro es no verte aparecerte por aquí.

Daiki se sonrojó un poco, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Meimi, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella mujer con Daiki exactamente? ¡Espera! Estaba poniéndose celosa de una mujer que A) Podría ser la madre de Daiki y B) Lo habían mirado con una aire más maternal que de ningún otro tipo y C) ella no tenía ningún derecho de ponerse celosa.

- Quizá después Tachikawa sama – dijo dulcemente y luego puso una expresión más sería - ahora quisiera ver al jefe de policía.

- Mmmm eso también me lo suponía – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, como el gato que esta a punto de saltar sobre el canario - de hecho te ha estado esperando desde que nos enteramos que estabas por aquí, pasa, esta en su oficina.

- Gracias – dijo sin poner mucha atención en su mirada concentrado ya en lo que le explicaría al jefe de policía.

Daiki presentó sus credenciales y firmo en el libro de entrada, su asistente lo siguió y despues de él Meimi, cuando la mujer mayor vio su nombre en la libreta sus ojos brillaron de forma especial.

- Meimi… la misma Meimi que iba con Dai kun en el colegio.

- Si la misma – dijo con una sonrisa.

- El destino existe – dijo con una suave sonrisa se acerco a ella con cuidado y le dijo muy en lo bajo – no lo dejes irse de Seika de nuevo.

Meimi no respondió nada, en realidad por que no sabía como hacerlo, solo atino a darle una sonrisa similar a la que le ofrecía y siguió a Daiki y Steve al interior de la comisaría. El efecto en el interior del edificio no fue diferente, los más jóvenes se sentían atraídos por la novedad pero los veteranos vieron pasar al joven detective parándolo para un apretón de manos o un ligero golpecito en un hombro, un par de palabras de felicitación, se quedaron de pie allí un momento para recibir y luego siguieron su camino

- Vaya si eres famoso aquí jefe – dijo Steve.

- Somos de aquí- dijo aludiendo a Meimi a su lado – recuérdalo.

- Y… - se moría de curiosidad sobre la mujer de la recepción, no tuvo que formular más para que él lo entendiera, le sonrió y ella casi sintió las mejillas calientes, Kami, él era peligroso sonriendo.

- Digamos que tú acudes a Seira, yo a la señora Tachikawa – dijo saludando con una mano a un policía mayor que estaba a un par de metros – pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez aquí Meimi, conocí a mucha gente, mi madre… - la voz se le cortó pero pronto se recuperó - mi madre murió cuando yo era solo un niño pequeño, cuando papá no tenía con quien dejarme me traía con él, la señora Tachikawa fungió como mi nana más de ocasiones de lo que puedo recordar, y es la mujer con la mente más ágil que puedes imaginar, la mayoría de las cosas en mi adolescencia en investigación criminal más que de mi padre lo aprendí de ella.

Si Daiki le hubiera dicho en ese momento que podía sacar un conejo azul de un sombrero de paja no la hubiera sorprendido tanto, siempre había pensado que Daiki había aprendido de su padre, lo había dado por hecho, esta era una parte de él que ella no había logrado descubrir nunca, Daiki siempre había parecido tan independiente, tan seguro de si mismo, hasta ese momento el impacto de que había crecido sin una madre no la había alcanzado… un sentimiento extraño se anidó dentro de su pecho, y lo único que pudo concluir de esa emoción era que antes que nada tenía que hacer llegar un enorme ramo de rosas para esa recepcionista.

Se alejó de esos pensamientos en el momento en que llegaron a las puertas del jefe de policía, Daiki tocó a la puerta y una voz femenina les dio permiso de entrar. Daiki abrió la puerta dándole el paso primero a Meimi que se quedó de pie delante de la puerta.

- Esto si no lo puedo creer – dijo sorprendida en realidad – de verdad que no lo puedo creer.

- Pues creedlo – respondió la persona delante de ella.

Daiki entró a la oficina y cuando iba a saludar al jefe lo reconoció enseguida, a pesar de que había crecido aun un par de pulgadas, y su cuerpo había adquirido aun mayor proporción sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, realmente extraños para una chica japonesa no pasaban desapercibidos en ningún lado.

- ¿Lina? – dijo sorprendido Daiki al verla allí sentada en el escritorio donde debía estar el jefe de policía – Lina Takamiya.

- La misma que viste y calza.

Los años no habían pasado de en balde en la joven tampoco, aquella apariencia de modelo de pasarelas no habían hecho cosa que acentuarse con los años: delgada, atlética, y tan alta como Daiki, su cabello habían crecido para quedar flotando en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules cubiertos por unas discretas gafas de lectura, vestida con un traje sastre parecido al de Meimi, negro, sobrio pero elegante y femenino. Sin ningún tipo de duda los años habían hecho a Lina Takamiya una mujer muy atractiva.

- Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaras a Seika Asuka Jr. – dijo con suficiencia, se levantó de su lugar y los saludó con una sonrisa – cuando mi tío me dijo que lo había llamado para buscar los archivos de Saint Tail sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por aquí, lo que no me esperaba era a ti – dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Meimi – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por la impostora de Saint Tail ¿Por qué más? – respondió llanamente.

- Nadie mejor que tú ¡eh! – dijo con una mirada afilada que hubiera podido cortar en dos el espacio que habían entre ellas dos.

Meimi quiso no haber dicho nada de eso, era cierto, Lina siempre había sabido que ella era Saint Tail, nunca había tenido las pruebas pero siempre lo había sabido.

Afortunadamente quien rompió la tensión del momento fue el joven asistente a su espalda que carraspeó para que recordara alguno de los dos que él estaba presente en la misma habitación que ellos, Meimi se apresuró a pasarlo al frente y presentarlo.

- Steve Burns – lo hizo pasar delante de ella – ella es Lina Takamiya.

- Mucho gusto – dijo sosteniendo su mano y poniendo un beso en la palma – yo soy el detective Steve Burns, vengo desde Estados Unidos para apoyar al detective Asuka en la investigación – Daiki miró extrañado a su asistente y estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pero una mirada de Meimi se lo evitó.

Y es que Meimi haba notado el clic instantáneo entre ellos dos, era como si dos mitades de una persona se hubieran hallado al atravesar el mundo, el tan parecido con su cabello rubio, su piel clara y sus ojos celestes parecía justo la otra mitad de Lina, además la mirada que le habían echado apenas habían sostenido su mano fue casi incendiaria, wow con razón el chico era un casanova, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, no lo discutiría.

- Bienvenido – dijo la chica sin apartar la mano – me alegra que tengamos el apoyo del extranjero en este caso, su ayuda es muy bien recibida Detective Burns.

- Solo llamadme Steve, por favor.

- Gracias – dijo con un tono de voz más íntimo – Steve.

Meimi y Daiki se miraron a los ojos, sorpresa, división e incredulidad brillaba en sus ojos, ¿Ellos se estaban coqueteando? Los miraron de nuevo, Steve había sacado el pecho, Lina se estaba acomodado un mechón de cabello con su mano recién recuperada, ¡Si!, ¡ellos realmente se estaban coqueteando!

- Bueno – dijo Lina recobrando sus papeles – supongo que han venido por que necesitan del apoyo de la policía.

- Si – se adelanto Steve a responder, pero no supo como continuar y se puso rojo, él, rojo, por dios.

- Si – intervino Daiki sacándolo del apuro – desde el día de ayer estamos siguiendo la pista de la que podría llegar a ser la imitadora de Saint Tail.

- Desde donde yo lo veo, nunca supimos quien era la autentica – dijo mirando inquisitiva a Meimi – aun podría ser la misma y no lo sabríamos.

- No lo creo – respondió sin fijarse demasiado en esa mirada entre las dos mujeres – el modo de operación de esta ladrona no es el mismo, y por lo que ha estado robando tiene las pautas de un criminal imitador.

- Ya veo, me alegra – regresó a su asiento y les ofreció a los tres lo mismo – en realidad que la autentica Saint Tail no haya regresado a las andadas.

Daiki quiso agregar que a él en realidad le decepcionaba un poco, una parte de él quería verla de nuevo, cumplir con la antigua promesa, pero no lo hizo.

- De todos modos, por lo que hemos estado investigando creemos que hemos encontrado el blanco del siguiente atraco de la impostora y necesitaremos de la ayuda de la policía para poder tenderle una trampa.

- Escucho – dijo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando las piernas, sintió la mirada hambrienta de Steve pero no dejo que eso la distrajera.

- Tenemos a una sospechosa – dijo Meimi introduciéndose en la platica – se llama Miho Tsukino, es una artista en la pequeña carpa que se instaló en las afueras de la cuidad.

- Claro – intervino de nuevo Lina – en realidad se me hacía ya muy extraño que esa compañía no se moviera de su lugar, extendieron su permiso por más de 6 meses.

- Lo mismo pensé yo – le respondió la pelirroja – Miho Tsukino ha estado investigando los robos de Saint Tail desde hace meses, es la única persona en toda Seika que lo ha hecho, sus registros están en la hemeroteca de la cuidad.

- ¿Ha sido tan descuidada? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si – dijo casi satisfecha, después de todo ella no lo había sido – y por el patrón que ha estado siguiendo hemos deducido que el próximo robo será el día de mañana, intentara robar el ángel negro del museo de la cuidad.

- El mismo donde estaba el ave de acero ¿Cierto?

- Si.

- Lo sabía – dijo levantándose molesta de nuevo de su lugar – desde que empezamos a investigar insistí en que se buscara un patrón, pero no se me ocurrió este hasta ahora, no me habían percatado de esto, pero sabía que habían un patrón

- Y tenemos un plan – intervino de nuevo Daiki – durante los años he reflexionado sobre los errores que cometí en el caso de Saint Tail, los huecos que siempre dejaba y los he cubierto todos, esta vez no se podrá escapar.

- Desde ayer has estado hablando sobre los puntos débiles de Saint Tail pero no me has aclarado nada detective – le dijo Meimi con suma curiosidad, había picado su curiosidad al decir que había descubierto los puntos bajos de su guardia, ella había sido muy buena, no podía encontrar ninguno – ahora que ya estamos aquí me gustaría que aclaras eso.

- Bueno – dijo el joven detective y un ligero rubor subió aun más en sus mejillas – quizá no sean tanto los puntos débiles de ella como los míos, debo reconocer que siempre le puse las cosas fáciles, ella… todos sabemos lo que ella hacía, así que de alguna manera nunca la considere una criminal del todo.

- Pero era una ladrona – intervino Lina.

- Lo se pero no era un tipo de ladrona común y corriente, yo nunca… yo nunca fui capaz de lastimarla, no podía hacer eso, y mi suavidad con ella siempre la ayudo a escapar, de alguna manera fui su cómplice.

- Estas declarando asociación delictuosa Daiki – intervino Lina parándose de su lugar, demasiada adrenalina la recorría, para estar sentada.

- ¿Serás tu quien lo encierre? – lo defendió Meimi sin querer, se puso delante de ella y la enfrento con una mirada intensa, lo que había dicho le había llegado al corazón, ella sabía muy bien que eso era cierto.

- Para lograr probar una asociación delictuosa Lina – se sustentó Daiki, no sin dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción por que Meimi lo hubiera defendido así – tendrías que hallar evidencia incluso ella pudo haber salido bien librada de la acusación de robo, nunca conservo nada que la uniera a los atracos.

- Siempre podría encontraba ¿No lo crees?

El ambiente se volvió aun más pesado en la habitación, una lucha de creencia se extendió sobre ellos, como humo de cigarrillo, mientras Lina siempre había creído a Saint Tail como una amenaza a la sociedad, estaba allí con dos personas que simplemente siempre habrían de defenderla.

De nuevo quien volvió a romper la tensión fue Steve que carraspeó de nuevo y disimuladamente puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lina, que lo volteó a ver, casi por arte de magia su temperamento se apagó.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos en el caso actual, la original Saint Tail no es de nuestra competencia ahora, si no la imitadora – Lina tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón – si que detective Asuka cual es su plan.

- Primero debo saber si tenemos el apoyo de la policía.

- Lo tienes no tienes por que dudarlo – le respondió con ira Lina – es mi trabajo y lo cumpliré.

- En ese caso, necesitamos todo el apoyo de la policía disponible en la cuidad, cada agente que este en servicio para cubrir cada entrada, el edificio tiene alrededor de 50 puntos muertos donde se puede entrar o salir, necesito que entre, que cometa el robo pero que de ningún modo pueda salir y necesito de tus recursos también, de los lugares donde podías adquirir gas o las cosas que solías usar en ese entonces.

- Estas diciéndome que ya no te importa lastimarla – dijo sorprendida.

- No – dijo son decisión – ya no.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el momento en que subió al automóvil recargó su cabeza en el asiento cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar. Armar toda la maniobra les había llevado horas enteras, el plan era bueno, increíblemente bueno, habían cubierto todos los posibles escapes, ahora sabía cual era la especialidad de Daiki y por que se había hecho tan famoso, sus trampas eran excelentes. Casi podía decir que pasar por todas las humillaciones que le había hecho sentir Saint Tail lo había hecho escarmentar: la estatua tendría un localizador, si lograba sacarla de el museo los llevaría a su guarida, eso solo si lograba escapar lo que le parecía incluso a ella completamente imposible, habría un guardia escondido en casi cada recoveco del museo, Lina se encargaría de un sistema de bloqueo por humo, del correcto funcionamiento de la seguridad del museo que constaba de puertas de acero de cerradura automática, de censores de peso, calor y ruido, efectivas armas paralizantes y de goma, había además más policías en las calles aledañas cubriendo cualquier vía de escape, había más en las afueras de la cuidad por si planeaba sacarla de allí, habría un escuadrón más en la carpa donde la sospechosa trabajaba, había también una recompensa ya interpuesta a cualquiera que pudiera dar información si todo eso no funcionaba, cada salida de la ladrona había sido interceptada, aun si lograba robar la estatua, y no lo lograría, ese sería su ultimo atraco.

La ladrona estaría completamente acorralada a no ser que descubriera el plan de la policía, y se desasiera de la estatua sin ningún beneficio como lo habrían hecho la original Saint Tail, cosa que veían imposible cualquiera de los cuatro, estaba completamente acorralada, ni ella misma hubiera sabido que hacer en ese momento, si Daiki hubiera sido tan ágil en su caso, no habría ido más allá del segundo robo.

Lo que la hacía pensar que en realidad Daiki no había descubierto quien era ella era solo por que no había querido, tenía la mente para lograr una estrategia así, aun de joven, pero nunca la había utilizado. Esa había sido la única razón por la que ella siempre había logrado escapar, por que él se lo había permitido siempre.

Lo que la hacia sentir hasta cierto punto humillada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Daiki, la mitad de su atención puesta en el camino la demás en ella.

La voz preocupada de él la llevó de nuevo a tierra, se había alejado ya algunas cuadras de la estación de policía.

- Si – dijo tratando de parecer relajada – solo pensaba en lo de mañana, será un día muy importante, espero que todo resulte bien.

- Lo hará ya lo veras – dijo el joven detective con seguridad – he planeado esto durante años, buscando una segunda oportunidad, he cubierto cada error posible.

- Pero esperabas llevarlo a cabo con la original ¿Cierto?

Él no le respondió, ¿Qué es lo que Daiki estaría pensando? Era obvio que él había deseado que fuera la original Saint Tail cuando había regresado a Seika, quería cumplir la promesa casi tanto como ella lo había deseado también, pero ¿Usaría toda esa ferocidad en contra de ella? se sintió asustada de él una vez que lo analizó, era un plan que la haría desesperarse, que la acorralaría en un rincón y que la haría desear que la tierra se la tragara, todo menos tener que enfrentarlo a él, la impostora no se sentiría igual la historia entre los dos no existía, pero ella, ella habría deseado desaparecer antes de tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo.

- No lo se – dijo mirando sólo al frente, aun con solo la luz de los faros de la calle su perfil se delineo demasiado serio - en realidad sólo lo planee.

- No es cierto – le replicó, su orgullo herido hablo por ella – si hiciste un plan tan elaborado era obviamente por que pensabas usarlo.

- Y si así fuera – dijo apretando las manos sobre el volante, ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de juzgarlo por eso?

- Si así fuera, no mereces el caso – lo acusó – nunca te uniste a ella, todo lo que has dicho todos estos años ha sido mentira, nunca la consideraste como lo que era, solo sería un animal de caza para ti.

- Meimi… - su temperamento estaba subiendo sin poder controlarlo, ¡Que sabía ella! él habían logrado ese vinculo, lo sabía, ella habían sido muchas cosas excepto una animal de caza como la llamaba ella

- Esa es la verdad, todas las veces que dijiste que la admirabas, que la adorabas eran mentira – dijo herida, habían guardado en su corazón esas palabras dichas en el acuario como un tesoro en medio de sus memorias, la ultima ocasión que habían charlado había dicho aquello.

- Y si así fuera que – dijo fríamente, ella no se metería en ese asunto, no le correspondía – era solo una simple ladrona.

Si la hubiera abofeteado en ese momento hubiera sido menos doloroso, ella si que lo había querido, ella habría hecho lo que fuera por tenerlo al menos un momento a su lado, por nunca lastimarlo en las misiones, por protegerlo y darle la oportunidad de atraparla, y él ¿Qué quería? fama, reconocimiento…

- Detén el auto – le ordenó con una mano en el seguro de la puerta.

- No lo haré – le respondió con hostilidad nacida de la suya propia.

La chica llevó la mano a la llave y la sacó de un tirón, él sostuvo el volante con fuerza y el auto patinó en la acera, afortunadamente no había nadie más en el camino. Cuando se detuvo por completo, ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y le arrojó las llaves al regazo y salio del auto.

- Pero que… - Daiki la vio avanzar con sus zapatillas altas del automóvil alejándose de él en sentido contrario, solo un segundo le llevó la decisión de salir del auto tras ella – Meimi espera.

Ella no se detuvo, por el contrario apresuró su paso, la había insultado, lo que había dicho logro herirla. Durante años ella se había sentido culpable por cosas de las que no era, pero había aprendido con el tiempo a reconocer que ella no había hecho nunca nada malo, y todo el tiempo había pensado que él lo sabía también, eso lo habían puesto a él en un lugar especial en su corazón que nadie habían logrado alcanzar, relacionada solo con escoria, Daiki Asuka Jr. habían mantenido su reputación limpia y sana él era un ejemplo de las personas buenas en el mundo y ahora le escupía en la cara que todo había sido mentira.

- ¡Detente de una vez por todas! – la alcanzó y la jaló de un brazo – ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

- No te interesa – dijo soltándose – no quiero trabajar más contigo, no te reconozco Daiki, todos estos años pensé que eras una persona diferente, que había algo en ti que todos notaban y que por eso había salido adelante, pero no eres mas que la misma porquería que he tenido que enfrentar todos estos años, ¿Qué te dio ella? Ella te dio la fama que requerías para no tener que pasar por todos los pasos que cualquier detective tiene que pasar para llegar a tu lugar, ni el odioso trabajo de oficina, hacer llamadas todo el día y toda la noche, investigar paso a paso datos que te llevan una y otra vez a puntos muertos, tener que mezclarte con la clase de personas que… - estaba temblando, todos los años que ella había tenido que luchar para hacerse notar, ella se los había regalado a él.

- Fue mi trabajo lo que me llevo allí – dijo ofendido por lo que ella insinuaba, él habían trabajado duro para darse a notar.

- Fue ella la que te llevo allí – explotó su temperamento contra él – fue la fama de perseguirla, y solo eso perseguirla por que jamás lograste acercarte ni un poco a atraparla.

- Por que no lo quise – arremetió él.

- Por que no pudiste – lo insultó, no le importaba – por que eras un pobre mediocre en ese entonces, si ella hubiera seguido su carrera hubiera logrado solo hundirte en lugar de elevarte, deberías agradecerlo al menos un poco ¡Pero no! tú estabas dispuesto a lastimarla incluso.

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- Si lo harías, todo ese elaborado plan de acoso en contra de ella te delata – sentía los ojos pesados, no tenía lógica lo que hacía y lo sabía, tenía que irse ya – no quiero trabajar más en este caso, no me interesa.

Un taxi pasó delante de ellos en ese momento, ella lo paró con una mano y subió presurosa a él, Daiki se quedó helado en su lugar sin lograr entender lo que había pasado, mientras ella se alejaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- No lo lograra sin ti – dijo calmada la chica de ojos malva sentada en la cama un poco preocupada por la furia que exudaba por los poros su mejor amiga.

- No quiero ayudarlo Seira – dijo caminando, recogiendo su maleta del armario y poniéndola abierta en la cama junto a la joven de abultado estomago – él me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, jamás confió en mi.

La chica de cabello cobrizo iba y venia por toda la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas, metiendo todo sin orden en la maleta, en la mañana no la había desecho, Seira lo había hecho por ella, y ahora estaba sentada incomoda en la cama.

- Meimi… - quiso hablar.

- El Daiki que tú y yo conocimos hace años ya no esta allí Seira – no la dejo decir nada, no quería que lo defendiera, no lo merecía – o quizá si, quizá solo siempre fue un gran mentiroso y ninguna de las dos pudimos verlo, solo es un hipócrita, de haberlo sabido en ese entonces jamás habría tenido tantas consideraciones con él.

- Meimi…

La joven puso la última prenda en la maleta y la cerró, una vez cerrada se quedo allí de pie, lagrimas calidas cayeron por sus mejillas y mojaron la piel de la maleta, lo sabía, sabía que estaba actuando como un animal herido, pero así se sentía.

- Ambas sabemos que Daiki jamás habría usado esa trampa en tu contra – trato de consolarla, ella también habría actuado igual en su lugar, aquellos años habían significado mucho para ella también, una de las mejores épocas de su vida, habían visto tanta gente desgraciada ser feliz de nuevo por lo que ellas hacían. Daiki no podía ser tan ciego como para no notarlo

- En contra de Saint Tail – marco la línea de división entre Meimi la detective y Saint Tail.

- Esta bien – se corrigió – en contra de Saint Tail, Daiki es un hombre de honor

- ¿Honor? – casi quiso burlarse.

- Honor – recalco su amiga – ¿Qué otra cosa si no el honor lo hizo regresar aquí el día de hoy? ¿Qué si no el honor no le permitió lastimarte? no puedes culparlo por crear una estrategia como esa, siempre quiso atraparte, era su obsesión, hasta el más ciego podía ver que él estaba peligrosamente cerca de un síndrome de Estocolmo además – con dificultad Seira fue donde estaba ella y la tomó de las manos – es Daiki Asuka Jr. ambas sabemos cual es su mayor debilidad.

"Su orgullo" la mejor manera de molestar a Asuka Jr. siempre había sido picar su orgullo, ella lo sabía desde siempre.

- Esperas entonces que él reconociera delante de ti, que no podría haberlo hecho – dijo su amiga usando un tono conciliador, tratando de meterla en los zapatos del joven detective – había creado una perfecta trampa que nunca usaría, y esperabas que se sintiera satisfecho de eso, yo estoy completamente segura de que él nunca se hubiera atrevido.

- Él no es el mismo – dijo con amargura.

- Una persona puede madurar, pero su esencia no cambia Meimi – Seira suspiró – no puedes dejarlo solo Meimi, no quieres hacerlo, por un motivo estas aquí.

- Me enviaron aquí - respondió.

Meimi sabía que era mentira, el súbito deseo de su corazón al saber que vería de nuevo a Daiki Asuka Jr. era lo que en realidad la había empujado a ir a ese lugar, puede que una parte de ella también lo hubiera temido, que se hubiera negado, pero otra aun más fuerte, la misma que se había llenado de gozo al ver de nuevo sus ojos aceitunados era la que la había obligado a ir a ese lugar, esa era la verdad.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado amiga – dijo Seira pacificadoramente – has pasado por muchas cosas que te han endurecido, pero no has cambiado mucho, ¿no es así?

- Muchas cosas Seira – demasiadas de las que no quería hablar y esperaba que ella no preguntara – las mismas que me hacen querer pensar que el mundo no es tan malo como parece.

- Lo imagino, vamos – la jaló de una mano y la sentó con ella – es mejor que descanses, lo que quieras hacer hazlo hasta mañana con la cabeza fría, no ahora, esta bien.

Ella quería decir que no, que quería alejarse de él en ese instante, conocía lo suficiente a Daiki (o eso quería creer) como para saber que no se quedaría solo con los brazos cruzados, pero Seira no la dejaría, el movimiento forzado que hizo de empujar su maleta para que cayera ruidosamente al piso y que su ropa se desparramara en el suelo se lo demostró.

- Esta bien Seira – dijo con un suspiro.

- En ese caso – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches amiga.

- Buenas noches Seira.

Seira salio despacio de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Por eso se había enojado tanto, por eso se había ofendido hasta el limite, ella quería que Daiki no fuera como todos los criminales que había conocido, personas que la había usado solo a su beneficio, sin saber que todo lo que le pedían solo los hacía hundirse más, Daiki no debía ser así, él entre todas las personas que había conocido era el único que nunca había dejado esa marca en ella, aun Seira la había utilizado, pero esto había sido reciproco, ella había hecho lo mismo, sin malicia cierto, pero había sido así.

Pero él…

Como pudo se desvistió y en solo ropa intima se dejó caer en las sabanas blancas de la sencilla cama, lagrimas pesadas cayeron por sus ojos durante varios minutos.

No había deseado que él la usara por que en realidad, ella siempre lo había amado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daiki tenía los puños crispados y le dolía la cabeza después de leer aquel historial, si no lo estuviera leyendo no lo creería, no podía verla en medio de todas esas situaciones.

Cuando había llegado a su casa había estado buscando explicaciones al extraño comportamiento de su compañera, lo primero que hizo fue telefonear a un par de contactos que mantenía en Japón y pedir el historial laboral de Meimi Haneoka, paginas y paginas habían estado cayendo de su fax, había estado involucrada en muchas investigaciones, pero la usaban como un señuelo la mayor parte de las veces. Esa belleza casi exótica en medio de mujeres de pelo castaño y piel alabastro habían sido solo un mal para ella. Primero la había puesto en el engorroso trabajo de oficina durante un año completo. Daiki sabía de antemano que los investigadores de aburrían de ello con facilidad y al final desertaban, era una prueba inicial que solo los más pacientes y aptos pasaban, si no se descubría ninguna habilidad de los detectives en medio de ese lapso, estaban condenados a permanecer en ese departamento por siempre, pero había visto algo en Meimi, quizá su capacidad de sacar conclusiones, su habilidad para desenredar nudos de información, y su belleza por supuesto. Después de ese año, un año más había estado en comisiones especiales, más de 20 casos en un solo año como señuelo, había sido usada como lo que internamente se les llamaba "_dolls_" agentes hermosas que servían como amantes de criminales importantes, como distribuidoras, que eran usualmente las queridas de los que vendían drogas, o se incrustaban en los bajos mundos para detectar quien las vendía, lo que las obligaba a aparentar ser pordioseras, drogadictos, o prostitutas.

Debió ser excelente en eso dado la cantidad de casos en los que había estado en solo un año, con la belleza de cabellera cobriza y ojos azules no le extrañaba que así fuera, pero no dejaba de molestarle, era un trabajo muy peligroso, muchas morían si eran descubiertas en medio del trabajo.

Y ella tenía razón, él jamás había tenido que pasar por ello, las influencias de su padre, la popularidad que había ganado con el caso de Saint Tail lo habían mandado a las grandes ligas desde un principio, casos de terrorismo internacional, de fraudes millonarios, de asaltos a carteles, él mismo había asignado a agentes a las posiciones en las que habían puesto a Meimi.

De sobra sabía que esos agentes quedaban marcados por esas experiencias si no tenían cuidado de ellas, y Meimi no había sido la excepción. Se necesita fe, para trabajar con alguien más después de eso, y él… él había fallado la prueba.

No era verdad, nunca había visto a Saint Tail como una simple ladrona, pero reconocerlo delante de alguien más no le era sencillo, haber planeado una estrategia que sabía que nunca hubiera podido usar con la ladrona original no le hacía sentirse satisfecho, había invertido tiempo y paciencia en elaborarla.

Sentía por dentro la urgencia de ir a buscarla en ese mismo instante, de hablar con ella, de convencerla en el acto de seguir en el caso, de decirle que no había querido decir lo que había dicho, que ella tenía que permanecer en el caso, su carrera dependía de ese caso, en medio de la información que su contacto le había enviado, había salido a relucir que la resolución de ese caso le daba carta abierta para el caso Yoshida, incluso en Estados Unidos el caso de la familia Yoshida había alcanzado relevancia, ella merecía estar en ese caso, tenía que estar allí, no podía abandonarlo todo solo por una diferencia con él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Seira lo recibió con una amplia y casi irónica sonrisa, sin duda su corto tiempo de casada le había enseñado un par de cosas, una que usualmente un hombre honrado no puede dormir si ha hecho algo incorrecto.

- Te estaba esperando Asuka Jr. – dijo dándole permiso de entrar

- Siento mucho la hora Seira, pero es que… - le empezó a explicar.

- Shhh – puso un dedo en sus labios y le pidió silencio, sobre todo por la pequeña Meimi que estaba dormida, la otra Meimi, bueno, no lo sabía – lo se, Meimi me platico lo que había pasado, te tardaste mucho en llegar.

- Seira yo… - trato explicarle.

- No me digas nada a mi, yo no lo necesito – dijo sentándolo en la sala – iré por Meimi con un poco de suerte aun estará despierta – la joven mujer con abultado estomago se detuvo un momento antes de dejar la habitación – solo te daré un consejo Daiki, se lo más sincero posible, Meimi afortunadamente es el tipo de persona con la que puedes abrir tu corazón sin que eso signifique una debilidad, confía en ella y ella confiara en ti.

Sin agregar nada más salio de la habitación dejándolo solo, se levantó del sillón sin poder poner orden en sus sentimientos, tenía razón, si él quería que Meimi volviera a confiar en él debía confiar en ella, pero era tan difícil aprender a confiar.

Miró sobre la chimenea de la casa, las fotos de Seira, las de su boda, de su pequeña hija, de sus familias, algunas fotos con las religiosas del convento y con sorpresa vio entre ellas una foto de todos ellos juntos, Seira, Manato, Lina, Meimi y él. Sonrió al recordar la extraña camaradería que había entre ambos en ese entonces, una extraña relación que estaba basada en las peleas entre los dos.

¿Por qué había sido así?

Meimi entró en la sala después de que Seira le dijera que Daiki la esperaba, había estado dormitando solo un poco, la tristeza que sentía no la había dejado caer en un sueño profundo, así que cuando Seira la había despertado se puso un albornoz y decidió con la cabeza clara ir a enfrentarlo, desearle suerte en el caso, pedirle una disculpa por haberlo insultado, tomar sus cosas al día siguiente y marcharse de allí, odiaba tener que hacerlo, por que de verdad había estado disfrutando de trabajar con él y aquel caso significaba tanto para su carrera.

Cuando lo encontró él estaba mirando las fotos en la chimenea, venia vestido solo con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca remangada, lucia como si hubiera salido a prisa del hotel. ¿Habría pasado algo?

- Recuerdas esta época Meimi – dijo el joven tomando el porta retratos de la chimenea y yendo hacía ella, le mostró la foto, ella no la había visto aun por la expresión que puso.

- Si, la recuerdo – dijo en muchos sentidos que él no conocía.

- ¿Recuerdas por que nos llevábamos tan mal?

Meimi tomó la foto de sus manos, en realidad él nunca le había caído mal, lo único que quería era mantener la distancia con él, mientras mas alejado estuviera de la verdadera identidad de Saint Tail era menos probable que descubriera quien era esta, pero mientras más peleaban más se habían acercado entre si, ella se había enamorado de él desde ese entonces.

- No lo recuerdo – dijo como su mejor respuesta.

- Por que era un niño – dijo serenamente y se acercó a ella – por que la mitad del tiempo dejaba que mi orgullo pudiera más que mi razón y tú –dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo por debajo del tejido suave de la bata, sintió como se le crispaba el bello de los brazos – oh eras realmente buena para picar mi orgullo, me es casi imposible reconocer delante de ti cuando me equivoco aun después de tanto tiempo, y me equivoque, no quise decir en realidad nada de lo que dije.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – lo miro a los ojos, la sinceridad destilaba de sus ojos.

- Si – la miro profundamente – la verdad es que, cree toda esa estrategia sabiendo que jamás la usaría y mi orgullo me obligaba a no reconocerlo, jamás la hubiera lastimado, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra persona.

Kami, quería abrazarlo, quería darle las gracias por ser tan sincero, tan honrado, tan fiel, casi quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero aquello sería una completa tontería.

- Necesito que regreses al caso - suplicó - tú necesitas regresar al caso, se lo mucho que significa para ti.

- Tú no me necesitas Daiki – él no podía saber lo realmente mucho que significaba para ella, era su boleto de entrada al verdadero trabajo de detectives y no quería que lo supiera, lo comprometería. Quiso reír por como habían cambiado Daiki su estatus en su corazón del fango de nuevo al altar – eres completamente capaz de resolver esto sin mi ayuda.

- Te necesito allí Meimi – el agarré de su brazo la atrajo a él, el delicado aroma a manzanilla de su pelo, de su cuerpo lo atrapó – no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti para ayudarme en esto.

¿Como decirle que no? solo con verlo a los ojos podía ver que estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella, y ella también tenía su corazón en prenda con este caso.

Estaba a punto de responderle que si se quedaría cuando él la jaló contra si mismo y la encerró en sus brazos y puso un beso en sus labios.

Si había sabido maravillosa la noche anterior, esta vez lo era mucho más, el sabor que le regalaba la sorpresa y la sobriedad era inmejorable, el dulce sabor de sus labios rosas, fresco y limpio, la textura suave de su cabello color cobre y su persistente aroma a manzanilla, se coló no solo por sus sentidos si no hasta el fondo de su alma, Kami, él había estado loco por ella desde siempre, pero no se había dado cuenta de que también había estado enamorado de ella.

El sabía… oh cielos no había una forma de describir a lo que él sabía, a una mezcla de sal, tabaco y testosterona, rica, varonil y apetecible esencia masculina que corría por sus venas y la daba un sabor almizclado a su saliva, antes de saberse en movimiento había subido sus brazos a su cuello y lo había abrazado con fuerza, había ahondado tanto como le parecía posible aquel beso, kami, sabía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y lo había imaginado un millón de veces, deseó que no terminara nunca, que pudiera sentir el firme cuerpo de él pegado al suyo toda la noche, deseó poder besarlo hasta que saliera el sol.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más intenso, el tener cerca los cuerpos se volvió insuficiente, él corrió sus manos por toda su espalda, jaloneo el cinturón del albornoz y lo desató, la prenda se abrió para dejar sólo la ropa interior de la chica cubriéndola por enfrente, las delicadas curvas y la piel calida se derritieron contra él, Daiki coló sus manos por su espalda desnuda, era maravilloso, sentir el calor de su cuerpo casi desnudo contra él.

El golpe súbito del deseo casi la mareó, cuando él habían pasado sus manos por su espalda sintió como si la quemara, ella se aferró a él con las fuerza, deseó también tironear de su camisa y que le permitiera tocar su piel, debía oler a tabaco y sal como todo él, ¿Sabría igual? ¿Su cuerpo sería la misma ambrosia de su boca? Dejó la idea vagar en su cabeza mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y las hebras gruesas la acariciaban, gimió cuando él la abrazó con más fuerza y su pelvis quedó a la altura de la suya y sintió como el deseo lo afectaba a él también de manera visible.

Kami y como deseaba en ese justo momento en contra de todos las reglas sociales disfrutar de ese deseo.

Con reticencia fue Daiki quien rompió el beso, cuando la soltó y se alejo de ella dos pasos Meimi sentía que las piernas le fallarían, se sentía como si hubiera sido deshuesada y pudiera caer al piso si un a pluma chocaba con ella en ese momento ¡por que Daiki ya no la estaba abrazado! O peor aun ¡por que ya no la estaba besando!

- Meimi… – dijo debatiéndose entre su deseo de quedarse toda la noche besando esos labios rosas y el conocimiento de que si lo hacía no se conformaría solo con eso – ¿Te quedaras?

- Si – la realidad la golpeo y rápido se cerró el albornoz avergonzada– está bien me quedare.

- Bien – dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración, ¿Como se había acelerado tanto? ¿Y en tantos sentidos?– yo… yo quiero hablar contigo de esto cuando la misión termine, se que no podré hacerlo ahora, no podría manejar las dos cosas en mi cabeza en este momento, pero esto… - esto debe repetirse le grito su libido – esto no va a quedarse así, hablaremos de esto al final y debes quedarte aquí para eso, ¿Está bien?

- Está bien – dijo nerviosa.

- Bien ahora – dijo yendo a la puerta indeciso, los nervios lo mataban – será mejor que me vaya antes de que haga algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

Sin decir nada más salio de la casa de Seira dejando a Meimi en la sala de estar, quieta, sin terminar de creer lo que había pasado.

Daiki la había besado….

Daiki Asuka Jr. la había abrazado… tocado… acariciado… la habían seducido.

Y si se lo hubiera permitido Daiki Asuka Jr. Le habría hecho el amor, allí mismo, el animo habían estado tan caldeado él habían estado tan "anatómicamente" preparado como ella que no hubieran logrado llegar a su habitación.

- Ok – dijo y se agachó a tomar su cinturón apretándolo rápido a su cintura - mi cerebro esta oficialmente desconectado hasta mañana.

Se arregló él cabello que Daiki le había desordenado y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró allí sabiendo que no saldría hasta el día siguiente.

Después de que Meimi hubiera entrado a su habitación se oyó el "clic" más de una cerradura en la recamara principal, Seira se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, estaba funcionando, esta vez, si los dos no metían la pata al final finalmente permanecerían juntos, el mero pensamiento la llenaba de felicidad y con ese pensamiento apagó la luz y se hundió en un profundo sueño de campanas de iglesia y vestidos blancos.

Fin capitulo 3

14 de Septiembre de 2007

1: 14 AM

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: tenía que pasar, durante mucho tiempo me he recriminado nunca poder hacer un lemon de Kaitou Saint Tail, pues esta es mi oportunidad, esperen el siguiente capitulo y veremos que pasa en esta loca historia.

Bueno sin más me despido,

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Detectives_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 4_**

**Estaba** aun oscuro, cuando despertó, miró el reloj digital a su lado, 4:30 a.m. pero enseguida sintió el tiron en su vientre que la había despertado, lo odiaba, de verdad que detestaba que su vejiga estuviera reclamando su atención cada dos horas en promedio. Se levantó de la cama con un bostezo y buscó en sus pies las pantuflas suaves, a trompicones salió de su habitación y caminó a tientas por el pasillo que iba al servicio. Una vez que vació su vejiga salió del sanitario aun adormilada, fue con dirección de nuevo a su dormitorio, miró el pasillo vacío y vio al final la puerta que daba a la cocina abierta, dentro una pequeña y brillante luz roja. Camino despacio allí. Esa luz… si, era la luz de la cafetera electrónica, ¿Había dejado encendida la cafetera? Imposible, estaba segura de que la había apagado en el momento en que se había ido a la cama. Caminó a la cocina y entró, el ronroneo particular de la maquina, le avisó que sin duda estaba encendida, la apagó y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero cuando dio vuelta casi saltó del susto, su inquilina estaba sentada en el piso de la cocina con una taza de café en las manos.

- ¿Meimi?

- Si soy yo – dijo levantando la mirada solo la luz de un faro por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, su voz sonaba tan melancólica – disculpa si te asuste.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora amiga?

- No podía dormir.

Con esfuerzo Seira tomó una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina y se sentó con un largo suspiro, su mejor amiga estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

- Estoy enamorada de él – dijo sin más, una lagrima corrió tibia por su mejilla derecha y se evaporó en su cuello – mañana… no mejor dicho el día de hoy atraparemos a Miho Tsukino, después de eso Daiki regresara a Estados Unidos a alguno de sus importantes casos y yo volveré a Kyoto, al caso Yoshida y pondré a una madre e hija en la cárcel y después, me daré cuenta de que estoy enamorada y sola.

- Meimi…

- Sabes – dijo con una risa irónica – es gracioso, parece que nunca dejare de huir de Asuka Jr., anoche… anoche dijo que al terminar el caso hablaríamos de esto, pero no tiene ningún sentido, cada uno hemos seguido nuestro propio camino, no hay de que hablar, así que cuando Miho Tsukino este en la cárcel yo me marchare, es más ya prepare mi maleta.

Seira se sintió ansiosa, ¡Oh si! De los dos que tenía que ser Meimi quien metiera la pata hasta el fondo. Quiso decirle que eso estaba mal, que debía darle al menos una oportunidad para hablar, que no podía solo irse así como así, que debía darse una oportunidad de amarlo, pero no pudo antes de que pudiera empezar Meimi se levantó del piso, vació el resto del café en el fregadero y puso a aclarar la taza.

- Es hora de trabajar.

Meimi salió de la cocina, tomó un baño, se cambio y a las 5:00 a.m. estaba lista para partir, se despidió de Seira con un beso y se marchó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daiki entró directamente a la comisaría de policía después de saludar a la señora Tachikawa, la mujer estaba fascinada por un misterioso ramo de rosas rojas que habían aparecido en su escritorio esa mañana, pero el día sería demasiado largo para darle atenciones a ese detalle, fue directamente ala oficina del jefe.

Curioso fue ver al jefe de policía casi sentada en las piernas del joven de cabello rubio con una de esas sonrisas de las que se denominaban "sonrisas tontas"

- Buenos días – dijo sin prestarles mucha atención aunque la joven de cabello dorado se había parado enseguida sonrojada

- Pues parece que no para todos, _boss_ – dijo su asistente al ver las profundas ojeras del joven detective y su inmediata búsqueda de cafeína – ¿Hubo juerga anoche? Eso no es bueno, es como tener una orgía antes de un juego de soccer.

- Oh cállate quieres Steve, no estoy de humor – dijo con una expresión mal humorada redundante en su rostro y apurando un sorbo largo de café.

- Eso salta a la vista – dijo esta vez Lina.

- Me alegra que alguien se este divirtiendo mientras nosotros trabajamos – dijo aludiéndola por supuesto a ella, suficiente tenía con el sarcasmo de su asistente, no necesitaba la ayuda de Lina.

- Bueno, es cosa buena de tener detectives tan buenos, yo solo me hago cargo de lo administrativo – dijo subiéndose en su escritorio cruzando las piernas – evidentemente me da tiempo para divertirme.

- ¿Ha llegado ya Meimi? – pregunto Daiki mientras se servia la segunda taza.

- Ah, que si ha llegado – dijo con un tono molesto Lina – prácticamente se ha adueñado del lugar desde que esta aquí, ha llegado antes de que amaneciera, ha puesto a moverse a varios agentes pasándome por encima como si no existiera siquiera.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? – preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Lina

- Creo que quemado tensión – ignoro su falta de interés en ella, estaba acostumbrada después de todo – ha estado la ultima media hora aporreando un saco en el gimnasio.

Sin decir siquiera adiós, Daiki dejó la taza en la mesa y salio de la oficina. Steve alcanzó a Lina de la cintura con una sonrisa divertida.

- Debería por lo menos ser discreto no te parece – dijo casi ronroneando en su cuello.

- Nunca lo ha logrado – dijo melancólica, había estado loca por ese chico, y él, bueno, él aunque no lo quisiera reconocer siempre había estado perdido por la chica que ahora el detective seguía – si quieres conocer la segunda debilidad de Asuka Jr., tiene nombre y siempre fue Meimi Haneoka.

Steve miró la melancolía de los ojos de Lina, ¡Oh por favor! ¿Qué diablos les daba Daiki para que todas se sintieras atraídas por él? Pero esta no se escaparía, jaló su barbilla y dejó que la química actuara.

Daiki estaba a 10 pasos de la puerta del gimnasio cuando escuchó los golpes fieros en el saco, abrió la puerta silenciosamente para no perturbarla y la halló allí. Una descarga de deseo invadió su cuerpo. La chica estaba vestida solo con leotardo negro y mallas blancas cortas, las dos piezas enfundaban en mejor cuerpo que él hubiera visto en toda su vida, piernas, cadera, cintura, busto, todo como una deliciosa estatua griega, su cabello estaba desordenado por todos lados, hebras cobrizas en su pecho y su espalda, una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y una mirada que hablaba solo de determinación y furia, sus mejillas y labios rojos por la circulación de la sangre.

Sacudió su cabeza y tragó saliva para poder acercarse a ella, de sobra sabía que lo había pasado en la casa de Seira contribuía a la tensión de la chica además del caso en el que estaban metidos, este era el peor momento sin duda para redescubrir su cariño y su deseo por esa chica en particular.

- Meimi… la llamó cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca

La chica volteó en un reflejo y le lanzó un golpe rápido y fuerte que él a duras penas pudo detener con su mano derecha y dejó escociendo la palma de su mano.

- ¡Epa!… - soltó la mano de Meimi y frotó sus manos entre si, Ok, ella estaba molesta, pero no era para como para que lo recibiera a golpes.

- Diantre Asuka Jr. – dijo molesta de verdad, odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras entrenaba, solía ensimismarse siempre mucho – no me llames así mientras golpeo algo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – no era mi intención asustarte.

La chica le dio la espalda preparada para seguir su rutina, él pasó delante de ella y sostuvo el saco. Ella trató de ignorar que él estaba allí y siguió atacando el saco duro y pesado.

- _Tsukino_ visitó esta mañana el museo – dijo sin dejar sus golpes perder el ritmo, casi como si no se dirigiera a él, como su estuviera retomando ideas en voz alta - fue la primera visitante y fue tan lógica que fue directamente al salón donde se presentara el ángel negro, miro los lugares donde están las cámaras y se escurrió por una puerta de personal y logró salir por el techo, de allí a la escalera de incendio, creo que fue a comprobar su ruta de escape.

- Supongo que después de eso ya no hay ninguna duda de que sea ella la impostora – dijo descartado la ultima duda que le hubiera quedado al respecto.

- ¿Tenías dudas a caso? – dijo golpeando un poco más duro, vio a Daiki ajustar sus pies para que no lo desestabilizara – desde el día de ayer he pedido que la sigan para ver si se reunía con algún cómplice o adelantaba la fecha de el robo, siempre he estado segura de que era ella, solo resta atraparla – una leve nota de tensión de regó en su tono de voz – Yo estaré en el techo, la quiero en mis manos.

- Iré contigo – le respondió.

- No – dijo dando el último golpe en el saco, después empezó a descansar sus músculos.

- Quiero estar allí – replicó – es mi caso.

- Ella no es Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. – dijo casi molesta, tomó una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la cara – tú solo me harías sombra, si quieres cuando regreses a Estados Unidos puedes presumir todo lo que quieras, pudiste haberla tomado en tus propias manos en lo que a mi respecta, pero en lo que se entregue a la policía de Japón, quiero el crédito.

- ¿Quieres el crédito? – dijo con incredulidad.

- Lo necesito, llámame orgullosa, egoísta, mezquina si quieres, no me importa pero este caso es uno de los más importantes en mi carrera – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos – necesito el crédito de esta captura lo sabes.

- Y tú me llamabas a mi… - quiso reclamarle su anterior arranque relacionado en aprovecharse del nombre de un delincuente.

- Tú hablabas de llevar a cabo ese ataque de acoso contra Saint Tail – lo interrumpió – y _Tsukino_ no es Saint Tail, prometí en Kyoto la captura de la impostora, y se la llevare. No necesito que me hagas sombra.

- Yo no…

La chica planeó abandonar ese lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, él no se lo permitió, la alcanzó sosteniéndola de un brazo, sus ojos azules llameaban.

- Yo no pretendo hacerte sombra – dijo enfrentándola – eres mi compañera, lo que quiero es ayudarte, protegerte.

- No necesito tu protección Asuka Jr._, _– dijo dejando escapar un poco de furia contenida –si de verdad quieres ayudarme no te cruces en mi camino.

- Da la casualidad que no tienes opción Meimi – dijo jalándola cerca de él – tú estas tan metida en el mío como yo en el tuyo.

- Muy bien – dijo controlando su temperamento – en cuanto este caso se termine resolveremos ese pequeño problema, por el momento yo te recomiendo que me dejes trabajar en paz.

- Tú lo has dicho, cuanto esto termine lo resolveremos – sostuvo su brazo más fuerte – mientras tanto, no pienso dejarte subir allí sola.

- Da la casualidad que o me dejas hacerlo o en este mismo instante me largo de aquí y no esta abierto a discusión – sus ojos mostraban fuego en ese momento – tómalo o déjalo.

Daiki casi deseó gruñir, la soltó por fin del brazo, miró como ella no se frotaba siquiera las marcas rojas de sus manos.

- Solo una oportunidad Meimi – no dijo más, pero no tenía pensado dejarla subir de ningún modo pero seguir discutiendo con ella no le daría resultado, ella era la ayuda en el caso si el decía en el momento correcto "no subes", no lo haría – ella puede ser muy escurridiza.

- Solo necesito una oportunidad y dudo mucho que sea tan escurridiza como la original, puedo manejar eso – dijo con una mirada afilada – ahora si me permites debo darme un baño, a las 12 tenemos una reunión con el dueño de la estatua, quiere un seguro de que su obra estará intacta.

Daiki ya no respondió pero la soltó y la dejó avanzar sola, fue de pronto extraño no escuchar sus tacones en el pasillo, se había empezado a acostumbrar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche era silenciosa, el jardín que estaba frente al museo estaba a oscuras, si lo podías ver desde el edificio podías ver pequeños focos rojos en cada jardinera, lejos de eso parecía tan común y corriente como lo había sido siempre. Dentro por las puertas de cristal podía verse un guardia recargado en la pared aparentemente dormido, pero eso era solo un señuelo, dicho guardia solo tenía los ojos cerrados y detrás de él y en todo el edificio había más agentes, de arriba abajo. En el techo estaba uno de los elementos más importantes, una figura silenciosa vestida de un traje de _lycra_ negra que modelaba una figura perfecta, tenía puestos unos anteojos de visión nocturna, ajusto el arma en su cadera y ajustó el audífono en su oído y sintonizo la frecuencia correcta en el radio.

- Te detesto lo sabes – dijo siendo el primer mensaje que recibió, la voz profunda y varonil de la persona que hablaba se podía percibir incluso con la distorsión eléctrica – no se como demonios los convenciste de que yo te había dado la orden pero no puedes estar allí.

- No seas mentiroso Daiki – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – me adoras, y por eso me dejaras justo en este lugar.

Había sido complicado, primero lograr separarse del detective el tiempo suficiente para que la dejaran subir a la azotea que sería en sitio de huida de la impostora, pero estaba completamente decidida a capturarla con sus propias manos.

- ¿Por que me haces las cosas tan complicadas Haneoka? – casi quiso gritarle de la frustración que sentía - es peligroso estar allá arriba.

- Deja de sobreprotegerme Asuka Jr. – le respondió con humor – no soy ninguna novata lejos de lo que crees, se lo que hago, además es demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

- Demonios.

Meimi sonrió al imaginar el arranque del joven detective, lo sabía tan bien como ella. Era la hora señalada, la impostora no tardaría mucho en llegar, solo faltaba la ultima parte del intrincado plan.

Había de reconocer que la chica era inteligente, esa mañana había planeado su vía de escape, incomoda y extraña si lo que robaría sería esa estatua, no era tan grande como el ave de acero, pero debía pesar al menos 20 kilos. Después de eso había regresado a la cuidad y había comprado un boleto para la función de las 1o de la noche del cine local, y al final había ido a una restaurante en el centro y tomado un café con una chica muy parecida a ella, le había dado un sobre donde debía venir una cantidad de dinero y el boleto de cine.

Había formado una coartada, Meimi estaba asombrada cuando el agente que la seguía se lo dijo, al parecer no era tan descuidada como habían pensado.

Después de eso había regresado a la carpa donde habría una función a las 6 de la tarde, que terminaría a las 9, todos darían su corroboración a su coartada en la carpa.

Pero la policía no se había quedado en sus laureles ese día, de hecho todo aquel día había sido un ir y venir interminable, cada agente que debía cuidar las salidas de Seika había sido colocado en su lugar, todos los que vigilaban el museo a incógnito también, y los del interior, además de todos los artilugios que Lina había instalado en el salón donde la estatua estaba resguardada, y en la estatua misma.

Daiki y Meimi habían trabajado mano a mano en la organización de los guardias, en que debía hacer cada uno en su lugar, la misión era capturarla no lastimarla, pero el ingrediente clave era el de la azotea y esa, a pesar incluso de Daiki, había sido Meimi.

- Un auto se acerca – dio el aviso uno de los agentes a todos los agentes en el radio.

- Debe ser ella, todos alerta y a sus posiciones.

Justo a las 11:00 p.m. la alarma silenciosa se activo, en las cámaras se podía ver a la silenciosa y casi invisible figura negra entrar por uno de los ductos de aire, como colgaba una cuerda que activo el siguiente sistema de invasión por el sonido y la casi invisible vibración de la punta contra el piso. Todo se estaba gravando como evidencia, pero cuando la chica estuvo en el piso dejó a sus pies un extraño artefacto y las cámaras se apagaron, al igual que todos los sistemas de seguridad.

- Atención a todos – Daiki avisó a todos por la radio, benditas fueran las baterías – ella trae un aro, nos hemos quedado ciegos, no la pierdan afuera, adentro es imposible seguirla.

- Muy astuta – dijo Meimi en su lugar en la azotea.

Había ese tipo de dispositivos que podían provocar un corte en la energía eléctrica mediante pulsos electromagnéticos, seguro lo había robado en alguna de las tiendas de tecnología en Tokio, en lo que Saint Tail había usado magia, ella había recurrido la tecnología, se había tomado muchas molestias en realidad en su trabajo de imitación, casi se sentía halagada.

- Meimi – escucho la voz de Daiki en la radio – ¿Meimi estas allí?

- No tengo ningún mejor lugar al cual ir – respondió la pelirroja en su escondite y en voz baja.

- Esta subiendo por el ducto del ascensor – la informó Daiki – ¿No dijiste que iría por una de las escaleras de servicio?

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Esas cerraduras no funcionan por electricidad? – seguro la misma _Tsukino_ lo había olvidado.

- Esta en tu cancha Meimi.

Si, lo estaba, apagó la radio cuando escuchó a la chica salir del ducto del ascensor, estaba de espadas y halaba una cuerda con las dos manos, era una brillante cuerda de escalar montaña, eran prácticamente irrompibles, seguro había pensado en bajar la estatua con esa misma por la escalera, no tendría que cargarla solo dejarla colgada, con un poco de suerte caería en algún lugar suave que ella había preparado, ¿Qué tipo de auto había traído? Cabía la posibilidad que uno de los motores de carga de la carpa, una mullida lona soportaría la estatua sin dificultad.

Muy inteligente, ¿Cual era la probabilidad que no trajera armas?

El ángel negro finalmente subió a la azotea y la chica se sentó en el piso un momento recuperando el aliento, toda la oscuridad a su alrededor la habían casi invisible, pero Meimi la tenía muy bien localizada mediante los lentes de visión nocturna, tenía una mochila a su lado, si ella traía algo con que agredir seguro venia allí, el traje de gato que vestía no parecía tener lugar donde ocultar algo.

Con cautela Meimi empezó a acercarse, desenfundó su arma con la mayor cautela posible, con pasos mudos cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, _Tsukino_ se ponía ya de pie.

- Levanta las manos muy lentamente _Tsukino_.

Su voz vibró con furia, la chica se movió a su izquierda queriendo alcanzar su bolsa, Meimi notó el movimiento enseguida y disparó contra la bolsa, el bulto se movió unos centímetros más allá.

- Dije levanta las manos – repitió con más energía – y ponlas detrás de tu cabeza.

- Yo… - la chica levantó las manos y con calma las puso en su nuca – me rindo, me rindo, yo soy la ladrona Saint Tail, no estoy robando esto para mi, es por que…

- Por favor no me hagas reír, tú no eres Saint Tail – dijo tomando una de sus manos poniéndola en su espalda y colocando una esposa.

- Si lo soy – insistió la impostora – lo juro, es solo que nunca lograron atraparme, de verdad, todavía conservo todo lo que he robado y…

- Guarda silencio, no has oído decir que todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, claro eso y que tienes derecho a un abogado – había puesto las esposas en sus dos manos.

- Por favor detective ayúdeme, ustedes debe ser tan compasiva conmigo como lo fue antes el detective Asuka Jr., - suplicó la ladrona ya esposada con un tono metálico y desesperado – yo soy Saint Tail, lo juro.

- Puede que eso se lo tragara la mitad del mundo _Tsukino_, pero yo no – dijo a su oído cuando vio que los demás agentes que estaban llegando entre ellos Asuka Jr. – da la casualidad que yo soy Kaitou Saint Tail.

Los agentes dentro del edificio llegaron a su lado y ella empujó a la chica contra ellos, se sacudió las manos.

- Llévensela, es todo el show que tendrá esta coche – dijo y volteó a ver a Daiki – lo recuerdas Asuka Jr, _It__'s Showtime_ siempre que cotilleábamos en el colegio se nos hacía eso gracioso.

El no le respondió siquiera, si no que la abrazó fuerte, se sintió un momento desconcertada, y empezó a sentirse incomoda, los agentes a su alrededor empezaban a verlos con sonrisas de circunstancias.

- Asuka Jr. suéltame – empezó a forcejear, la idea de darles ese espectáculo a todos los agentes que estaban con ellos la ponía muy incomoda – nos están mirando.

- Me asuste de muerte Meimi – dijo sin soltarla – maldición, tu radio estaba apagado y se escucha un disparo en medio de la oscuridad, había necesidad de que usaras tu endemoniada arma.

- La había si en su bolsa encuentras algún tipo de arma – se defendió, que creía él que usaba su arma por placer – no sabía si la tenía pero no me iba a arriesgar.

- No debiste estar aquí desde un principio – la regañó.

- Debía, la atrape – dijo triunfante – Al final todo tu organizado plan solo necesitaba de una persona en el lugar y momento adecuando y con las agallas bien puestas – él quiso replicar pero ella no lo dejó, sabía que su orgullo le reclamaría más que su razón – aunque claro, no yo soy infalible, si ella me hubiera descubierto primero, hubiera sido completamente necesario para poder atraparla, la atrapamos Daiki – su expresión se suavizo – el nombre de Saint Tail esta limpio ahora.

- Lo se.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo que siguió después fue lo menos complicado, la declaración de _Tsukino_ había sido larga, inconclusa, y sin importancia, todo lo que había usado para defenderse era que ella era como Saint Tail, que robaba para ayudar a las personas. Cosa que no era cierta por supuesto. Además de que esa noche la persona que la había capturado había confesado ser la ladrona, todos supusieron que era mentira, todas las evidencias estaban en su contra. La bolsa que tenía consigo en el momento del robo además de una bomba de humo, un arma y equipo para escalar tenía una especie de diario donde ella escribía las ofertas que le había hecho por cada cosa que había robado, y donde las tenía escondidas, afortunadamente no había vendido ninguna aun, también estaban detallados los planes para robar un raro especien de lagarto en vías de extinción del mismo laboratorio que había ella asaltado para robar un huevo, otro caso muy sonado e incluso quien le compraría dicho animal, pues no lo podría conservar con ella.

Daiki y Meimi apenas habían obtenido la información había dado el pitazo para asegurar la carpa y no pudo ser más a tiempo, pues la carpa había empezado a levantarse preparándose para huir. Era obvio que la gente en la carpa eran todos cómplices de los robos cometidos por Miho Tsukino pero no lo habían logrado. Todas las cosas robadas estaban enterradas justo bajo la lona en el escenario principal, todas enterradas en un baúl de madera grande, afortunadamente integras.

Así los 10 integrantes de la carpa fueron llevados a la comisaría de la policía, la declaración de todos había terminado hasta bien entrada la mañana, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando todos los integrales en los delitos, habían sido ya encarcelados y seguirá un juicio para dictar la condena.

El trabajo de los detectives había terminado.

Cuando los dos detectives pudieron salir de la sala de interrogatorio estaban completamente exhaustos, los dos tenían alrededor de 36 horas en vigilia, Meimi parecía apenas poder mantener sus ojos abiertos pero lucía satisfecha.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Seira? –le ofreció él con amabilidad.

- En realidad espero que hagas algo mejor por mi –dijo con cansancio – sal por la puerta principal y has la declaración a la prensa, desde que llegamos vi una camioneta de la televisora local y lo más seguro es que en este momento estén invadiendo la recepción, yo no puedo más.

- Lo entiendo, la adrenalina, es extenuante – se quitó el saco negro y se lo pasó por los hombros, ella lucia casi pálida – descansa, iré a verte en un par de horas, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ella no le respondió con palabras, si no que levantó su mano para acunar su mejilla, lo miró con la mayor ternura que pudo encontrar en su corazón.

- Te quiero – dijo sin pensar y vio los ojos de Daiki abrirse ampliamente – quizá, siempre te quise.

- Meimi…

Ella se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y puso un beso delicado y suave en sus labios, Kami, la despedida siempre sabía tan amarga que quería hacerla lo más dulce posible, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no las dejó abandonarla, lo soltó y lo miró al rostro, lucia tan feliz.

- Gracias.

Dio al vuelta sosteniendo el saco en sus hombros para abandonar el edificio por la puerta trasera, Daiki tenía un mal presentimiento de ese "gracias" había sonado más como un "adiós" salio a la recepción y vio como ya los reporteros acosaban a la señora Tachikawa, tomó un profundo aliento y fue a enfrentar a la jauría de periodistas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El taxi llegó a la casa de Seira después de solo 15 min., lo había consultado demasiado con su conciencia pero había tomado una decisión, se iría, justo en ese mismo instante ella se marcharía de allí y no la iba a poder detener.

Seira le había dado una copia de la llave de la casa el día anterior, así que no tocó a la puerta por si ella seguía aun dormida, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su mejor amiga en los brazos de un alto joven de cabello largo que la besaba con una ansia que no había creído nunca capaz de ninguna persona, sus brazos rodeaban la amplia figura y la levantaba un par de centímetros del piso como si no pesara nada.

De pronto no supo que hacer, estuvo tentada a guardar completo silencio y salir de la casa y tocar la puerta como era debido cuando ellos se soltaron y la voltearon a ver, las mejillas de Meimi se tiñeron por completo de rojo.

- Lo siento – se apresuro a decir – yo lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención.

- ¿Ella es Meimi? – preguntó el joven que aun abrazaba a su amiga, tenía los más asombrosos ojos verdes que ella hubiera visto en su vida, verdes, claros, como aguamarina.

- Si mi amor – respondió Seira sonriente – ella es Meimi.

El joven soltó a su amiga y avanzó a ella, caminaba como un lince en medio de su elemento, era un hombre asombrosamente apuesto, vestía unos pantalones sueltos con muchas bolsas y una camiseta negra, sus brazos estaban desarrollados y fuertes.

- Yo soy Shinta – dijo llegando a su lado y ofreciéndole una mano – mucho gusto en conocerte Meimi, casi siento como si realmente nos hubiéramos conocido antes, Seira me ha dicho muchísimas cosas de ti.

- ¿Shinta? – pregunto escéptica

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa que robaba el aliento – espero ser el único Shinta que has conocido al menos, si no tendré una muy larga charla con mi esposa.

- Oh si, definitivamente eres el único Shinta que he conocido, es más no conozco a ninguna otra persona siquiera con tu nombre.

El joven soltó una ligera carcajada que la hizo temblar, Jesús, Maria y José, era imposible que ese fuera el esposo de Seira, o mejor dicho, era imposible que ese no fuera el esposo de Seira, había intercambiado su vida dedicada a dios por un ángel encarnado, Shinta le recordaba ligeramente a las pinturas del arcángel Miguel de la capilla.

- Lo siento – dijo recibiendo el afectuoso apretón el joven delante de ella – es solo que bueno, es una sorpresa, es decir Seira ya me hablo mucho de ti también y se que esta casada pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella como la novicia que conocí hace tanto tiempo.

- Lo entiendo, todo mundo me dice lo mismo, pero pasa, supongo que estas quedándote en la casa, yo también acabo de llegar, no tengo muchas noticias de lo que esta pasando, pero si escuche en la noticias antes de llegar que estas en el caso de la impostora de Kaitou Saint Tail.

- Si lo estaba – dijo sin poder esconder su satisfacción – la capturamos anoche.

- ¿En serio? – intervino Seira en la platica – que gusto me da, Daiki debe estar muy contento, pero debes estar muerta, vamos pasa, date un baño y duerme un poco, creo que no has dormido desde anteanoche.

- De hecho, solo venia por mi maleta Seira, mi taxi me espera afuera – dijo un poco apenada – recibí un fax de Kyoto y debo irme ya, los abogados pidieron reducir la prorroga de juicio para el caso Yoshida y debo estar allá cuanto antes

- ¿Lo sabe Daiki? – le preguntó su amiga.

- No – dijo apenada, Seira sabía tan bien como ella que aquello era solo la mitad de la verdad, ella estaba huyendo – pero es mejor así.

- Meimi… - quiso decirle algo pero la presión de una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

- Seira – le dijo como un ligero regaño su esposo – ¿Qué te he dicho antes?

Seira se recogió, el libre albedrío, cada persona toa sus decisiones malas o buenas y se atiene a las consecuencias. Pero ella había dedicado tanto tiempo de su vida a desear ayudar, a corregir las cosas que hacían desgraciadas a las personas a su alrededor, que no soportaba ver como sus dos mejores amigos se alejaban uno del otro por un motivo inútil.

- Si me lo preguntas el libre albedrío apesta Shinta – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, su mejor amiga la miro como si esa no pudiera ser la misma Seira que ella había conocido en su adolescencia, jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar algo como eso de su boca.

- Seira… - dijo su esposo en un tono sereno, como acostumbrado a esa actitud, la miro seriamente y ella supo lo que esa mirada quería decir.

- Espero que tengas suerte amiga – dijo dándole un abrazo – mucha suerte también en el caso Yoshida, supongo que Daiki vendrá en un rato más.

- Si – dijo tímida, había estado preparada para que Seira tratara de detenerla, que le dijera cualquier cosa que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, no para su silencio, su silencio la desconcertaba aun más. – espero no provocarte ningún problema con eso.

- Se que estará molesto – dijo con resignación, ella también lo estaba – pero se le pasara, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te le escapas de las manos.

- Gracias.

Shinta las había dejado para ir por la maleta de Meimi y de paso traía a su hija en brazos, Meimi recibió su maleta, el taxi que la esperaba afuera pito para llamarla.

- Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos tiempo para un café o algo así – dijo Shinta sosteniendo a su hija contra su pecho – espero que vengas pronto para poder degustarlo, traje un café de arabia que seguro te gustara mucho.

- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa amable, Seira en serio había escogido bien – volveré lo más pronto posible.

Abrazó una vez más a su amiga con afecto y a su esposo como a su hija. Era una pena tener que irse tan pronto pero en ese momento sería lo mejor, el tiempo se encargaría de disipar el coraje de Daiki, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Llámalo Daiki por favor – dijo con lagrimas en límpidos zafiros Meimi – él se sentirá muy contento y es un combe hermoso.

- Sin duda – dijo su amiga peleando por que sus lagrimas no bajaran por sus propios ojos de color topacio – lo haré, así al menos los tendré aquí por su nombre aunque se dediquen a recorrer el mundo.

- Hasta pronto amiga.

- Hasta pronto Meimi, te deseo mucha suerte y que Dios te proteja.

- Igualmente.

El claxon del taxi afuera sonó por tercera vez y Meimi salio de la casa para abordarlo. En cuanto subió dio la instrucción al chofer de llevarla al aeropuerto y hacía allá enfilo.

Era lo mejor, todo debía volver a la normalidad y así sería.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_04 de Octubre de 2007_

_12:54 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno son mas me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


	6. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Detectives_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 5**

Zapatillas…

Varios de los agentes en la oficina al escuchar el particular sonido se alisaron las corbatas y se acomodaron un poco e cabello, hubo quien incluso comió una menta o dos, solo para estar seguro de que su aliento sería bueno cuando diera los buenos días.

- Buenos días – dijo para todos la dulce voz femenina.

- Buenos días detective Haneoka – respondieron casi todos con educación.

Ella siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta la sala común donde había una cafetera llena de el liquido recién preparado, allí una asistente estaba esperándola con el rostro iluminado.

- Buenos días Det. Haneoka.

- Buenos días Mitsuki – dijo sirviéndose una taza llena de café recién hecho, no era el mejor pero la ayudaría a subirse la adrenalina en minutos.

- Le tengo muy buenas noticias – dijo sin abandonar su expresión de ilusión del rostro – ha llegado una copia de la resolución del caso Yoshida – dijo entregándole una carpeta.

Meimi soltó enseguida la taza de café y abrió la carpeta: Kaho y Chihiro Yoshida Culpables de todos los cargos.

No pudo evitar un sentimiento de suficiencia, ese caso la pondría en el mapa, con un poco de suerte la pondría en el caso que estaba empezando a investigarse sobre un secuestro de el hijo de un importante empresario en China, tendría que moverse enseguida pero todavía estaba a tiempo.

- Parece que tenía usted razón detective Haneoka, después de todo lo que la unidad reclamo por haber puesto por tierra su investigación.

- Bueno lo importante no era la promoción del escuadrón si no que se hiciera justicia.

- Así es, también le tengo otra muy buena noticia, ha llegado también una copia de la resolución del juez del caso de Saint Tail

- El caso Tsukino Mitsuki.

- Cierto, cierto lo olvidaba, esta en la oficina del jefe.

- Gracias.

- Pero detective Haneoka espere.

Meimi entro en la oficina de el jefe de policía, no estaba en su escritorio, no tenía tiempo para preguntarle donde había puesto el archivo, fue a su escritorio y por fortuna el archivo estaba allí mismo encima de los demás. Lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a leer.

Tsukino Miho:

Culpable del cargo de robo e autor intelectual de aproximadamente 10 casos más.

Culpable de diversos casos de fraude y robo en otras 19 ciudades más.

Ouch eso iba a ser una condena muy larga, ya había supuesto ella que en su profesión de nómada había cometido más de un delito en su vida, pero esos eran bastantes.

También estaban las sentencias de los demás cómplices, todos por complicidad, no se había demostrado que hubieran contribuido activamente en todos los demás delitos, había conseguido una sentencia corta o un pago alto de fianza.

- Si – dijo cerrando el archivo – el nombre de Saint Tail ha quedado limpio.

- ¿Eso era bastante importante para ti verdad?

Meimi se quedó helada, oh por Dios, las manos le empezaron a temblar, no había manera en que esa persona estuviera allí. Lentamente volteó a ver detrás de ella, y si, allí estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina, mirándola de arriba abajo como si la estuviera examinando un medico, la asistente estaba en la puerta sintiéndose evidentemente incomoda.

- Lo lamento detective Haneoka, el detective Asuka quiso esperarla, dijo que tenía algunos detalles del caso que debía aclarar con usted, el jefe tuvo que salir y me dijo que lo dejara aquí.

- Retirare.

- Esta bien detective.

Meimi se quedó mirándolo allí, llevaba unos lindos jeans color azul deslavado y una sudadera negra, zapatos deportivos discretos, así lucía como cualquier persona en la calle, pero él sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser eso, solo la expresión precavida en su ostro le decía a cualquier en su camino "No trates de pasarte de listo, lo notare y te arrepentirás"

Por que los hombres debían ser tan endemoniadamente predecibles, justo antes de que hablara ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, así que viró a estribor.

- Veo que el caso Tsukino se ha resuelto como lo esperábamos – dijo recargando su trasero en el filo de la mesa – tenía sospechas de que Seika no sería la única cuidad a la que habían pasado a "trabajar" pero ya no hubo tiempo de investigarlo.

- No vine a hablar de Tsukino – dijo sin seriedad.

- Entonces… - trató de parecer intrigada, pero era obvio que sabía de que venía a hablar.

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo son abandonar su tono serio empezando a acercarse a ella. Meimi sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido, la forma de caminar de Daiki, sentía como si estuviera siendo asechada por un puma, sus ojos negros aceitunados no se separaban de ella.

- La verdad no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar en este momento – ¿Por qué no rendía santo Dios?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan persistente?

- Bueno - estaba junto a ella en un momento. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina a Meimi cuando el sonrió mostrando todos los dientes – si tú no quieres hablar.

Daiki se quedó justo frente a ella, toda su presencia la abrumaba como una oleada de vapor caliente, había más que enojo en sus ojos, había una emoción primitiva, intensa, intrépida que ella no sabía descifrar, pero él le enseño lo que era con hechos.

La tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella cubriéndola con un beso despacio, suave, tentador, uno de esos besos que habían gelatina tu estomago y ponían cada parte de tu sistema de alerta a trabajar: sintió como su sangre corría más rápido, y su aliento se escapaba de ella, respondió antes de poder advertirlo, subió sus brazos a su cuello y se aferró a él con toda su alma, Dios había deseado que hiciera algo como eso más veces de las que podía llegar a contar en esos dos meses en los que había estado lejos de él.

Daiki subió sus manos por su cintura rodeándola por completo, la chica quedó casi sentada en el escritorio detrás de ella, a medida que más la besaba más perdía el control, se había esforzado tanto el llegar a ese lugar y mantener el control pero ella parecía tenerla habilidad innata de arrebatárselo.

Se había sentido rabiar cuando aquel día de la captura de Tsukino. Después de dormir un poco había ido a casa de Seira con una botella de champaña a brindar por la captura de Tsukino, llegar a la casa y encontrar a Seira con su esposo diciéndole que ella se había ido sin más lo había enfurecido. Después pasó dos meses peleando contra su orgullo, el mensaje era claro, ella no quería saber nada de él, no lo quería cerca de ella, no le quería dar la oportunidad siquiera de declarar sus sentimientos.

¿Pero qué sentimientos?

Esos dos meses había estado analizando sus sentimientos por ella, no era solo que ella le gustara. No, había mucho más que eso, le gustaba reír con ella así las bromas fueras a sus costillas, le gustaba lo intrépida que podía llegar a ser, lo desinhibida, lo risueña y coqueta, que una mirada cargada de esos dos zafiros en sus ojos le pusieran el corazón a latir de prisa, se había aterrado con la sola idea de que en esa azotea el día de la captura de la impostora pudiera salir herida, después de pensarlo dos meses se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, pero no era un enamoramiento normal, de aquellos que puedes dejar ir después de un tiempo, uno de aquellos que si bien dejaran una marca en ti, otra la ocultaría después, no, esa era la definitiva, Daiki no solo la quería, él la amaba

Y ella no daba un solo céntimo partido a la mitad por él.

Debía reconocerlo aquello había picado su orgullo.

Después de esos meses el departamento de policía en Estados Unidos había enviado un fax reclamando su regreso a Washington, pero el podía irse, no al menos hasta haber resulto este pequeño problema.

El problema era Meimi Haneoka.

Así que esa mañana al amanecer había armado sus maletas, llamado para preguntar si estaba en Kyoto con el pretexto del caso Tsukino, y al saber que estaba allí trabajando en el caso Yoshida como ella lo había deseado. Había subido a una avioneta y partido a Kyoto, había dejado todo el un hotel y se había dirigido a la comisaría en Kyoto sin esperar un segundo. Fue bien recibido, el jefe de Meimi era duro pero capaz, así que lo había dejado solo para atender un asunto importante, y allí había estado solo, 20 minutos esperándola, hasta que había escuchado sus famosas zapatillas en el pasillo, poco después, ella había entrado y aunque lo negara en su mirada había visto la felicidad y la sorpresa de volverlo a ver y ahora, bien ahora estaba en sus brazos y la besaba como si jamás la hubiera besado en la vida.

Oh no, ella no se escaparía otra vez.

Cuando rompió el beso, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos velados y la respiración a mil por hora, debía reconocer que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, no la soltó, sólo se separó unos centímetros de ella, tentándola con su cercanía, tentándose a él mismo.

- Pide el día Meimi – dijo moviendo su boca sobre la de ella, rozando sus labios con los propios.

- No… - Dios tenía que poner sus ideas en claro, pero es que él había literalmente hecho sus neuronas en huelga – no puedo.

- Vamos Meimi – dijo besando su cuello, si alguien entrara en ese momento sería muy embarazoso pero no pensaba renunciar por nada del mundo a esa oportunidad – has trabajado mucho, dos casos seguidos, dos grandes y exitosos casos mereces un descanso.

- No… no puedo – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura pero él se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil - tengo papeleo del caso Yoshida, y quiero entrar en una investigación de un secuestro, necesito…

- Pide solo un día Meimi, vamos, que debo hacer para convencerte, ¿Tengo que esposarte, apuntarte con un arma?

Esto iba a ser un error enorme, Daiki Asuka Jr., solo iba a lograr que su vida se volviera muy complicada pero, no podía negarse, por más que su mente le estuviera advirtiendo que era una mala idea, su instinto le estaba gritando que fuera, que al menos una sola vez lo escuchara.

Y Meimi Haneoka estaba viva por escuchar su instinto.

- Tendrás que esperar, a que termine los pendientes del día de hoy, no puedo ir a ningún lado si no los termino – dijo esperando que el temblor de su voz no delatara que si se lo pedía una sólo vez más dejaría todo botado por él.

- Esperare entonces – dijo lanzando un largo suspiro, ella era persistente, aborreciblemente persistente – pero que no se te ocurra escapar de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, huir de él de nuevo sería imposible, bien decían que la tercera era la vencida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desde un principio había sabido que la noche terminaría así, allí, desde que había pedido permiso ese día, desde que ambos habían salido de la comisaría de policía sabía que todo terminaría exactamente de esa manera.

Toda su imaginación, todos sus deseos y sueños dormidos, no la habían preparado para ese momento, había hecho de querida, de prostituta, de mujer fácil más veces de las que podía contar, había tenido un par de parejas, al menos de un par de meses antes de que se hartaran de compartirla con su trabajo y se marcharan, pero a pesar de que la mitad de su tiempo los últimos dos años había aparentado ser una experta en esto, no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente significaba. No estaba preparada para esto.

Había algún tipo de materia misteriosa pegada en Asuka Jr., una reacción química de su calor con su cercanía, el sabor de sus labios eran como trinititolueno y ella era una hoguera que si se aceraban lo suficiente harían una explosión, pero ya no había manera de pararlo, habían sido sinceros en uno con él otro, y sabían que los dos se estaban metiendo literalmente en camisa de once varas, pero no había marcha atrás, en el momento en que él había dicho "pasa la noche conmigo" y ella había aceptado era definitivo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían dejado la comisaría de policía, después de arreglar un par de papeles sobre el caso Yoshida para darle finalmente carpetazo, le había llevado la mayor parte del día arreglar todo, horas en las que había tenido a Daiki sentado en un sillón de la oficina del jefe, cuando había vuelto con él este había dicho que se moría de hambre eran ya las 5 de la tarde después de todo y era seguro que no había comido más de lo que ella en todo el día, así que para romper el hielo decidieron comer algo.

Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento Meimi habría dicho que Daiki Asuka Jr. era la persona más desconcertante del mundo, primero se había presentado con ella, le había hecho lo que parecía la proposición más indecorosa del mundo, acompañada con besos que había sabido a gloria, que habían puesto sus hormonas a trabajar como locas y luego prácticamente se portaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. No es que ella se hubiera imaginado que saldrían de allí para retozar como conejos en una cama, pero demonios, al menos que hubiera hecho el intento de rodearla de la cintura, de robarle un beso más, siquiera de tomarla de la mano, pero no, él solo se portaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Eso frustraría a cualquier mujer, y ella no era la excepción.

Habían llegado a un restaurante cerca del hotel donde el se había hospedado y pidieron algo para comer.

- ¿Te impresiono el esposo de Seira tanto como a mí? – dijo cuando les servían una taza de café.

- ¡¡Que si me impresiono!! – dijo con un bufido – Kami, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella si me hubiera topado ese Miguel en el camino.

- ¿Miguel? – ¿Qué su nombre no era Shinta?

- Ya sabes, ¿Nunca has visto la pintura del arcángel Miguel en la capilla de la escuela? – dijo agradeciendo el café y llenándose de su aroma – estoy segura de que son idénticos, se que te escandaliza, pero es que es la verdad, Shinta es tan guapo como para ser modelo de pasarela, la verdad no me imagino a Seira con algo menos que eso, es una mujer hermosa, no solo por fuera si no también por dentro.

- Lo se, realmente me alegra que no se haya convertido en monja, merecía una vida tan plena como la que tiene ahora, no digo que ser religiosa tenga algo de malo – agrego aprisa – al contrario, pero Seira se merecía mucho más. – la sonrisa que había en su boca a medias desapareció al continuar – Ese día llevaba una botella de champaña para celebrar el arresto de Tsukino, quizás después te interese descorcharla.

- El champaña se me sube muy rápido a la cabeza, pero bien valdría la pena una copa, solo por el caso – dijo esperando que él no ahondara más en ello.

- No fue grato llegar y que Seira me dijera que te habías ido ya – dijo en obvio tono de reproche que no paso desapercibido para ella – me dijo que habías recibido un fax de Kyoto, lo comprobé y me di cuenta de que debías mover cuanto antes, pero hubiera agradecido que al menos me lo dijeras.

- Lo siento – dijo son sinceridad y vergüenza.

- Lo sabias desde que te despediste de mí en la comisaría – dijo sin poder evitar traer a su mente como se había despedido, pero no era el momento aun para mencionarlo – lo hiciste a propósito.

- Si – no se lo iba a ocultar se lo debía.

- ¿Por que? – se había hecho esa pregunta un montón de veces y encontrado el doble de respuestas pero ninguna le satisfizo nunca – Creo que tenía derecho al menos de cruzar un par de palabras contigo, te había dejado bien claro que era algo importante.

- Lo se – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Entonces… - insistió – ¿Por qué?

Meimi guardó silencio, miró el fondo de su taza de café, no había esperado que él la buscara, quería pensar que su orgullo le obligaría a irse a Estados Unidos sin querer dirigirle la palabra, había habido un tiempo en que Asuka Jr., era una persona predecible, pero no más.

- Estaba asustada dijo en voz baja aun sin levantar los ojos para verlo.

- ¿Asustada? – repitió, dentro de todas sus teorías en ninguna había encajado que ella hubiera sentido miedo, ¿De qué?, ¿De él?

- Si – exhalo profundamente antes de poder hablar, lo miro al rostro, no era fácil explicarle todo aquello pero quería estar segura de hacerlo bien – creo que desde la primera vez que cruzamos la mirada, no solo ahora, si no también cuando éramos adolescentes, prácticamente saltaban chispas, no había forma en la que tu y yo estuviéramos en la misma habitación y no termináramos peleando, era una situación que aun que no lo creas no me gustaba, tu… me agradabas mucho, pero siempre que intentaba acercarme a ti tu eras hostil conmigo, no dudo que eso fuera mi culpa también por que yo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo igual, así que bueno, supongo que esa era tu respuesta mecánica. Y cuando te volví a ver, sentí la misma chispa, desde que te vi a los ojos la primera vez sabía que esa chispa no se había apagado, y en este momento no me veo capaz de poder pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Antes, éramos solo niños, decirle a una persona que la detestas no te afectaba tanto como lo puede hacer el día de hoy, si yo me lo permito yo…

- Tú… ¿Qué?

- Tú podrías lastimarme mucho Asuka Jr. – dijo sin más, no tenía el valor de decirle de nuevo que lo quería, si él no lo había entendido, no era su culpa – si yo me lo permito y en este momento de mi vida no quiero permitírmelo.

Meimi le negó la mirada, dio un largo sorbo a su café, en algún otro momento la cafeína la hubiera reanimado enseguida pero en este momento no sufría ningún efecto en su cuerpo la delicada droga.

- Yo – retomó lo que decía – estoy despuntando en mi carrera apenas, me ha costado años y mucho esfuerzo poder tener el crédito ante mis jefes como lo tengo en este momento y quiero seguir creciendo, y tengo que hacerlo sola, y tú… - se había tomado tiempo para ver lo que le afectaría a él también, no solo a ella - bueno tú tienes tu vida en Estados Unidos y yo no quiero ser tampoco un impedimento para ti.

- Meimi… - quiso decirle que ella no representaría un obstáculo nunca, al contrario, su presencia había sido de una ayuda increíble y no dudaba que así fuera siempre

- No digas que no lo sería – dijo sin dejarlo decir nada – lo sería y tú y yo lo sabemos, Daiki… yo… - por favor que una nave extraterrestre se estacionara afuera en ese momento, era tan complicado decir esto – yo siento algo por ti, pero en este momento no es el momento adecuado para nosotros.

- Meimi… -quiso detenerla ahora.

- Escucha –no le permitió hablar de nuevo – yo tengo muchos deseos de crecer aun como detective, y no me voy a rendir justo ahora solo por que tú quieres que lo haga.

- Meimi… - dijo un poco más de energía esta vez.

Meimi guardo silencio esta vez el recurso había funcionado, la miro esperando que ella misma se apaciguara, los dos estaban nerviosos, quizá sería mejor darle las buenas noticias primero, tenían tiempo de aclarar lo demás.

- Bien iré con calma primero – dijo con paciencia mientras ella escudaba – numero uno. En Estados Unidos me han otorgado mi cambio a Japón por fin, llevo pidiéndolo desde hace como un año, como a ti, me dijeron que si podía trabajar bien aquí en mi país podía quedarme y mi prueba de fuego fue el caso Tsukino.

- ¿Que? – no había esperado que Daiki le dijera aquello, él era reconocido en Estados Unidos no imagino que él planeara volver.

- Quiero estar cerca de mi país – siguió – no dudo que los casos en los que participado en Estados Unidos han sido emocionantes, pero yo quiero estar aquí. Numero dos. da la casualidad de que como no te quedaste en Seika no te diste cuenta de lo que paso después del arresto de Tsukino, hubo muchísima publicidad y eso promovió a todos los que estábamos en el caso. El jefe de policía de Seika, ósea Lina ha sido ascendida a jefe de departamento de escuadrones especiales de Tokio, el gobernador quedo muy agradecido por haber desintegrado esa banda, inmediatamente después cuando resolviste el caso Yoshida, eso trajo más publicidad al grupo integrante del caso, Lina nos ofreció trabajo, podrás participar en los mejores casos en todo Japón, si tu quieres.

- ¿Estas de broma? – dijo sin poder creer todo lo que Daiki había dicho, tenía que ser un invento, si estaba dentro del escuadrón especial en Tokio podía tomar los casos más importantes de la capital, victimas especiales, intento criminal, servicios especiales, lo que ella quisiera.

- No – dijo con una sonrisa – vine por ti, estarías desperdiciando tu tiempo aquí en Kyoto Meimi, por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí. Pero…

- Pero… – siempre había un pero ¿verdad? Pero lo que le pidieran por poder pertenecer a ese escuadrón lo haría sin pestañear.

- Tienes que trabajar conmigo, y tenemos que resolver de alguna manera el hecho de que en un dos por tres sales corriendo de mi cuando te doy la oportunidad.

- Yo no salí corriendo de ti Asuka Jr. – dijo impulsada por la costumbre de no permitirle que picara su orgullo.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace solo dos minutos – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica iba a replicarle algo, lo que fuera pero no halló palabras que decir. La mesera se acercó para déjales los platos en la mesa, una ensalada y un plato con una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas. Cuan más diferentes podían ser.

- Eso me lleva al punto numero tres Meimi – dijo acercándose a ella, casi en un susurro le dijo lo siguiente – te quiero.

Meimi abrió los ojos enormes, él se alejó de ella y empezó a comer su hamburguesa sin decir más, ella empezó a picar su ensalada a la vez, había dicho que la quería… la quería, pero ¿Cómo la quería? había muchas maneras de querer a alguien, podría quererla como su recadera en el trabajo, podía quererla para seguir usándola de _Doll_, podía incuso quererla a 100 kilómetros para que no se metiera en sus asuntos, podía quererla incluso 3 metros bajo tierra… agitó su cabeza, kami estaba desvariando.

Pero él la dejó allí, que se consumiera dentro de sus propias preguntas, termino de comer su hamburguesa y sus patatas y la vio picar su ensalada sin comer un solo bocado, no podía culparla, él también se había sentido alucinado cuando ella se lo había dicho a él.

Cuando terminó, la noche había caído sobre ellos, miró afuera y las luces de los negocios empezaban a encenderse.

- ¿Quieres caminar para bajar la comida? – la invitó con amabilidad

- No – respondió mecánicamente, ¿Qué comida iba ella a bajar? No había podido probar bocado.

- Anda vamos, además todavía no hemos terminado de hablar

Daiki dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y la tomó de la mano para salir del lugar. El joven detective no la soltó en el trayecto sin rumbo que habían tomado, más que nada por que ella lucía tan desconcertada que temió que si la soltaba fuera arrollada por un auto al cruzar la acera. Delante del hotel había una alameda, árboles y una fuente todo solitario, y algo sombrío perfecto para zanjar el asunto.

Caminó por cosa de 5 minutos antes de sentarse en una banca bajo un árbol, cuando las farolas del lugar se encendieron ellos aun estaban a oscuras.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó con la voz rota.

Daiki la volteó a ver, no había dicho nada en mucho rato, cuando la vio allí sentada con sus ojos vacíos, contrariados, asustada fue como haber retrocedido 8 años en el tiempo, como si ella siguiera siendo la chica que él había conocido en ese entonces, que solía sonrojare vivamente si había la menos mención de algo más que su muy extraña amistad entre los dos

- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo me quieres? – dijo como si la pregunta hubiera sido más que obvia.

- ¿Cómo que cómo te quiero? – dijo aun sin entender del todo, quería saber que era lo que ella quería escuchar como respuesta.

- Si, hay muchas maneras de querer a una persona – empezó a explicarle – podrías quererme como a una colega, para que te ayude en los casos, o quererme como a una molestia continua, que siempre me burle de ti, podrías ser así de masoquista hasta donde yo se, o podrías quererme para hacerle compañía a Steve, pero no lo creo, el estaba más que colado por Lina la ultima vez que lo vi, o simplemente podrías quererme tan lejos de ti como sea posible para que no te estorbe…

- Shhhh – dijo poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios. –independientemente del trabajo Meimi te quiero, completa, toda tú… para mi.

Se inclinó sobre ella y dejó las cosas pasaran. No es que ella hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero como había pasado todo el día y él no había hecho ningún avance, secretamente había empezado a pensar que había sido su imaginación la que había creado ese hermoso recibimiento, pero no, su mente había estado tan acelerada como un motor que hubiera trabajado horas y horas y ahora lo rociaran con agua fría para enfriarlo… bueno quizá no fuera la mejor alegoría puesto que mientras más la besaba más calido se sentía todo en su interior.

Y había la suficiente intimidad como para que el beso se hubiera vuelto realmente privado, ella había entreabierto los labios como invitación y él no había dudado una fracción segundo en ahondar más la caricia, su boca sabía a café, suave y dulce, su aliento era sin duda la mejor cosa que él había probado en su vida, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, pero mientras más avanzaban las caricias, su control iba perdiendo el piso.

Meimi había enlazado de nuevo sus brazos en su cuello y se había reclinado sobre él, las sensaciones le corrían como descargas eléctricas por toda la piel y mientras más sentía más quería sentir.

Con reticencia, casi como si doliera Daiki rompió el beso pero la sostuvo cerca, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

- Meimi… - dijo con voz ronca y pesada – de verdad no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo con ansiedad burbujeando en su voz

- Por que si seguimos no podré mantener mi control por mucho más tiempo – dijo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando profundamente su aroma a manzanilla, dando ligeros besos en su cuello.

- No quiero que mantengas el control, - dijo ladeando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a sus besos – yo no puedo mantener el mío, por que tú si.

- Meimi – Daiki levantó su mirada y la enterró profundamente en la suya, podía ver el reflejo de sus propios ojos llenos de anhelo – Pasa la noche conmigo.

- Si – respondió sin dudar, kami había esperando que se lo propusiera todo el día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero ahora de verdad estaba pasando y la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Debía seducirlo como le habían enseñado que debía hacer con los hombres de los cuales debía fingir ser amante, debía ser atrevida, como cuando fingía ser prostituta, tenía la impresión de que a Daiki aquello no le gustaría, a aquellas personas debía ser seducirlas, hacerlas perder el control, pero él lo había abandonado hacía mucho.

Se lo demostró por la forma en que pasó por toda la habitación prácticamente pateando las maletas que había dejado en el piso, avanzando a trompicones hasta la cama, una vez allí la recostó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con más ansia, sus labios, las mejillas, el cuello, todo era agradable sin duda, pero cuando había subido sus manos por sus muslos bajo la falda negra y tableada un escalofrió la había recorrido.

- Daiki… - dijo con voz nerviosa.

- Mmmm – fue un murmullo todo lo que pudo emitir.

- Daiki… - insistió con esa voz trémula.

Daiki se detuvo un segundo su avance para mirarla a la cara, Dios era tan hermosa, su cabello cayendo desordenado por todos lados, su piel suave y besada por el sol, era como una sirena. Una sirena con cabello de fuego y ojos de neptuno.

- Si… - su voz sonaba tan gutural, sus pupilas dilatadas que la miraban como si la pudieran quemar.

- Solo… - dijo nerviosa, no sabía como expresar lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento, no quería decir algo que rompiera el encanto del momento – por favor se delicado.

- Delicado – repitió como si nadara en medio de una espesa bruma.

- Si por favor – dijo un poco más aliviada.

- Claro que lo seré Meimi – empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello, su piel sabía dulce, ¿Qué sería? Alguna clase de loción, crema, perfume…. Mmmm no lo más seguro es que solo fuera ella.

- Es que yo nunca… - él la interrumpió con un beso más, al separarse en busca de aire ella intento continuar – nunca…

- Nunca ¿Qué…? - dijo yendo más abajo por el escote de su blusa.

- Solo… - ¿Cómo pretendía él que le explicara algo así?, era embarazoso. – nunca.

Daiki había empezado a buscar los botones de la blusa para abrirla. Nunca… nunca… **NUNCA**

- ¿Nunca? - Daiki la soltó como si le hubiera dado toques – es decir que esto nunca, ¡Nunca!

- No nunca – dijo con timidez.

- Pero eras una _doll_, - dijo aun como si lo hubieran aporreado en la cabeza – se supone que solo usan mujeres especializadas.

- Tenía 22 años cuando había hecho mi primer trabajo como _doll_, – dijo sentándose en la cama y jalando a su lugar las solapas de su blusa – ¿Qué experiencia podía tener?

- Pero – no podía ser posible, ellos no hubieran usado a una chica con tan poca experiencia para ser _doll_ – ¿No saliste con nadie antes?

- Claro que si – realmente apestaba la forma en la que él lo estaba tomando.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Que tiene que ver eso, – respondió exaltada, no le gustaba nada, pero nada lo que él estaba pensando de ella – no soy del tipo de la que se acuesta con alguien después de una semana de conocerlo.

- Pero debieron haber quienes duraban más de una semana.

- Claro que si.

- Entonces, ¿Es que nunca te lo propusieron?

- Oye Asuka Jr. – dijo levantándose casi de un brinco de la cama – una cosa es que ellos hubieran propuesto y otra muy distinta que yo hubiera aceptado.

- Pero…. – dijo aun plantado en su lugar, no podía creerlo, – ¿Por que?

Meimi había empezado a buscar su bolsa en la habitación, basta no se iba a quedar allí, no importaba cuanto lo deseara.

- Dímelo tú sabiondo – dijo molesta recogiendo sus zapatillas – ¿Dónde demonios esta mi bolsa? Tú que te has acostado con tantas mujeres, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?, ¿Crees que tenga algún tipo de disfunción o algo por el estilo?

- No me he acostado con muchas mujeres – se defendió aun sin poderse mover, la veía ir y venir por toda la habitación – solo un par de veces.

- ¿Por qué tan pocas? – dijo poniéndose sus zapatillas aun de pie – Digo quizá solo ha sido falta de iniciativa, soy prueba de que eres terriblemente lento

- No tiene nada que ver con eso – dijo molesto – es solo que las mujeres usualmente estaban buscando una relación seria que yo no podía darles

¡Al diablo con la bolsa! La chica al escuchar eso sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, así que eso era todo lo que él quería no, una aventura de una noche, podía ser que Daiki Asuka Jr., fuera el amor de su vida pero no se iba a rebajar a ser la aventura de una noche. Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio salio de la habitación.

Rayos. Daiki se levantó de un brinco de la cama, había dicho algo que ella había mal interpretado de nuevo, salio de la habitación viéndola caminar con pasos rápidos al ascensor del hotel, corrió tras ella, tal y como estaba, sin camisa y descalzo, la alcanzó de la mano cuando estaba presionando el botón del ascensor.

- Meimi espera – dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo.

- Eres un cínico Asuka Jr., - dijo jalando su brazo para soltarse – no podía haber sido más claro si me lo hubieras escupido en la cara, ¿Eso soy yo también para ti o no? solo una aventura de una noche, perdona si te decepciono pero no soy tan ilusa como para prestarme a algo como eso.

- No, por supuesto que no.

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y una mujer con una pequeña estaban dentro, los dos las voltearon a ver, así que notaron la mirada apreciativa de la mujer y como cubría los ojos de la niña delante de ella.

- Joven no creo que ese sea atuendo para discutir en un pasillo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida que apenas podía ocultar – no es que yo me queje, pero hay niños y jovencitas más jóvenes en este hotel.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – dijo él y empezó a jalar a Meimi de regreso a la habitación.

- Suéltame Asuka Jr. – forcejeó contra él a pesar de saber que era inútil

- De eso nada, - siguió avanzando sin soltarla – todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a avanzar a la habitación de nuevo, mientras la mujer tomaba a la niña en brazos e iba por otro pasillo en el mismo piso con una sonrisa. Los dos llegaron de nuevo a la habitación, hizo entrar a Meimi primero y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

- Meimi yo nunca te haría eso a ti – dijo sentándola en la cama de nuevo – tú eres muy diferente.

- ¿Y quien me dice a mí que no soy una de esas mujeres con las que pasas solo una noche? – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Acaso estas loca – ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? – por supuesto que no lo eres.

- ¿Como puedo saberlo?

- Meimi… - se arrodilló a su lado recargándose en sus piernas –Dioses, te amo – la mirada de Meimi se volvió cristalina cuando él dijo eso, parecía que deseaba llorar –no puedes verlo, he estado loco por ti prácticamente desde que te conozco, pero éramos solo unos niños, pero ahora, somos dos adultos y no existe manera de que pueda confundir más lo que siento por ti.

Daiki se levantó para sentarse a su lado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Meimi sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, la amaba, no podía creerlo.

- Debes saber que los últimos 8 años estuve obsesionado por ti, las dos chicas con las que intente tener una relación eran pelirrojas, como tú – dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, aquello había sido una tontería, pero se había dado cuenta que solo las chicas con esa apariencia le atraían – te buscaba a ti y cuando me daba cuenta de que no lo eran las dejaba ir, y al verte de nuevo, todo mi cuerpo se reveló contra mi, te deseaba y solo pensar que tú no me volvía loco, que quisieras salir con otro y no conmigo me enfurecía, me plegaba con entusiasmo a cualquier cosa buena que dijeras de mi – dejó escapar una autentica risa esta vez – ¿Sabes que he comprado 6 nuevos jeans azules? – su expresión se volvió más sería al continuar – me sentí morir al escuchar el disparo en la azotea aquel día, la sola idea de que algo te hubiera podido pasar… ¿Crees que he hecho esto con alguna otra persona?

- No – dijo suavemente.

- Te amo, por eso estoy aquí, si me dijeras en este momento que no quieres trabajar en Tokio haría mis maletas y vendría a Kyoto a trabajar contigo – dijo con total convicción que Meimi supo que de verdad lo haría – no puedo dejarte ir Meimi y no puedo dejarte tampoco.

Las lágrimas bajaban ya limpias por sus ojos, frescas, tibias, del tipo de lágrimas que solo la felicidad te regala. Daiki no la soltó, mirándola de una forma en la que podía estarle diciendo "Dame una respuesta" Meimi intento serenarse.

- Bueno en ese caso – dijo sorbiendo un poco – supongo que tengo que darte tres respuestas. Numero uno: estoy segura de que te ira muy bien tu cambio a Japón, si eso es lo que tú deseas. Numero dos: acepto el cargo con la condición que me has impuesto y numero tres – dijo con una dulce sonrisa, acerco su rostro al de él – te amo.

El sonrió también y en un suspiro volvió a tomar sus labios, la magia había empezado.

¿Cómo es que se hacía esto? De pronto había olvidado por completo como es que se llevaba a una mujer a la cama, sería seguramente por que esta no era ninguna de las que hubiera tenido nunca.

_Déjame probar de tu ternura_

_Déjame entregarte el corazón_

Tocó su mejilla y limpió con delicadeza las lagrimas que habían quedado pegadas a su piel, había en la expresión de sus ojos tanta delicadeza, tanta fragilidad que él sentía como si fuera hecha de seda, que debía ser tocada y tratada con delicadeza, y no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una mujer así, ella era tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan intrépida que había pensado que esto sería un torbellino, un huracán a punto de hacer erupción, que sería una experiencia intensa, abrasadora, casi violenta, pero ahora que ella estaba sentada a su lado, nerviosa, casi asustada tenía miedo de lastimarla, de no saber como tratarla, quería ser tierno y lo más delicado que hubiera sido en ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida.

Quería ser con ella todo lo que nunca había sido, dar más que tomar.

_Somos diferentes no me importa si lo entienden_

¿Funcionaria? Meimi sabía cuan diferentes eran ella y Daiki, eran como polos opuestos que si bien se atraían chocaban uno contra él otro por la intensidad de sus propias personalidades.

Tembló cuando él recorrió su mejilla con sus manos duras, no ásperas pero duras, masculinas, sintió como algo vibraba dentro de ella, como la cuerda de una guitarra y el estimulo recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la delicadeza de el tacto de sus manos.

Eran diferentes, si, pero eso era parte de su naturaleza humana, eran dos espíritus afines en más de un sentido, los dos tenían ideales que compartirían toda su vida. Por primera vez se pregunto si sus afinidades serian más grandes que sus diferencias, si no era así que importancia tenía ya, los hechos estaban allí… más que los hechos, las emociones que los habían mantenido unidos y distantes por tanto tiempo

Allí entre los dos, había amor.

_Déjame quitarte tantas dudas_

_Déjame llevarte hasta el sol_

_Mi alma no te miente._

Ve sobre la marcha. Deja que tus propias emociones te manejen a ti también. Déjate llevar. Hazla que se deje llevar.

Puso una mano sobre su espalda y la recostó con lentitud y delicadeza en la cama, la sostenía, la guiaba, sentía su respiración rápida y nerviosa en su pecho que subía y bajaba con velocidad, podía sentir su reticencia, su miedo a la novedad del momento, pero lo haría bien, haría lo que fuera por mostrarle que podía confiar en él, en borrar las dudas que hubiera en su corazón. No había sido bueno con ella muchas veces, y en ese momento era el momento de mostrarle que la amaba, que nada de lo que había dicho había sido mentira, le había hablado desde el alma, desnudando sus emociones para ella, ella no había dicho nada pero no le hacía falta, que estuviera allí, para él, era suficiente.

Y la recompensaría por ello, le haría sentir como único y especial cada segundo que estuviera con él, la amaría y la llevaría si fuera necesario hasta el sol.

_El amor cuando se siente,_

_Es de verdad y nunca se va_

Aspiró profundamente cuando él pasó su mano sobre su pecho y alcanzó los primeros botones de su blusa, sintió sus manos temblar, se moría de miedo y de ansiedad, Dios, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Cuando alcanzó su boca y empezó un beso largo, voluptuoso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ternura su miedo empezó a descansar dormido dentro de su estomago.

Esto es lo que siempre había estado esperando, el momento en el que había soñado muchas veces, el que había protegido a toda costa para que fuera solo suyo, pero se dio cuenta que eso era imposible, el momento no era solo suyo, era de él también, quizá por que siempre había querido que así fuera, que fuera él quien compartiera ese momento.

¿Cuánto podía durar el amor? Sabía que ella había querido al joven de ojos aceitunados, prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo vio, que había sentido en su pecho un dolor poco peculiar al conocerlo, lo había amado desde entonces, y se había esforzado por que ese amor no madurara, pero se había quedado allí como una semilla dentro de su pecho que lo único que había hecho era crecer y extenderse, por cada mirada de él, por cada detalle que había tenido con ella, a los que se plegaba con hambre por ser tan, tan pocos. Y ahora, había dado frutos, había sido correspondido y allí estaba, nunca se había ido.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando apartó las solapas de la blusa blanca y acarició la piel de su estomago con calma, como si fuera un ciego que aprende como luce algo con las manos, la curva de su cintura, las costillas perfiladas, los montes de sus senos bajo el encaje de la ropa interior, sin abandonar su boca, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, dejando restos de su saliva dentro de su boca, con su otra mano asegurada tras de su espalda, una ola de placer y de deseo la recorrió.

_Muy pocas veces se equivoca_

_Cuando te llega te enamora_

_Es de verdad, la pura verdad_

¿Había imaginado que sería ella? Si, lo había hecho, quizá siempre había sabido que sería justo ella la indicada para robarle el corazón, aun cuando su relación no había empezado con el pie derecho, Meimi Haneoka siempre había sido distinta a todas las demás, siempre la había puesto en un sitio donde ninguna otra chica había estado.

Durante su juventud había disfrutado de su extraña amistad, podía ser él mismo como con nadie más, podía usar todo su carácter con ella si lo deseaba, pero siempre había tenido una reserva del mismo para nunca lograr lastimarla.

Y al verla de nuevo, supo que nunca la había quitado de ese pedestal, le había permitido flirtear con él, le había permitido que se le metiera por los ojos para volverlo loco de deseo, le habría permitido lo que fuera por que sus reservas y las normas con ella nunca habían aplicado. Y seguirá permitiéndole lo que fuera con tal de que siempre fuera a su lado.

Dejó de besarla solo para poder mirarla, sonrojada, medio desnuda, su piel de alabastro manchada de rojo. Había mucho más que deseo recorriendo su sistema, había un profundo amor, había estado allí mucho antes de que él mismo lo notara y jamás se había ido, esa era la verdad.

_Pueden decirme que estoy ciega_

_Pueden decirme que estoy loca_

_Pero es de verdad._

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos se veían tan negros, como si el deseo que se leía en ellos, hubiera borrado la huella de cetrino que poseían. Subió sus manos por su cuello y le pidió más, sintió como su pecho desnudo se pegaba al suyo propio, separado solo por el satín del sostén. Se halló deseando con tanta fuerza que no hubiera nada más que los separara que el calor que él irradiaba se le pegara al cuerpo, al alma por completo. Se hundió en un beso más exigente mientras él hurgaba con sus manos su espalda buscando el broche de la prenda que quedaba, cuando lo desató y recorrió con sus manos su espalda desnuda sintió como si la recorriera con esponjas cargadas de agua caliente, nunca había sentido nada mejor.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan amada, tan orgullosa que ese instante que debía quedar marcado en sus memorias como el mejor fuera con la persona indicada. Desde la primera vez había sabido que él era el indicado, su corazón siempre lo había sabido, había llorado tener que dejarlo ir, había echado de menos por tanto tiempo volver a escuchar su voz, era una completa locura haberlo amado tanto cuando él la había despreciado siempre, pero lo había hecho, siempre, con todo el corazón y no había verdad más grande en su corazón. Lo hubiera seguido al abismo más profundo con los ojos cerrados, era una locura ese amor, si era cierto, pero era la verdad.

Al ver sus ojos llenando se de ella, tuvo la extraña certeza de que aquello había sido siempre reciproco como se lo había confesado antes.

_Mírame sin miedo sin censura_

_Háblame que quiero oír tu voz_

_Eres el paisaje más bonito que me ha regalado Dios_

Volvió a recostarla en la cama y quedo allí tendida con nada cubriéndola de la cintura para arriba, hermosa, perfecta, más bella de lo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que ella fuera.

Se quedo allí tendida con los brazos subiendo sobre su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo, sentía su mirada admirándola, ¿Por qué no sentía pudor? No lo sabía pero todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era orgullo, placer de ser contemplada. Cuando él empezó a desprenderla de la falda también, cuando dejó las yemas de sus dedos acariciar sus piernas al paso que sacaba la falda de ella se vio a si misma subiendo su cadera para ayudarlo y quedar allí tumbada solo con las sencillas bragas blancas, y el cabello rojo cubriéndola mirándolo a él de la misma forma que él la miraba, mirando la perfección de su pecho desnudo, salpicado con un apenas fino vello, no había hombros anchos, no había estomago como tableta de chocolate, había solo un pecho firme, músculos delgados y sanos, y sinceramente era todo lo que quería, él era perfecto tan como era, había mucho más en Daiki Asuka Jr., de lo que se podía ver que ella amaba.

- Eres tan hermosa – dijo Daiki con la voz enronquecida.

Hermosa era poco, pero no había en su vocabulario una palabra que se ajustara mejor a lo que veía, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y era suyo, el sentimiento posesivo de apoderó de su mente, ella era suya, nunca otras manos la habían tocado, nadie la había visto como podía verla él en ese momento. Se descubrió sabiendo que aunque lo hubiera habido no haría diferencia, ella era suya, por una posesión mucho más elevada que la de los cuerpos, era suya, por que había sido creada para él.

_Muy pocas veces se equivoca_

_Cuando te llega te enamora_

_Es de verdad, y nunca se va_

Lo que siguió tuvo la naturalidad del eterno rito que seguirían para siempre todos los amantes. La poca ropa que quedaba, su pantalón, la ropa interior de los dos quedo relegada a un lado y los cuerpos desnudos pudieron sentirse el uno al otro.

Meimi dejó escapar un gemido profundo cuando sintió el peso de él sobre ella, cuando se había colocado en medio de sus piernas, él debía pesar con facilidad unos 20 kilos más que ella, pero todo el peso de él estaba muy lejos de ser incomodo, al contrario era placentero tener su peso sobre ella, cuando alcanzó sus labios para probarlos con un beso apasionado y sus manos se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus pechos desnudos y empezó a acariciarlos, sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

Los senos bajo sus manos se sentían tensos, calidos, y supo de inmediato que nunca había sentido nada mejor, el calor que despedía su cuerpo en contacto con sus piernas era quemante, invitante, abrió las piernas esperando el contacto más intimo cuando el miembro tenso de él entró en contacto con su propia intimidad los dos soltaron un profundo gemido.

_Pueden decirme que estoy ciega_

_Pueden decirme que estoy loca_

Como es que podía perder el control de esa manera. Daiki siempre se había sentido orgullo del profundo control en situaciones extremas, pero en ese momento, el sabor intoxicante de su cuerpo, la forma en la que se movía instintivamente contra él, frutando sus pechos tiernos en las palmas de sus manos, y sus caderas contra las suyas dejando que el calor que anidaba en su centro lo contagiara, nunca había sido así, antes con otras mujeres estaba el deseo bullendo dentro de él, pero ahora, se sentía como un caminante del desierto muerto de ser y hambre, había tanta ansiedad dentro de él. Empezó a empujar su propia cadera en un ritmo cadencioso sintiendo como la humedad de ella se confundía con la suya, escuchando ligeros gemidos de su boca, sintiendo que ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. Cada rozaba como navajas en la ligera cuerda de su auto control, no podía más.

Esto era… dioses no había manera de poder explicar lo que sentía, él empujaba contra ella y su solo roce exterior la ponía al limite, un placer indescriptible la cubría, cada terminación sensible de su cuerpo estaba encendida y aun así quería más, deseaba más.

- Por favor… - pidió sin estar segura de que era lo que pedía, rozando su boca contra su hombro, sintiendo como la sal de su cuerpo se quedaba pegada a sus labios – por favor.

_Seré tu ángel, tu voz y tus latidos_

_Vivirá mi corazón_

Siempre le habían dicho que era doloroso, las pocas amigas que había tenido en la universidad o en la comisaría habían dicho siempre que la primera vez era dolorosa, pero aquello había estado muy lejos del dolor.

Daiki había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y había enlazado sus dedos, la había mirado con sus ojos vedados y había recargado su cuerpo entero al suyo, se había acercado a su oído derecho y había susurrado algo muy suave, tanto que ella solo había podido adivinar que decía: "perdón"

Y después todo se había borrado, solo ella, solo él. Había sentido como hundía esa parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella, había sido solo un poco doloroso de lo que había prometido ser, sintió como su cuerpo lo enfundaba como una daga en seda mojada, sintió como algo empezaba a escurrir en sus piernas pero se olvido de ello cuando él empezó a moverse lentamente como una marea dentro de ella, lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron y apretó sus piernas al torno de su cintura y se abandonó a las sensaciones, no sabía si llorar, si reír, si gritar, todas sus emociones de mezclaron unas con otras, se concentró en los latidos de su corazón combinados con los suyos, fundió su mirada azulada con el abismo de sus ojos negros y se sintió dentro de ellos, y su corazón… su corazón ya no le pertenecía. Nada le pertenecía.

Su cuerpo temblaba completo, sintiendo que algo se acercaba, algo poderoso la asechaba y solo quería que pasara, que la liberación llegara pronto.

Esto no tenía explicación, nada, nunca, nada lo hubiera preparado para ese momento, así lo hubiera vivido 100 veces esto era completamente distinto, era uno con ella, enfundado y ajustado dentro de ella, oyéndola soltar profundos gemidos que parecían venir de su estomago, sentía la culminación tan cercana, se hundió en ella tanto como pudo y perdió el control de si mismo, estuvo más allá de si la estaría lastimando o no, solo podía moverse contra ella, queriendo ahogarse dentro del calor de su núcleo, solo un poco más.

Meimi sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo que la hizo gritar, sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera explotando en ese momento, no había forma de expresar la intensa descarga de placer que se disparó por su cuerpo como si fuera tocada por un rayo, sintió todo, cada cosa multiplicada por cientos, la presión de las manos de Daiki en las suyas, el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, como se mezclaban los humores y sudores de los dos, como empujaba tembloroso su cadera para hundir su miembro dentro del canal caliente de ella y dejaba escapar su simiente dentro de ella, caliente, ardiente como lava, lo quería dentro de ella, quería que la semilla de fundiera con la suya propia, el instinto de mujer que residía en ella se encontró deseando ser la única que la recibiera, deseaba ser suya y que en correspondencia el fuera suyo que ese momento los uniera para siempre.

Daiki perdió conciencia de todo lo que pasaba cuando el éxtasis lo toco con sus manos de fuego, empujó dentro de ella y sintió como su semilla se regaba dentro de ella la sostuvo como si no la quisiera dejar ir, ni siquiera moverse mientras los dos cuerpos se fundían, ella era el núcleo del placer que lo envolvía, y moriría antes de dejarla separarse un solo segundo, un solo centímetro, quería que esas descargas de electricidad lo azotaran para siempre.

_Déjame probar de tu ternura_

_Déjame entregarte el corazón_

Después, poco a poco fueron recuperando la calma, las descargas se hicieron poco a poco solo toques eléctricos y después solo vibraciones cómodas y familiares, los dos cuerpos juntos palpitaron juntos al ritmo de sus corazones.

La respiración se moduló, la arritmia se estabilizó solo quedaron las vibraciones y el calor de los cuerpos.

Daiki quiso moverse de encima de ella, sabía que su peso debía incomodarle, cuando lo intentó ella no lo dejó, extendió su pierna derecha que enganchó con la suya, todavía dentro de ella sintió la caricia interna y jadeó levemente.

- No te muevas, por favor – suplicó Meimi en voz baja, quería sentirlo dentro de ella más tiempo, era como una parte perdida de ella que no quería que se extraviara de nuevo – todavía no.

El no se movió pero soltó sus manos, veía huellas rojas en ellas y se alarmó un poco, con la mirada periférica notó la mancha de rojo en la cama, lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho pero ver la evidencia no dejaba de asombrarlo y al mismo tiempo asustarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo evidentemente preocupado - No te he lastimado

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió complacida, había tanta preocupación en su mirada que una oleada de amor y de ternura la recorrió. Lo abrazó y lo sintió imitarla.

- Ya no puedo escapar de ti – le dijo suavemente – me atrapaste después de todo.

_Somos diferentes no me importa si lo entienden_

_Por que es de verdad_

Por dentro los dos supieron que nada entre los dos volvería a ser nunca lo mismo, ese momento lo había trasformado para siempre, los había unido en cadenas irrompibles, unidos para siempre.

Esa era ahora su única verdad.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_13 de Octubre de 2007_

_9:28 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

nota de autora: ahora si, ahórquenme, matéenme, húndanme en un frió pozo como penitencia, lo hice, acabo de pervertir a la ultima pareja que me quedaba célibe en mi acervo. Lo se a lo mejor creen que exagero pero es que estos personajes son tan especiales para mi que me cuesta muchísimo trabajo hacer un lemon de ellos, la ultima vez quedo mucho más como una lima en Himura, pero esto señores, esto si fue un lemon, deberían de ver la cantidad de días que me estuve dando vueltas y vueltas, el lemon casi quedo fuera de la historia de no ser por tres personas

Mi dragón de cristal que le había dicho desde un inicio que habría lemon y como para que lo dejara flotando en sus laureles ya se que no lo hubiera permitido.

A Felicia que me dio un montón de consejos para lograr hacerlo, gracias necesitaba sacar las voces de mi cabeza.

Y a Belinda jaja aunque no la conozco más que por la TV incluyó esta canción en su nueva versión de _Utopía_ y dije "Wow esto es perfecto, es justamente lo que quiero que la escena trasmita" si, lo reconozco, no soy una aguerrida fan de ella, me importa un rábano si anda con Ucker pero me gusta mucho como canta, así que de alguna forma, si, soy fan de Belinda.

Bueno sin más me despido,

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	7. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Detectives_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Epilogo_**

_Un año después…_

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo casi casi escupiendo el café que estaba tomando.

Meimi subió sus piernas en el escritorio mientras jugaba con su argolla dorada en su dedo anular, mirándolo divertida, se había quedado como piedra como había previsto.

- No lo dices en serio – dijo apenas con habla el joven detective de ojos negros.

- Si lo digo en serio –respondió tranquilamente.

Daiki no sabía si debía saltar en ese momento sobre ella y ponerle unas esposas, no podía ser cierto lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Cómo es que se mantenía tan tranquila después de esa declaración?

- No es cierto – se negaba a creerlo.

- Dios Daiki ¿Quieres decir que de verdad nunca lo descubriste? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – ¿Qué clase de detective eres? Dejaba pistas por todos lados.

Daiki caminó hasta donde ella estaba y bajando sus piernas de la mesa la levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada, la miro directo a los ojos. Meimi trato de contener su nerviosismo, Daiki solo la miraba así cuando algo lo exaltaba mucho, empezó a dudar que hubiera sido lo correcto decirle aquella verdad.

- Júramelo – le exigió.

- Te lo juro – dijo tímidamente.

La soltó para sentarse en la silla que ella había desocupado, ella se sentó en el escritorio a esperar que él terminara asimilar la noticia, de verdad no había pensado que él no tuviera una ligera idea.

- ¿Por eso era tan importante limpiar la imagen de Saint Tail cuando apareció la impostora no es cierto? – dijo sin mirarla en realidad.

- Debo confesar que eso es cierto – dijo con cautela.

- Me has estado mintiendo todos estos años Meimi – dijo volteándola a ver, sus ojos lucían más serenos que antes.

- No – dijo como restándole importancia – solo no te lo había dicho.

- Es exactamente lo mismo Meimi – se exalto de nuevo.

- Bueno – suspiro y lo enfrento con la frente en alto, ella no habían hecho nada malo, le habían tomado años estar segura que lo que habían hecho no estaba mal pero lo habían conseguido – y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Denunciarme? ¿Pedirme el divorcio?

- Simpática – dijo casi con desgano.

La vida había sido buena para los dos, como había prometido Daiki había viajado una ultima vez a Estados Unidos a finiquitar un par de asuntos en su anterior puesto y había regresado después de un mes a Tokio donde lo estaba esperando su nuevo trabajo, después de una semana de haber regresado habían tomado la decisión de casarse y como dos personas sensatas que eran, al día siguiente habían ido a un registro civil y se habían casado. Sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo por que no les habían avisado nada, pero habían prometido que para la ceremonia religiosa todos estarían invitados. La ceremonia se habían tenido que aplazar una vez pues justo el día que se iba a realizar Seira habían dado a luz a su hijo, y ella y Shinta eran los testigos, así que una vez que Daiki, el nuevo hijo de Seira habían nacido y habían sido registrado se habían unido frente a dios.

Y después todo habían sido trabajo, un par de veces Steve les había dicho que funcionaban casi como _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_MC1 , Meimi nunca lo había terminado de entender pero la verdad es que hacían una pareja de trabajo estupenda.

Desde que habían empezado a trabajar en el servicio en Tokio se habían convertido en personajes inevitablemente famosos, no había caso que se les asignara que no se resolviera con eficiencia. La agudeza de Meimi para descubrir pistas y resolver incógnitas con una velocidad asombrosa y la habilidad de Daiki para planificar estrategias para capturar criminales lo había hecho uno de los departamentos más importantes en Japón, no importaba a veces de que jurisdicción fuera el crimen, pedían la presencia de la pareja de detectives para hacerse cargo de los casos.

La vida había sido realmente amable para los dos, habían conseguido todo lo que querían de su carrera, solo había quedado una pequeña cuestión sin zanjar.

La identidad de Saint Tail.

Meimi había discutido consigo misma muchas veces en ese año si debería decírselo o no, le molestaba estarle guardando un secreto así a Daiki, además el caso de Saint Tail estaba definitivamente cerrado.

Cuando se había dictado sentencia a Tsukino la policía había declarado a la prensa que habían capturado a Saint Tail, aunque Meimi se había prácticamente parado de pestañas por la mentira le vio sus ventajas, el caso de la original Saint Tail había sido definitivamente cerrado, nadie buscaría más a la original ladrona, lo que significaba que ella estaba libre de cargos, había sido extraño cuando Daiki se lo había dicho, todos esos años secretamente siempre se había mantenido distante del tema de Saint Tail siendo neutral con todas las personas que le preguntaban cuando sabían que venia de Seika, y ahora solo estaba completamente libre de cargos, la única preocupación que ya le quedaba era la de Daiki.

Esa mañana había cumplido un año completo desde que se habían reunido en Kyoto, era una fecha que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde días previos, deseaba que fuera un día especial, así que más especial que decirle a él la verdad.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo tanto tiempo? – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

- Bueno en primero nadie nunca fue y me dijo "¿Oye tú eres Saint Tail?" por ese lado no fue complicado – le explico con naturalidad.

- Tú sabias que yo quería saber quien era – le reclamó

- No – lo corrigió enseguida – tú querías descubrir quien era, Lina te lo dijo más de una vez y siempre te negaste a creer que era yo, Lina siempre lo supo ¿Por qué crees que fue tan sarcástica cuando estábamos capturando a Tsukino?

Él se quedó viendo su regazo, eso era cierto, podía recordar las sospechas que Lina siempre había tenido por Meimi, pero él siempre había descartado la posibilidad.

Pero ¿Por qué?

La verdad es que él no quería que fuera ella, las evidencias estaban allí, Meimi y Saint Tail prácticamente eran idénticas, a pesar de que la ladrona siempre había aparecido de noche había podido detectar un montón de rasgos, ojos azul grises, piel morena clara, pero Saint Tail había sido siempre una criatura nocturna, las sombras iban con ella, eso la hacía tan misteriosa, y Meimi era un ente de luz, era como querer comparar un lucero y el sol, los dos eran estrellas, los dos astros desplegaban luz, pero eran completamente diferentes.

Meimi supo que solo decirle la verdad no sería suficiente desde un principio, tenía que contarle todo, paso por paso, que él comprendiera sus motivos para haber sido Saint Tail y después para ocultarle todos esos años su identidad. Se acercó más a él aun sentada en el escritorio, hecho un par de carpetas al piso para hacerse campo, esperaba que el reaccionara con el ruido no lo hizo, se acomodó a su lado y empezó su relato.

- Todo empezó cuando tenía 8 años – empezó Meimi con un tono de voz tranquilo y pacifico, necesitaba toda su serenidad para transmitírsela a él – como tú sabes mi papá es mago, así que desde que era muy pequeña me empezó a enseñar diferentes trucos mágicos, cuando empezamos el segundo año de instituto fue cuando realmente todo inició, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese día empezaste clase en el colegio al igual que Seira.

- Si lo recuerdo – dijo con voz neutra.

- Bueno, ese día temprano yo estaba practicando en la capilla de la escuela, yo pensé que estaba vacía, pero un niño y Seira en esa ocasión me vieron, fue una ilusión de un canguro en un sombrero, se impresionaron mucho, especialmente el niño, pero yo no quería que nadie supiera que practicaba algunos de los trucos de mi padre - su sonrisa se volvió dulce al recordar aquellos momentos – por que él me había dicho que el mejor mago es el que siempre se mantiene en misterio. Así en que aquella ocasión hice un pacto con Seira de que ella no diría nada, recuerdo que aquel día tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, tú te habías burlado de las habilidades de un mago y te habías negado a darme una disculpa, estaba muy enfadada contigo.

- Si, lo recuerdo – aquel había sido el día en que la había conocido, la impresión que le había causado aquella chica de carácter irascible y violento había sido impresionante, la había picado solo por el placer de ver sus ojos feroces.

- Bueno, en aquella ocasión aquel niño se había estado metiendo en la capilla de la escuela y robado un par de cosas, pero la ultima vez había robado una llave que era valiosa, Seira me pidió ayuda para recuperarla cuando vio el temor que había causado en el niño y yo quería un gran truco mágico para demostrarte que la magia, la real no solo son humo y espejos realmente existía.

- Claro – recordaba aquel niño, y la extraña experiencia de los canguros con esmoquin – por supuesto como es que nunca lo pensé, eras tú.

Una sensación placentera le recorrió cuando el habían dicho "eras tú" él habían relacionado por primera vez a St. Tail y Meimi al mismo tiempo.

- Bien – retomo con calma – después de lo que paso ese día, salio un pequeño reportaje en un periódico que hablaba de mí como una ladrona, Seira lo leyó. Lo que siguió hasta el día de hoy no termino de entenderlo – dijo dejando escapar una leve sonrisa – veras, Seira empezó a decir que podríamos hacer una gran labor, incluso fue ella quien escogió el nombre de Kaitou Saint Tail, que podríamos ayudar a muchas personas, déjame decirte que no me pidió ni siquiera mi opinión, en el momento en que Seira dijo, "vamos a hacer esto" es por que de hecho ya habían decidido que lo íbamos a hacer.

Lo miró fijamente y él no apartó su mirada tampoco, en su voz se podía oír su sinceridad, Meimi nunca habían sido buena para mentir, al menos no cara a cara y en algo tan importante.

- ¿Seira era tu cómplice? - preguntó

- A veces llegue a pensar que yo era la cómplice de Seira, ella es lo que llamaríamos la autora intelectual – cuando el alcanzó su mano y le pidió continuar ella se sintió mucho más aliviada – veras nuestra técnica era esta: A la capilla de la escuela solían llegar personas con problemas, Seira se quedaba con ellos y los escuchaba, después me lo contaba a mi y si pensábamos que habían una manera de ayudar a esas personas lo hacíamos, es decir, si se trataba de tener que robar alguna cosa, yo iba y lo hacia. Seira es fantástica en conseguir información, a veces sabía cosas y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo averiguaba y la mayoría de los planes era ella quien los entretejía, por eso cuando ocurrió lo de Tsukino fue a la primera que acudí por ayuda – Meimi se dio cuenta de que hablaba con demasiado entusiasmo y se trató de serenar de nuevo – Al principio lo hacia solo por que sabía que hacia lo correcto y me gustaba poder usar la habilidad que habían heredado de mi madre pero después…

- Después… - la animó a continuar

- Después… - un sonrojo le subió por las mejillas – después apareciste tú y todo se volvió mucho más interesante, eras tan insistente y parecías tan empedernido en atraparme, que cada misión era un nuevo reto para los dos, y siempre quería que estuvieras allí, solo un par de ocasiones en que me sentía tan molesta de que toda tu atención la tuviera Saint Tail y que si Meimi Haneoka se paraba delante de ti era como si fuera invisible.

- Eso no tiene lógica, si tu eras Saint Tail – le dijo enseguida, si ella era las dos personas significaba que estaba poniendo toda su atención en ella de todos modos.

- Lo se – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – se que no tiene lógica pero así era como me sentía, deseaba tanto que siguieras siendo con Meimi como lo eras con St. Tail que me sentía celosa de mi misma, tú eras con Saint Tail tan apasionado, tan decidido, parecía que lo único que fuera importante en tu mundo fuera ella.

- Lo era – se apresuro a contestar, nunca habían tenido reserva en reconocerlo, habían estado completamente obsesionado por ella, todos lo sabían.

- Bueno – dijo más sonrojada, cielos, habían olvidado la ultima vez que se habían sonrojado frente a su esposo – al principio solo me emocionaba cuando aparecías, después… – Meimi cerró los ojos y se vio a si misma sobre aquel reloj en el parque, con el viento soplando las hojas de otoño y él a sus pies, con los ojos brillantes, expectantes, su corazón habían estado martilleando contra su pecho aquella vez y ahora lo hacia de nuevo – después, me di cuenta de que solo quería ser capturada por ti, no quería que nadie más lo hiciera, ¿Te acuerdas cuando Lina tendió esa trampa horrible, cuando se hizo pasar por ti y te encontré tirado en la mitad de el salón? Sentí que el corazón se me rompía, en ese momento no me importo que pudieras verme, solo quería saber que estabas bien. Empezó a pasar más tiempo y después fue imposible decirte la verdad, lo que más temía era que me despreciaras por lo que estaba haciendo, tenía pesadillas donde me echas en cara lo mala que había sido y que era una vulgar ladrona… - guardo silencio un momento, la sensación de frialdad se habían apoderado tanto de ella aquella temporada de su vida que habían dejado como un bloque de hielo en su estomago, continuó – una noche, después de que nos quedamos encerrados en la mansión con el cisne de cristal… me di cuenta de que solo era cuestión de tiempo que me atraparas, habían tenido tanto miedo que el corazón se me habían detenido en el momento en que no me soltaste la mano… - Daiki la miró fijamente, recordaba aquel momento perfectamente, habían sentido tantos deseos de no soltar la menuda mano de la ladrona que habían estado a punto de mandar su orgullo y su honor al fondo de su corazón y atraparla por fin, pero su suplica le habían llegado – busque él momento correcto para decirle a esto adiós y lo encontré, cuando salimos del tercer año del instituto y todos iríamos a escuelas diferentes solo decidí no aparecer más.

- Me volví loco ¿Sabes? – dijo él presionando su mano en la suya – me moría de frustración de saber que solo no habían sido capaz de atraparte después de tanto tiempo y que finalmente habías echo a un lado nuestro pacto.

En ese momento Meimi guardó silencio, eso que había dicho no tenía ninguna lógica, ella habían hecho lo necesario para que aquello no pasara, sabía lo obstinado que él era, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

- ¿No recibiste mi carta? – Meimi lo miró a la cara con un entrecejo

- ¿Que carta? – dijo con el mismo grado de confusión.

- Puse una carta en tu buzón el día de que iba a mudar – le explicó – habían pasado solo un par de semanas desde la última misión, a veces las misiones se espaciaban así.

- ¿Buzón? – dijo todavía más confundido.

- Si, tu buzón – le recalcó ella la había puesto allí, debía haberla encontrado – donde regularmente se ponen las cartas.

- No hay un buzón en mi casa, bueno no había, el cartero siempre ponía las cartas en la puerta… - se detuvo de pronto recordando – cierto, mi papá instaló un buzón al terminar mi curso, pero el cartero siguió dejándonos toda la correspondencia en la puerta, creo que aun lo hace.

- ¿Para que instalar un buzón si no vas a usarlo? – dijo con tono sarcástico.

- No sabíamos que el cartero lo ignoraría – le respondió un poco exaltado, no había sido culpa de ellos.

- ¿Quieres decir que nuca recibiste a carta? – le preguntó sin poderlo creer.

- No.

Daiki se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina, Meimi lo miro como un león enjaulado. De repente él se detuvo de improviso, fue a la perchero recogió su saco y la chaquetilla de ella, la tomó de la mano sacándola de la oficina.

- Vamos a buscarla ahora mismo – dijo avanzando con ella por los pasillos.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Como a quien? – dijo sin detenerse saliendo del edificio ya yendo hacía el estacionamiento – vamos a Seika a buscar esa carta por supuesto.

- Estas loco – dijo en voz alta – han pasado casi 10 años no es posible que siga allí.

- Puede ser – dijo ya desactivando la alarma del auto con el remoto – te lo juro nadie nunca ha usado ese buzón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de un par de horas los dos estaban frente a la casa de el padre de Daiki, estaba vacía puesto que su padre habían salido a un viaje a dar una conferencia a Kobe. Meimi miró la casa del joven con nostalgia, habían estado solo un par de veces allí pero la recordaba bien, no habían cambiado en nada, salvo quizás por una nueva capa de pintura, seguramente reciente.

El buzón estaba como el habían dicho bajo un pequeño techo de adobe rojo para evitar que las cartas se mojaran con la lluvia, lucia el desgaste del tiempo y del poco cuidado, los dos jóvenes se pararon delante de él y él abrió la parte delantera, rechinó de forma horrible por la falta de aceite y finalmente se abrió dejándole encima una capa de herredumbre.

- De verdad crees… - empezó a decir de nuevo Meimi cuando él ya estaba metiendo el brazo en el buzón.

- Bingo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Sacó su brazo con la manga toda roja de oxido y en su mano un viejo sobre amarillo por el tiempo. Era imposible, Meimi miró con la boca abierta, de verdad seguía allí. El joven delante de ella la sostuvo en sus manos casi como si fuera una antigüedad.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa – te busque por cielo mar y tierra, agoté cada uno de mis recursos antes de tener que irme a Estados Unidos, te busqué prácticamente dos años, queriendo saber algo de ti, lo que fuera, pero nunca imagine que la respuesta iba a estar justamente frente a mi nariz.

- Cosas más extrañas han pasado – dijo como único consuelo.

- No tiene ningún truco mágico cierto – dijo precavido mirándola con precaución en los ojos.

- Aunque lo tuviera – dijo con una media sonrisa y agregó enseguida - que no lo tiene, dudo mucho que sirviera después de 10 años.

- No te subestimes Meimi – la tomó de la mano y avanzó dentro de la casa – vamos pongámonos cómodos.

Daiki avanzó a la casa de su padre y entró, el sitio lucía justo como lo que era, la que había sido la casa de dos varones, el mobiliario era oscuro, tonos en todo de marrón, gris y negro, limpia y ordenada, ambos avanzaron a la sala, Daiki se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras ella se mantuvo a su lado sin saber que decir.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió

- Si, por favor – dijo de forma mecánica.

Meimi lo dejó solo allí para que pudiera leer la carta, no sabía que él la habían estado buscando tanto tiempo después de que se hubiera marchado, justo por ello habían dejado esa misiva, por que sabía que él se angustiaría y quería evitar eso, de haberlo sabido hubiera dejado la carta en la cómoda de su cuarto como lo habían pensado la primera vez, pero habían supuesto que era mucho más seguro dejarla en el buzón.

Se tomo todo el tiempo posible en preparar el te, regresó después de 15 minutos con dos tazas de te y lo vio en la misma posición que lo habían dejado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo preocupada, estaba tan en shock, no lucía así

- Te estaba esperando –le respondió.

La joven detective le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, lo volteó a ver entonces y vio el brillo de la expectación en sus ojos.

Daiki sostuvo el sobre en sus manos como si fuera un objeto precioso, bueno para él lo era, el pegamento del sobre se habían secado con el tiempo así que estaba abierto, sacó la hoja de adentro con toda delicadeza para evitar que el desgaste la rompiera, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones, ella habían usado un papel grueso y fino que debía durar mucho más. Con un suspiro empezó a leer

_Asuka Júnior:_

_Empezar una misiva como esta no es sencillo, durante las ultimas semanas he estado sentándome en el escritorio de mi habitación y he intentado empezar esta carta una y otra vez y una y otra vez la carta terminaba en el cesto de basura por que no tenía valor para escribir lo que de verdad sentía, pero no puede seguir siendo así._

_Antes que nada no es una broma ni nada por el estilo, si has puesto atención a la letra que te he enviado en cada una de las notas de los robos te darás cuenta de que es la misma, esta carta te la esta enviando Kaitou Saint Tail… se que debe ser completamente irreal para ti, pero te juro que es la verdad._

_No es un truco, ni una broma ni ninguna de las cosas que siempre suelo hacer, esta es una despedida. Dios es tan duro tener que decir esto._

_Asuka Jr., a través de todo este tiempo he creado un vínculo contigo que quiero y respeto, por ello me veo obligada a tener que decirte todo esto._

_No puedo decirte mi identidad por que soy una persona que tú conoces y no soportaría ser el blanco de tu desprecio, prefiero seguir siendo una completa desconocida antes de ver tu odio hacia mi._

_Quiero agradecerte muchas cosas, y no me atrevo, fuiste siempre leal, siempre confiable, a pesar de que siempre estuvimos en medio de la línea que separa el bien del mal, fuste tú siempre quien no la atravesó, a sido la aventura más maravillosa de mi vida vivir esto y no hubiera sido lo mismo si no hubiera sido contigo, espero que para ti, haya sido al menos una mínima parte de lo que fue para mi._

_Puedes llamarme cobarde, pero el motivo por que el que debo dejar esto es por que estas a punto de atraparme y no podría soportarlo, no le temo a la justicia, le temo, más que a nada a ti juicio…_

_Sigue luchando Asuka Jr., estoy segura de que tu futuro será brillante y prospero, eres un detective muy bueno, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario vas a triunfar y donde quiera yo este estaré orgullosa de ti._

_Gracias por todo Asuka Jr., te prometo que nunca volverás a saber de mi, pero que estaré bien._

_Te quiero._

_Kaitou Saint Tail_

Después de leerla completa de nuevo la plegó y la guardó.

Ella se había despedido, habían sido sincera en sus sentimientos en el último momento y le dio un motivo que lo hubiera apaciguado cuando lo leyera. Volteó a ver a su esposa que lo miraba nerviosa

- Bueno ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo exhalando un hondo suspiro – Quizás deba finalmente arrestarte.

- Bueno – dijo una con una media sonrisa, al final se lo habían tomado tan bien, mejor de lo que lo había previsto, se había preparado mentalmente para que no le dirigiera la palabra al menos una semana en el mejor de los casos – da la casualidad de que el caso de la ladrona Saint Tail ha sido cerrado ya, seria muy engorroso tratar de reabrir un caso como ese, especialmente cuando no se tiene evidencias.

- Y esto – dijo levantando la carta.

- Eso es una nota que no tiene huellas y no tiene información esencial sobre el caso –dijo con seguridad.

- Muy inteligente – dijo analizando aquello por primera vez – guantes altos y el cabello sostenido sobre la cabeza de esa manera aseguraban que no dejarías nada de ti que pudiera llevar a tu identidad.

- El traje lo díselo Seira aunque no lo creas.

- Sabes, se que Seira esta a punto de dar a luz a su tercer hijo, creo que sería muy conveniente ir a tener una larga charla con ella.

Meimi se empezó a poner nerviosa por eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera decirle a Seira, ella la habían señalado como la autora intelectual, eso no podía ser bueno, quizás después de todo pudiera poner un par de cargos en su contra.

- Sabes – dijo inclinándose contra ella – después de todo conseguí lo que quería de ti.

- ¿A sí?

- Si – dijo inclinándose lo suficiente para dejarla recostada en el sofá de la sala, la taza que ella habían sostenido en la mano se habían caído al suelo dejando el liquido regado en la alfombra oscura – logre capturarte.

Después de eso puso un beso en sus labios rojos y dejo a la química actuar. Posteriormente era evidente que Meimi no tendría que preocuparse de la vivita que su esposo le pudiera hacer a su mejor amiga, como había dicho tenía todo lo que quería, y estaba segura que le era suficiente.

Al final de cuantas habían logrado lo único que siempre había querido… atraparla.

**_FIN_**

_18 de Octubre de 2007_

_12:05 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: oh que puedo decir terminar una historia siempre es placentero más una historia que me hizo divertirme tanto, como podrán haber visto esto es un360º de las historias que están acostumbrados a que escriba, todos los personajes han sido transformados de una u otra manera, pero mi favorita a sido Meimi, me encanta como se comportaba.

Dedo decir que no todo el crédito es mío, durante los últimos meses he estado practícamele devorando libros de romance de autoras de lengua inglesa, no se emocionen todas son traducciones, pero sin duda mi favorita entre todas es _Sherrilyn Kenyon_, creadora de la serie de los _Dark Hunters(MC) _de las que más adelante les hablare cuando empiece a publicar el fic de Dark Hunter de Inuyasha. Bueno, además de esta serie tiene otros libros entre los que destaco "Capturada por ti" un romance entre dos espías muy fuera de lo común, que a pesar de que esta temática y la del libro no tiene nada que ver allí nació la idea de convertir a Meimi en detective también, yo realmente les recomiendo muchísimo estas historias

Bueno con esto me despido por el momento, pronto volveré (espero) con nuevos proyectos de Saint Tail, mientras tanto no dejen de leer _Myself_ y _Dark Hunter _mis nuevos fics de Inuyasha

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan

* * *

MC1_Cinta norte americana que protagonizan Brad Pitt y Angelina Joley donde ambos son esposos y al mismo tiempo espías._


End file.
